Reever in Wonderland
by Shirayuki san
Summary: "Qu 'est ce que vous lisez ?" "Alice au Pays des Merveilles, l'histoire d'une petite fille qui arrive dans un monde proche de l'asile de fou" "Heureusement que ce n'est pas la réalité" "Qui sait, Reever, qui sait ?" Ou comment on peut se retrouver dans un rêve ou une réalité conflictuelle où on pourrait bien se trouver soit même au bout... Yaoi plus tard. Inspiré du film de Burton.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello voilà ma cinquième fic ^^ (enfin je crois je ne tiens pas des comptes précis) ^^ **

**J'ai commencé celle ci avant mon cours de linguistique (comme je faisais depuis environ deux semaines pour attendre mes professeurs avec une Fanfiction sur Komui et Reever que j'ai fini hier et que je posterai certainement quand je trouverai le courage de le retaper. **

**Elle est née après que j'ai lu (moi aussi XD) Alice aux pays ds Merveilles et que j'ai trouvé sur Internet un doujinshi mêlant D gray man et Alice. Et je me suis dit «Pourquoi est ce que ce serait toujours les personnages principaux de D gray man qui seraient Alice ?» En plus je trouve que Reever avec son bon sens ferait une très bonne Alice d'où le fait qu'il le devient.**

**Pour moi cette version d'Alice tient plus du film de Tim Burton que j'adore, voire même tirant sur Heart no Kuni plutôt que sur Alice véritablement et j'y ajouterai mes éléments propres.**

**(Je sais que je devrais écrire la suite de mes fics mais ma muse me poussait vers cela plutôt**

**:(( Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je les abandonne bientôt j'achèverai leurs chapitres commencés et les posterai et posterai les oneshots en préparation que j'ai ^^)**

**Voilà enjoy it ^^**

Reever in Wonderland

Chapitre 1: Komui ou comment embrouiller un homme sensé et diriger son destin par quelques paroles malheureuses.

Reever ajouta un point à son rapport et releva la tête en soupirant. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Trois jours qu'il travaillait sans discontinuer. Il avait bien besoin d'un café sur le coup. Comme par magie, une tasse brûlante de café apparut dans son champs de vision. Reever sourit à son donateur en la prenant...avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son chef attitré, Komui Lee qui n'était pas supposé traîner ici. Alors pourquoi était il là ?N'était il pas supposé travailler ?Pendant que Reever s'interrogeait,celui ci lui souriait gentiment et tenait sous son bras un livre. Un livre magnifiquement relié avec des dorures dessus. D'aspect riche et fourni. En tout cas , il ressemblait à aucun des livres de la bibliothèque, ceux ci se ressemblant tous. Alors d'où venait il ?

« C'est un livre que m'a acheté ma petite Lenalee. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était sûre qu'il me plairait. Et elle avait raison.

- Et vous n'avez pas autre à faire que de vous promener et lire ? S'exclama Reever excédé, même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- C'est comme cela que vous me remerciez pour la tasse? Commenta du tac au tac Komui amusé, sachant très bien quelle serait la réaction de Reever. Et cela ne manquât pas. Reever le regarda subitement muet, se sentant vaguement coupable avant de le maudire intérieurement et de grognoter ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Merci »

Komui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire et alla s'asseoir au bureau de Peck qui était inoccupé à cette tardive heure de trois heures du matin qu'il était et qu'il avait quitté après que Reever avait assuré se sacrifier pour que tous les autres puissent aller se coucher, puisque bien plus fatigués que lui, en début de soirée. Alors qu'il en était au même point et qu'il le cachait. Komui s'y assit comme si c'était normal pour lui d'y être. Il ouvrit son livre, se plongeant dedans comme si il avait oublié qu'il lisait sous le nez de Reever. Celui ci s'exclama, agacé:

- Vous êtes au courant Grand Intendant que je ne vais certainement pas cautionner le fait que vous ne faites rien juste sous mon nez ?

- Et à qui vous plaindrez vous ? Ils dorment tous. Même Brigitte qui actuellement dort dans ma causeuse, sans que je ne lui ai rien fait. Et vous êtes trop gentil pour la réveiller, l'empêchant de se reposer...

Reever se figea. Il le tenait et bien. Il le connaissait trop bien. Et de nouveau il pesta contre lui. En plus qu'il soit logique, il le tenait. Et puis une réflexion le frappa:

- Et vous savez pourtant que c'est suicidaire de farnienter devant moi ?

- J'avais envie d'un peu de compagnie, j'avoue. De vraie. Une aussi plaisante que mon livre dit Komui sans lever les yeux de son livre et en tournant une page.

- « Plaisante » ? ricana Reever. Je ne suis pas vraiment de « plaisante » compagnie, du moins selon vos critères. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Komui lui ait vraiment fait un compliment même si au fond de lui l'idée lui plaisait,s ans qu'il sache pourquoi.

- Et c'est là que vous vous trompez Commandant déclara Komui en relevant les yeux de son livre, surprenant Reever qui resta muet pendant quelques instants sous le choc, une étrange chaleur qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer le sillonnant et ses joues commencèrent à lui cuire. Tout ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Tout cela était bizarre. Et perturbant. Mais il décida de ne pas s'y attarder et de le chasser avant que Komui ne s'en aperçoive. Pour chasser son trouble, il s'exclama:

- D'abord c'est quoi ce livre plaisant ? Et ça raconte quoi ?

- _Alice au pays des Merveilles. _L'histoire d'une petite fille qui démarque dans un monde proche d'un asile de fous répondit Komui semblant trop content de parler de son livre.

- Pas besoin de lire ce livre pour s'évader alors. On est tous des Alice ici alors vu le monde de fous qu'est la Congrégation ricana Reever. Vous perdez votre temps.

- La Congrégation à côté c'est de la rigolade s'exclama Komui, d'un air très sérieux.

- En gros je comprends pourquoi cela vous plaît . Enfin un univers à votre image s'exclama Reever, le taquinant un peu.

- C'est vrai que contrairement au personnage principal, j'aurai tout fait pour m'y incorporer. D'ailleurs je me demande comme vous y auriez réagi et qui vous auriez été dans ce monde s'exclama Komui, subitement songeur.

- Je pense que j'aurai tout fait pour le fuir cet univers dit Reever en prenant d'autre papiers de son bureau, résolu à travailler malgré les obstacles physiques et mentaux (catégorie à laquelle appartenait Komui).

- Vous auriez été Alice c'est sûr. Personnage plus rationnel tu meurs, comme vous, maintenant que j'y pense...dit Komui dont le visage s'était éclairé après avoir trouvé avant de redevenir pensif.

Et moi...Je me le demande d'ailleurs...Peut être le Chapelier Fou ou le Chat du Cheshire.

- Des fous au moins ? Parce que sinon ça ne va pas pour parler de vous s'exclama Reever.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Évidemment. A part Alice, ils sont tous fous, de toute manière. Les jumeaux,le ver à soie, la Reine Rouge, la Reine Blanche, le lapin,le loir,le lièvre de Mars, le Jabberwooky...commenta Komui.

Reever eut un léger sourire en entendant l'énumération des noms et en retint un en particulier.

- La Reine blanche peut être. Vu le manteau et la position... Mais heureusement pour nous ce n'est pas la réalité.

- Qui sait Reever, qui sait ? Commenta Komui avec un léger sourire en levant son index.

- Vous avez bu trop de café commenta Reever n'y croyant pas une seule seconde, ignorant ce pressentiment irrationnel qui s'était mis à lui courir sur la peau. Allez travailler ajouta t'il après.

Pour toute réponse, Komui replongea dans son livre. Reever soupira et retroussa ses manches. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Une demie heure après des cris de protestations ainsi qu'une poursuite pour le rattraper, Reever avait réussi à enfermer Komui dans son bureau pour le contraindre à travailler sous la menace de ne pas lui rendre le cadeau de Lenalee et le le laisser enfermé dans le bureau. Le livre dorénavant sous son bras, il regagna son bureau où il le posa sur un coin et entreprit de retourner à ses du coin de l'œil, il voyait ce livre et étrangement, il le fascinait sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Mais Reever résolu de rester concentré essaya de détourner le regard du livre et de ne plus y penser. Deux minutes plus tard, il se jetait dessus sans parvenir à se contrôler. Sans qu'il put s'en empêcher, il se mit à lire l'histoire qui avait fasciné Komui, tournant les pages jetant un regard discret aux dessins pendant près d'une heure où il se contenta de lire _Alice au pays des Merveilles_, cette édition comportant en effet plusieurs œuvres. Puis il ferma le livre et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire:

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est insensé cette histoire ! C'est clairement pour les enfants ! Facile à comprendre pourquoi le Grand Intendant aime cela!

Au même moment, il entendit un bruit dans le laboratoire, le faisant tressaillir. Il releva la tête et vit une silhouette qui, dans la pénombre à peine éclairée par la lampe de bureau de Reever quittait la pièce secrète où celui ci cachait les produits dangereux de Komui, qu'il avait décidé de garder à proximité d'eux, un endroit si simple que le cerveau tordu de Komui n'y aurait jamais pensé.

Peu de gens le connaissaient. La Section Scientifique, qui à l'heure actuelle était épuisée, et jamais au grand jamais n'y serait allé délibérément et Lavi qui avait (encore) découvert la cachette. Or il était de notoriété publique qu'il était un farceur de première... Il n'y était pas venu par hasard, il en était sûr. Il devait avoir volé une fiole. Reever devait la récupérer au plus vite pour éviter de nouvelles catastrophes. Il s'élança dans le couloir à la poursuite de la silhouette en s'exclamant :

- Reviens ici tout de suite Lavi et rends moi cette fiole ! On a assez d'ennuis sans qu'il faille en rajouter , tu crois pas ?

Il s'élança dans les couloirs voyant de temps à temps à autre une silhouette noire et entendant son rire. Pour lequel il n'avait plus de doute. C'était bien Lavi. C'était son rire. Soudain au détour d'un couloir, Reever faillit rentrer dans Lavi qui s'était arrêté précipitamment. Mais il était bizarre. Il avait des oreilles de lapin sur la tête ! Reever se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois mais cela ne disparut pas. « Ce doit être la fatigue songea t'il. Quand j'aurai récupéré cette fiole, j'irai me coucher puisque je ne suis plus bon à rien. »

-Bon Lavi rends moi gentiment ce flacon qu'on n'en parle plus. Je passe l'éponge sur la poursuite alors rends là moi.

- Mais volontiers Reever s'exclama t'il en balançant soudain sans regarder où allait le flacon. D'ailleurs celui ci se fracassa au dessus de la tête de Reever l'éclaboussant par la même occasion.

Reever choqué et aussi effrayé s'exclama avec force :

- Mais tu es cinglé ou quoi ? Regarde ce que tu fais et puis me balancer comme cela un produit du Grand Intendant...! Alors qu'ils sont hyper hyper dangereux ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

- Mais tout est danger dans la vie Reever. Tout. Absolument tout. Maintenant Tewaku, et si tu ouvrais la porte dit Lavi de manière rapide ne laissant pas le temps à Reever de paniquer plus ou de s'ausculter pour vérifier qu'il ne lui arrivait pas d'étranges phénomènes. Sous la surprise en entendant le nom de la troisième génération et de l'information, Reever en oublia le produit et s'exclama :

- La porte ? Mais quelle porte ?

Et bizarrement sous ses pieds, il ne sentit plus de sol. Reever ne put que regarder ce qui se passait sous ses pieds...et voir un immense trou noir comme l'Arche du Comte. Avant d'y tomber tête la première en essayant de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Mais les murs bien que constellés d'étagères dans lesquelles s'entassaient des golems, des uniformes d'exorcistes, des rapports de scientifique, elle était trop lisses pour qu'il puisse s'y raccrocher. « Tout cela ne peut être qu'un rêve songea t'il. Non ? » Autour de lui voletait des tasses à café et soudain résonna dans l'air ambiant sans qu'il le voit, la voix de Lavi.

- Bienvenue au Pays des Merveilles, Reever.

« Pays des Merveilles ?»

Au départ cela ne rappela rien à Reever et puis lui revinrent les paroles de Komui :

« L'histoire d'une petite fille qui débarque dans un monde proche de l'asile de fous »

« D'ailleurs je me demande comment vous y auriez réagi »

Et merde. Il lui avait porté la poisse.

Alors il leva la tête vers le haut, comme si il pouvait encore voir d'où il venait et cria :

- Komui quand je sortirai de ce rêve, je te tuerai !»

**Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre ^^ En espérant qu'il vous ai plu ^^ Ecrit comme cela on dirait un gros délire alors que par la suite, je ne pense pas qu'il va conserver cet aspect...M'enfin bon c'est peut être qu'une impression...**

**C'est le plus petit chapitre que j'ai rédigé de ma vie (mais en même temps les autres chapitres rédigés sur papier sont court aussi... Mais par la suite c'est sur cela va se rallonger...**

**En tout cas Lavi ici est un danger public XD Komui ici aussi vu comment il détraque Reever XD (remarque pour ces deux là qu'ils étaient dangereux n'est pas un scoop...**

**Cette fic va probablement s'orienter dans un peu de fantasy (dis comme cela ça fait encore plus délire... O o)**

**Voilà je recopierai bientôt la suite (là je vais continuer « le sacrifice d'un fou » le but étant de me détendre après le stress pour savoir si la sortie prévue à Strasbourg était maintenue ou non et je ne dois pas privilégier une fic a une autre normalement ...**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine ^^**

**Sur ce... Rewiew?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ^^ (ho,ho ho dsl Noël a activé le mode père Noël chez moi XD)**

**Alors je vais maintenant recopier le chapitre 2 de Reever in Wonderland avant de me remettre sérieusement au chapitre 5 de « un Cierge pour Lenalee » (quoique je recopierai peut être aussi le chapitre 3 de Reever in Wonderland, mais guère plus vu que ça se termine sur un gros suspense et que le chapitre 4 n'est pas achevé du tout...**

**J'ai remarqué que plus j'écris cette fic, plus Reever devient obsédé par Komui, ce qui s'est fait pour moi aussi très naturellement (zarb) et m'arrange sur le coup ^^**

**C'est peut être aussi parce que je multiplie les fics sur eux, certainement d'ailleurs...**

**Voilà trêve de bavardages , bonne lecture et bon Noël (h o ho ho - et pas géant Vert ! même si c'est le fils du père Noël je suis aussi en mode cinglée en même temps alors ça fait un mix zarb XD )^^**

Chapitre 2 : Lavi, ou comment tenter d'embarquer quelqu'un dans quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas...alors qu'il était censé rester neutre.

La chute se prolongeait,se prolongeait, se prolongeait... Reever avait même largement assez de temps pour se maudire, maudire Komui et ses stupides conversations, pour essayer de se pincer pour ainsi se réveiller, sans effet.

Voyant le peu de succès de son initiative et puisque c'était une maudite parole à propos de cette histoire la cause de ce rêve, il se prit à songer que peut être, oui peut être, son rêve suivrait le cours de l'histoire. Il lui suffirait donc de s'en rappeler pour savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Mais il n'y réussit pas. Tous les éléments avaient disparus de sa mémoire, ne lui laissant à présent que des bribes de celle ci, des détails inutiles comme la chanson sur « la soupe du soir » qui ne lui permettait pas de deviner la suite. C'était à en pleurer de désespoir. Vraiment.

Et à en maudire plus fort tout le monde.

Soudain dans le silence ambiant, une voix en colère s'exclama,semblant venir de nulle part, étonnant ainsi Reever :

« On peut savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, Lavi ?

Reever, surpris, reconnut la voix de Bookman. Il soupira. Génial. Il allait croiser toutes les personnes de la Congrégation en version personnages d'Alice ou quoi ?

- Panda avoue que cela serait plus utile une Alice dans la guerre, non ? S'exclama en réponse la voix de Lavi.

« Une Alice ? » Il avait fumé ou quoi le lapin ? D'abord il n'était pas une petite fille de dix ans à ce qu'il sache... Ensuite... « Guerre ? » Là aussi ?

Une Alice... Maintenant qu'il y pensait cela lui rappelait quelque chose...

«- Vous auriez été Alice c'est sûr. Personnage plus rationnel tu meurs, comme vous, maintenant que j'y pense... »

Oh non, Komui l'avait VRAIMENT transformé en Alice ?

Il avait des envies de meurtre sur le coup...Et une pointe de curiosité. Si son hypothèse s'avérait vraie, il croiserait sûrement Komui à un mouvement donné de son rêve. Mais sous quelle forme, là était la question... Et soudain il s'étrangla. Il lui prenait quoi, pour qu'il se soucie spécialement de lui comme cela ? Il n'allait pas bien c'était sûr... Même cela devait être cassé...

« Bah je finirai bien par me réveiller, tout sera réparé et je torturerai Komui en représailles » songea t'il pour se rassurer.

Soudain de nouveau résonna la vois de Bookman qui trancha d'un air agacé :

- Je t'ai déjà répété une centaine de fois qu'un Bookman ne doit pas s'impliquer dans la guerre ! Et encore moins aller chercher de lui même une Alice sans même lui demander son avis ! D'habitude ce genre de choses est volontaire !

« Volontaire ? Qui serait assez taré pour accepter de venir se perdre ici ? » songea Reever avant de réaliser. Évidemment...Komui.

- Et d'abord, qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est une Alice ? Trancha soudain une nouvelle voix que Reever identifia comme celle...de Bak ! Manquait plus que lui, tiens ! Même dans ses rêves, il venait lui casser les pieds ! En tout cas, pour le moment, cela confirmait sa théorie...

- Tiens mais c'est le Hérault ! Quelles nouvelles ? S'exclama Lavi.

- Lavi ! s'étrangla Bookman.

- Ben quoi c'est pour les archives trancha innocemment Lavi.

« Le Hérault ? » Bak, un hérault ? Mais de qui et de quoi ? « Ce rêve part vraiment dans tous les sens songea Reever. Et merci Komui pour ce rêve tordu comme toi ! »

Et bientôt, il allait voir quoi, hein ? Des Akumas tant qu'on y était ? Et quand est ce qu'il allait cesser de tomber d'ailleurs ?

Normalement cela aurait déjà du s'arrêter...Normalement...

- Tout cela c'est parce que t'es jaloux de pas l'avoir trouvé et ainsi te faire mousser auprès des princesses l'accusa Lavi.

« Des princesses ? » De mieux en mieux...Si il avait su que la folie était contagieuse, il aurait pris la fuite à peine arrivé dans la Congrégation...

- Tu ne la sens pas cette petite flamme d'annihilation qui luit en lui, Bak ? Y a pas de doutes possibles, on est en sa présence rajouta t'il, peu d temps après.

Une flamme d'annihilation, en lui maintenant ? A part les skulls, les Komulins et les potions du Grand Intendant, (même si en général c'était de manière indirecte), il ne détruisait rien.

A moins que dans ce stupide rêve, l'un des trois soient un dieu et ait ainsi une grand importance.

« Tout mais pas cela » songea t'il désespéré.

- Je suis obligé d'abonder dans son sens,là soupira Bookman, reprenant la parole.

- Et attendez rugit Reever, n'y tenant plus. Ça rime à quoi tout cela ? Et pourquoi je suis dans votre monde ?

- Pas encore, tu es en train d'y tomber commenta la voix de Lavi d'un ton riant.

- Oh la ferme trancha Reever. Pourquoi tu m'y emmènes ? Pourquoi tu me qualifies d'Alic...?

La fin de son nom s'étrangla quand soudain il s'écrasa lamentablement sur un sol en damier noir. Reever se redressa en pestant contre un peu tout. Pour se retrouver entouré de Bookman, Lavi et Bak , tous arborant de splendides oreilles de lapin dans une salle constellée de milles portes avec une table en verre au centre de la pièce.

Reever recula en se frottant les yeux et en murmurant :

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve...Rien qu'un rêve... Je vais me réveiller et étriper Komui LENTEMENT pour m'avoir fait faire un rêve pareil...

Lavi eut un léger rire.

- Si ce n'était qu'un rêve mon pauvre ami ! Mais tu sauras cela bien assez tôt...

Reever sursauta. Tout cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point

- Que...QUOI?s'exclama t'il.

Au même moment on entendit de farouches bruits émanant d'une porte. Tous aussitôt se figèrent tandis que Bak se couvrait d'urticaire.

- Et mince, elle est déjà au courant. Toujours aussi rapide, cette reine Rouge. Et évidemment, cela va nous retomber dessus, nous qui sommes censés rester neutres commenta en soupirant Bookman.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ces bruits ? S'exclama Reever un peu effrayé. De quoi vous parlez ?

- T'inquiètes, on va te protéger ! S'exclama Lavi en entourant ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Panda et moi on n'est pas gardes pour rien !

« Gardes ?»De mieux en mieux.. Mais de qui et de quoi ? Mais Reever n'eut pas le temps de le demander que déjà Bookman réagissait aux propos de son petit fils en le baffant violemment et en s'exclamant :

- On ne va rien faire du tout, crétin ! Si on fait quoi que ce soit on va au devant de graves ennuis !

Tu le sais.

Soudain les bruits farouches devinrent plus forts. Immédiatement, Bookman entraîna à sa suite Lavi et Bak malgré les cris de protestation de Reever qui demandait des explications. Avant de passer une porte donnant sur un jardin constellé de roses, Lavi se retourna une dernière fois et s'exclama :

- Normalement il ne devrait pas vous faire de mal...Mais quand même...Bonne chance avec le Tappwooky !

- Le Tappwooky ? S'étrangla Reever. Qu'est ce que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lavi avait disparu et qu'une porte se fracassait en face laissant s'échapper des grondements sourds.

**Et voilà chapitre très court déjà recopié ^^ **

**C'est fou ça a toujours la tête d'un gros délire, surtout avec le Tappwooky (Pauvre Tapp victime de mon sadisme hors du commun alors que je l'aime bien...**

**C'est fou aussi le nombre de menaces de mort professées ici à l'égard de Komui...Et le nombre de fois où il pense à lui..hi hi hi. Et autant vous prévenir d'emblée : on ne le verra pas pendant un moment...**

**Voilà comme d'habitude j'ai gardé LE cliché ultime : Lavi est un lapin ! XD**

**Alors dan la suite, verra ton vraiment le Tappwooky, Reever y survivra t'il ?(Reever: Y a intérêt, pas que je meure dans un truc pareil... Moi : De toute manière si je tt tuais d'emblée, il n' y aurait plus d'histoire... et je serai triste de te tuer...) Voilà je vous laisse avec de telles questions avec des réponses franchement évidentes auxquelles je répondrai bientôt ^^**

**En espérant que cela vous ai plu... ^^ merci en tout cas d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ^^ Voilà la suite de Reever in Wonderland ^^ Ce chapitre a vraiment des airs de triste délire mais je l'aime bien quand même ^^ Après cela je commencerai le chapitre 7 du « Sacrifice du Fou » pour continuer à torturer Reever et parce que j'en ai très envie ^^ (et parce que j'aime révéler tout doucement ce qu'est Johann ^^) Et je continuerai mes autres promis ^^**

**Voilà la suite enjoy ^^**

Chapitre 3 : Le Tappwooky ou comment retrouver une connaissance à nouveau sous une forme bestiale

Reever recula précipitamment, inquiet son intuition ne lui laissant rien présager de bon de tout cela. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Il marchait à quatre pattes et était vêtu d'un manteau de fourrure avec une tête de squelette qui le menaçait violemment de son orbite vide. Bizarre, cela lui rappelait quelque chose..Une situation qu'il avait déjà connu à un moment de sa vie...Menacé par un skull.

« Et merde Komui dans quoi tu m'as ENCORE embarqué ? s'exclama Reever en lui même. Cela devient de pire en pire vraiment. Je vais pas te tuer simplement mais te torturer aussi. Promis, tu vas le sentir passer..Imbécile... »

Il se mit alors à la recherche de son pistolet dans le but de lui tirer dessus et d'ainsi gagner du temps pour s'enfuir car il était persuadé que Tapp...pardon le «Tappwooky » comme l'avait nommé Lavi, courait plus vite que lui. Et en plus finir dans l'estomac d'une telle créature dans un REVE, c'était pas vraiment le meilleur plan de carrière qu'il avait envisagé...

C'est alors qu'il nota deux choses : la première, il n'avait aucune arme. La seconde, hé bien il était dans un rêve, non ? Or il était impossible de mourir dans un rêve puisqu'on ne pouvait mourir qu'une fois et donc ces sensations liées à la mort n'étaient pas expérimentables avant celle ci. Donc si il devait « mourir » dans un rêve, il ne pourrait pas et se réveillerait. C'était un bon moyen de retourner dans la réalité et de faire payer tout cela à Komui. De le voir en chair et en os de nouveau et... Et il était vraiment en train de débloquer grave, là. Non content de tout toujours tout ramener sur son dos ( alors que son subconscient à lui était en grande partie responsable), il fallait qu'il pense à lui TOUT COURT. Pourtant il n' avait rien vu qui aurait pu le détraquer à ce point. A moins que la potion qui lui soit tombé sur le corps soit la responsable. Il ne l'espérait pas. PAS DU TOUT. Et en même temps si. Parce que cela fournirait une bonne explication. Une excellente même et que sans cela il n'en avait pas. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser du coup. Pas maintenant en plus !

Suivant la logique de ses réflexions il se força à ne pas bouger même quand il sentit le monstre lui sauter dessus, attendant la fin de ce cauchemar. C'est alors qu'il la sentit. La douleur dans son bras gauche. Vive. Lancinante. Comme si il était réveillé. Choqué, il ouvrit les yeux et vit la haut de son bras qui saignait et suintait quelque chose de noir à l'aspect peu amène.

« Pas de la matière noir quand même ? » songea Reever en lui même en portant une main à son bras après avoir déchiré un pan de son sarrau pour se faire une compresse sommaire. A une courte distance le monstre l'observait, mi curieux, mi affamé.

Et la douleur ne s'effaçait pas étonnamment. Même elle s'amplifiait. Et soudain les yeux du monstre ne s'emplirent que d'une chose : la faim. Et bizarrement il n'y lut dans ses yeux qu'une VRAIE mort. Reever eut beau se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il devait être courageux et rester, il ne pouvait ignorer cette sensation d'être perdu. Il recula encore et commença à prendre la fuite. Le monstre se lécha un court instant les babines et se lança en un bond souple au dessus de lui. Reever sentit immédiatement cette ombre noire sur lui et sut qu'il était perdu. Il allait mourir dans un rêve. Sans les avoir revus. Elle et lui. Dans les avoir croisé dans ce monde fantastique. De la main d'un ancien ami encore une fois devenu monstre.

« Pauvre Tapp, qui t'as fait cela ? Et pourquoi même dans mes songes je te l'inflige ? » songea Reever.

Et sur ses pensées, il attendit la mort. Mais à la place il se sentit éclaboussé par un liquide non identifié et une voix résonna à ses oreilles en même temps qu'un couinement apeuré et des bruits de course effréné dans le dos de Reever.

« Et bien vous l'avez échappé belle ! »

Reever se figea à l'audition de cette voix. Il se retourna en ouvrant les yeux. Et son choc ne diminua pas.

« Non ce n'est tout de même pas... » songea t'il.

**... Komui ? (moi aussi je suis obsédée par lui XD) Allen ? Lenalee ? (on peut exclure je pense Lavi XD) Et là vous me détestez en voyant ce suspense ^^ (je suis sadique vraiment)**

**Pauvre Tapp. Et dire que je l'aime bien mais comme d'habitude les persos que j'aime bien ont toujours des problèmes ^^**

**Voilà je finirai le chapitre 4 et le posterai je ne sais quand mais cela sera fait ^^ Pareil pour « Un Cierge pour Lenalee » et les poèmes quand j'aurai le courage de les recopier ^^**

**Voilà bonne soirée et de quoi lire avec les deux chapitres ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ^^ Voilà la suite de Reever in Wonderland comme prévu ^^ (malgré ma très grande envie d'écrire le chapitre suivant du Sacrifice ^^) Le suspense disparaît ici ^^ Vous saurez enfin qui a sauvé Reever ^^**

**Komui *passant par là * Je peux rester ?**

**Moi *s'interrompt et se tourne vers lui * Oui pourquoi ? Reever cherche à te faire travailler ?**

**Komui : Non il veut me tuer pour avoir eu la bonne idée de lire Alice...**

**Moi : Aie oui c'est problématique...Tu lui as pourtant dit que c'était de ma faute non ?**

**Komui : Il ne veut plus rien entendre de mauvais sur toi depuis que tu l'as défendu en humiliant Peck et Johann...**

**Moi : Aie Aie pas cool Dsl...**

**Komui : Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai l'habitude... Du moment que tu acceptes de me cacher, c'est bon...**

**Moi : j'imagine... . - -! Ma porte t'es toujours ouverte, Komui sama ^^ *à part * et à Reever aussi...*ouvre la porte d'une pièce secrète et Komui s'y planque. Deux minutes plus tard rentre Reever agacé***

**Reever : OU IL EST ?**

**Moi :*prise d'une inspiration* : Il est à Wonderland ^^ D'ailleurs tu devrais y être aussi.**

**Reever *roule des yeux * Je sais merci. D'ailleurs me faire obsédé par lui c'est limite... C'est juste mon patron. et...**

**Moi : *Tout sourire* je t'adore aussi ^^ Et Komui aussi sûrement...**

**Reever *rougit et s'en va ***

**Moi : Il est vraiment trop chou ^^ Et voilà la suite ^^**

Chapitre 4 : Allen ou comment guider quelqu'un avec un sens de l'orientation déplorable

Allen lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, son épée reposant en équilibre sur son épaule gauche avec un peu de sang dessus. Tout cela avait vraiment un goût de réchauffé... Reever sursauta en s'en rendant compte . Décidément, il continuait son délire...qui devenait dangereux. Décidément Komui avait une TRES mauvaise influence sur lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas rêver de choses innocentes et inoffensives ? Ah là là...Quelle vie injuste...

«Vous allez bien ? reprit Allen avec un sourire maintenant un peu teinté d'inquiétude. Encore une fois il était chaleureux et inquiet pour les autres. Même dans ses rêves... Reever eut un léger sourire devant cette continuité et s'exclama :

- Oui à part que je suis complètement perturbé mais toi Allen ? Et d'abord où est passé Tapp..euh pardon le Tappwooky ?

En effet rien dans la pièce ne semblait indiquer que le Tappwooky avait pris la fuite ou était mort. La seule chose qui l'avait semblé indiqué était ces bruits de course et ces couinements qu'il pouvait 'être imaginé sous le coup de la panique. Il était donc légitime qu'il se pose la question.

Allen eut un petit sourire triste et s'exclama :

- Parce que vous l'avez connu sous sa forme humaine ? Avant que la Reine Rouge ne lui fasse subir cela... Il a pris la fuite, pour répondre à votre question. Disons qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup mon épée... Mais bon au fond, il ne devrait pas tellement en avoir peur puisqu'il est devenu immortel, va savoir comment... Et vous n'allez pas aussi bien que cela dit Allen en désignant sa blessure.

Alors au départ là aussi il avait été humain..;Et là aussi il avait changé... A cause de la Reine Rouge ? Décidément elle n'avait pas l'air très sympathique, cette reine... Et il était devenu immortel ?Et puis d'abord pourquoi Allen agissait il comme si il ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant ? D'ailleurs réflexion faite, Bookman aussi avait réagi ainsi...Mais pourquoi ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi avait on besoin d'une « Alice » donc lui apparemment dans une guerre ? Qu'est ce que c'était ces histoire de flamme de destruction en lui ? Et qui était cette Reine Rouge a l'air peu amène ? Contre qui se battait elle et pourquoi ?Cela lui permettait en tout cas d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce rêve et de s'interroger plus avant dessus. Bien plus. Et c'était plus important que sa blessure malgré la douleur qu'elle causait. Qui ressemblait énormément à la réalité, tant celle ci était forte. Et cela rappela à son esprit les paroles de Lavi, ce qui lui glaça son sang : « - Si ce n'était qu'un rêve mon pauvre ami ! Mais tu sauras cela bien assez tôt... » Mais il secoua la tête. C'était impossible une chose pareille. D'abord parce que et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre Lavi n'avait jamais eu d'oreilles de lapins, Bak n'était pas un héraut, Tapp était mort et il y avait juste un Comte timbré qui avait des cœurs dans ses répliques. Cette impression qu'il allait mourir était erronée. Une fois cela mis au clair cela apaisa Reever. D'autant plus qu'il est possible de souffrir en rêve se rappela t'il. Tout cela c'était un rêve, un rêve stupide dont il se réveillerait bien un jour. Et dont il rirait devant son absurdité. Peut être même qu'il le raconterait à Komui pour le faire rire aussi et qu'ils rient ensemble et... Voilà qu'il recommençait. Décidément cela n'allait pas mieux... Il avait besoin de quitter RAPIDEMENT son rêve. Avant qu'il ne finisse fou. Voire même mort. Et il en vint à supplier mentalement Komui de repasser par la section scientifique et de le réveiller même de manière « spéciale » si il le voulait mais de ne pas le laisser continuer à divaguer comme cela...Avant de se rappeler qu'il serait bien en incapacité de le faire, vu qu'il l'avait enfermé dans son bureau. Mais bah il était débrouillard il devrait au moins pouvoir sortir, Non ? C'est là que Reever réalisa que la folie de ce monde commençait à le contaminer. Évidemment qu'il ne le pourrait pas... Vu qu'il n'avait pas la clé. Que Reever avait pris soin de le confisquer. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Reever maudit son zèle. Et maudit Komui pour faire bonne figure.

Mais tout cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses dans ce stupide rêve et ne rassurerait pas Allen qui était de plus en plus inquiet devant son silence. Aussi Reever eut il un léger sourire pour le rassurer et s'exclama :

- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Je fais bien. Quelques heures et il n'y paraîtra plus.

« Le temps que je me réveille » rajouta t'il en lui même.

Mais la réaction d'Allen le surprit grandement. Son visage devint grave et il s'approcha de Reever déchirant totalement sa manche révélant sa blessure et constatant les dégâts, s'exclama:

- Ce n'est rien ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Le Tappwooky vous a MOR DU ! Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

Non. Non justement je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie ! Je ne comprends rien à ce stupide rêve ni pourquoi je le fais ! Tout ce que je sais ce que je suis perdu dans un truc absurde et sans nom ! S'énerva Reever à bout. La phrase d'Allen qui semblait admettre qu'il était au courant de tout, qu'il savait alors qu'il ignorait tout, tout de ce rêve était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase déjà bien rempli que le stress de la mort possible avait calmé. Mais pas détruit, loin de là.

Allen resta ébahi devant cette colère et s'exclama :

-Attendez, vous croyez que c'est un rêve ?

- Qu'est ce que cela peut être d'autre franchement ? C'est tellement illogique ! On ne tombe pas pendant cent sept ans dans un trou, on ne voit pas des êtres hybrides d'animaux ni des anciens humains vivre à nouveau ! On ne semble pas non plus oublier d'un seul coup des gens que l'on a côtoyé depuis un moment même si ceux ci travaillent plutôt en amont ! Je pensais que tu avais plus d'estime pour les gens, Allen ! S'exclama Reever de plus en plus furieux.

- Mais...C'est la première fois que je vous vois...s'exclama Allen l'air choqué.

Et il avait l'air si sincère que cela coupa net Reever dans sa colère et le gela sur place. Ce n'était pas possible, en plus Komui avait ôté aux gens qu'ils croisaient les souvenir du monde réel ? Donc cela voulait dire que quand il croiserait Komui, celui ci ne se rappellerait pas de lui ? Ce constat lui fit étrangement mal. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il n'avait aucune intention de rester dans ce rêve jusqu'à croiser ce fou qu'il essayerait d'éviter si possible. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait, franchement ? Ils n'étaient pas intimes à ce qu'il sache... « Mais i l est ce qui se rapproche le plus pour toi d'un ami à la Congrégation » commenta une petite voix dans sa tête. Avant qu'il ne la fasse taire. Komui,un ami ? Son bourreau, celui qui le rendait dingue oui, mais un ami ? Ha Ha Ha. Il ne tournait pas rond décidément. Et pourtant une partie de lui fut blessée par cette pensée. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce « détail ». Il y avait bien plus important.

Reever eut un pauvre sourire envers Allen. Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si son subconscient était tordu et écoutait les bêtises de Komui. D'autant qu'ici il l'avait sauvé. Et qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas remercié. Aussi s'exclama t'il:

- Laissez tomber alors ce n'est pas important. Après tout les rêves sont trop courts pour que l'on sa casse la tête à chercher des explications à l'illogique. Pardonnez ma colère c'est juste que trop de changements ça peut perturber. Et merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Puis il songea que Allen faisant partie intégrante de ce rêve en connaissait peut être le moyen de le quitter. Aussi plein d'espoir, il s 'exclama :

- Sauriez vous d'ailleurs comment on le quitte ?

Allen secoua la tête vivement éberlué. Reever soupira. Il aurait du s'en douter. Après tout il n'était qu' un songe, cet Allen là. Qu'avait il cru ? Bon, il allait chercher par lui même. Une des portes d'ici devait forcément donner sur une sortie quelconque non ? Il se tourna alors vers une porte lorsque soudain Allen attrapa son bras en s'exclamant:

- Vous voulez dire que vous venez d'un autre monde ? Que vous êtes une...Alice ?

- Tout dépend de ce qu'on entend par « autre monde. » Je viens de la réalité. Et ici c'est un rêve. Donc en quelque sorte oui. Et va savoir pourquoi depuis mon arrivée on me qualifie d'Alice. J'avoue que je ne comprends plus rien au tout. Si je n'avais pas eu le malheur de lire ce livre certainement que cela ne serait pas arrivé. M'enfin je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même et à Komui aussi. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser...dit Reever en essayant de se dégager. Mais Allen resserra la prise sur son bras et il s'exclama :

- Vous êtes vraiment tombé dans un trou ? Vous avez pris une potion ?

- Ce dont je me serais bien passé. J'ai des choses à faire dans mon monde, moi s'exclama Reever.

« Comme tuer Komui »songea t'il.

- Une Alice... C'est la première fois que j'en vois une... Je n'aurai jamais cru en voir une... Les autres vont être tellement étonnés...Et que va dire la Reine Blanche ? Elle va certainement être ravie... dit Allen avec des étoiles dans les yeux à présent.

Ah ben maintenant il y avait une Reine Blanche... De mieux en mieux... Bon, la lutte de pouvoir n'était pas à exclure... Et qui se cachait sous ses traits ? Et puis, qu'avait il à avoir là dedans, bon sang ?

Et soudain Allen l'entraîna vers le jardin en s'exclamant :

-Venez allons la voir. Elle sera certainement ravie de vous rencontrer. Elle vous accordera certainement le droit d'asile sans problème. Elle est très gentille malgré sa situation particulière et difficile... Même avec moi elle est gentille...Pourtant j'ai aussi en moi quelque chose qui fraye avec l'ennemi... dit Allen qui au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait perdait son sourire.

La Reine Blanche avait une situation particulière ? Mais de quel ordre ? Et Allen aussi avait ici une part sombre équivalent du 14 ème ? Ouille ouille... Et puis d'abord, il ne lui demandait pas son avis et il l'entraînait de force là ? Mais cela ne se faisait pas ! Aussi Reever peu désireux de se laisser faire se dégagea en s'exclamant :

- Et si moi je n'ai pas envie ? Je veux simplement me réveiller et partir !

Allen eut un pauvre sourire et s'exclama, quelques petites larmes venant danser de ses yeux ce qui étonna et meurtrit Reever se sentant un peu coupable d'en être la source:

- Mais c'est impossible de partir maintenant. Si vous avez bu la potion, vous ne pourrez quitter ce monde que si vous avez l'antidote à celle ci. Et seule une Reine en connaît la recette. Alors à moins que vous ne préfériez voir la Reine Rouge et condamner une personne qui ne vous connaît même pas à la mort, venez avec moi voir la Reine Blanche. D'autant que les seule personnes à pouvoir vous sauver de la blessure du Tappwooky sont l'une des Reines et que sans cela vous vous transformerez en créature semblable dans les heures à venir même si la flamme d'annihilation qui brûle en vous annihilera un temps les effets corrupteurs du poison du Tappwooky. Alors quel choix ?

Reever se figea à ses révélations. En tout cas, cette flamme semblait utile sur le coup...Et frissonna en connaissant le destin qu'il l'attendait. Quoi, il était condamné à rester ici à cause de ce stupide lapin ? Bon si il le revoyait dans ce rêve il lui ferait la peau... A mains nues si il le faut... Et il allait se transformer en skull si il ne faisait rien ? Très peu pour lui...Et encore moins aller voir cette sadique de Reine Rouge comme elle le semblait... Et condamner un personne qu'il connaissait certainement ne le tentait pas, même dans un rêve. Et blesser Allen non plus.

Il ne put retenir un frisson en voyant tout cela et s 'exclama à contrecœur :

- Va pour la gentille...

Aussitôt les larmes disparurent du regard d'Allen qui s'exclama avec un grand sourire, faisant comprendre à Reever que les larmes étaient simulées :

- Allons y alors !

Et mince il avait oublié qu'Allen était capable de tricher comme cela... Et soudain il réalisa que ce n'était peut être pas la seule chose avec laquelle il pouvait avoir triché et alors qu'il allaient rentrer dans le jardin, Reever voulut se dégager encore mais Allen s'exclama :

- Rassurez vous c'est la seule chose sur laquelle j'ai menti. On a déjà vu beaucoup d'Alices mortes parce qu'elles croyaient que la mort rencontrée ici les délivrerait de ce « rêve ». Résultat, elle sont vraiment mortes. Et la reine Rouge qui a conscience comme la reine Blanche des mondes parallèles bien mieux que nous autres simples habitants de Wonderland l'a confirmé. Donc en plus, elle répondra parfaitement à vos questions sur cet univers. Bien mieux que moi.

Reever se sentit un peu stupide sur le coup. Lui aussi avait tenté le coup... et il devina à la voix d'Allen qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Donc cette impression de mourir peut être aurait été véridique ? Reever frissonna à cette pensée . Et tout cela n'était pas un rêve ? Non, cela semblait trop impossible... « Bon je vais attendre les explications de la Reine avant de juger parce que sinon je vais être perdu. De toute manière vu que je suis réaliste elle ne pourra pas me tromper... »

Puis il s 'exclama, réalisant que Allen pourrait lui en apprendre un peu plus sur ce monde :

- Je pense que vous pouvez déjà m'éclairer un peu sur votre monde, même à votre niveau.

Allen en retour eut un immense sourire et s'exclama :

- Je peux toujours essayer, Mr...

Et là Reever réalisa qu'en effet, puisque Allen ne se souvenait pas de lui, il avait forcément oublié son nom. D'autant plus que si c'était vraiment un monde parallèle, il ne pouvait pas le connaître quoi de plus normal... Aussi dit il:

- Reever Wenhamm.

- Je peux vous appeler Mr Reever ? Demanda Allen.

- Reever tout court cela ira vu que dans ce monde rien n'a l'air de tourner rond dit Reever avec un soupir.

- Comme vous voudrez Reever sourit Allen. Que voulez vous savoir au juste ?

Il avait toujours l'air en tout cas de cet adolescent candide et gentil qu'il était dans ce monde nota t'il en lui même. Ce monde ne transformait pas tellement, décidément..;Est ce que cela voudrait dire que Komui serait toujours aussi taré ? Il frissonna à cette pensée en même temps qu'une partie de lui se réjouisse de cette continuité. Avant qu'il ne se fustige pour encore toujours ramener tout à Komui.

- Tout s'exclama Reever en se forçant à se réinteresser à la réalité. Par exemple depuis quand semble durer cette guerre entre Reines et pourquoi elle a lieu.

- Elle dure depuis toujours dit Allen pendant qu'ils marchaient dans un jardin constellé de roses de toutes les couleurs qui ployaient haut au dessus de leurs têtes, les réduisant à des poussières de par leur taille. Eux marchaient dans un chemin tracé par la séparation probablement forcé des roses.

En tout cas cela donnait lieu à une vision tellement fantasmagorique que Reever en revint à douter de la nature de tout cela avant de se dire d'attendre un peu et d'écouter encore mieux Allen.

- Peu de gens connaissant l'origine de cette guerre et encore moins nombreux sont ceux qui s'y intéressent. Dans ce monde on se contente d'obéir à la Reine actuellement en place, à savoir la Reine Rouge.

-QUOI ? C' EST LA SADIQUE ACTUELLEMENT SUR LE TRONE ? s'étrangla Reever.

C'est pas vrai...Oh mon dieu, c'était pas un monde tranquille dans lequel il était tombé...

Allen hocha la tête gravement confirmant ses propos avant de s'exclamer :

- Elle a tout pouvoir sur nous. Et la plupart laisse faire du moment qu'elle laisse vivre. De toute manière la plupart des gens normaux n'ont pas les armes pour lutter contre elle. Seules l'ont les gardes de la reine Blanche.

- Et pas la Reine Blanche ? Pourtant elle est reine ? s'étonna Reever. Et qui sont ses gardes ?

- Son pouvoir crée mais ne détruit pas. Face à la puissance destructrice de la Reine Rouge qui a reçu l'appui de très nombreuses pouvoirs destructeurs qu'elle a conservé en elle, elle ne tiendrait que quelques secondes. Ses créations ne peuvent détruire la vie. Sauf si le pouvoir destructeur la rejoint. Mais la plupart du temps c'est la Reine Rouge qui le récupère. Et ses gardes sont ceux que l'âme même de ce monde choisit pour la protéger, de la même manière que la Reine Rouge choisit des gardes pour se protéger.. D'ailleurs l'âme de ce monde choisit elle même qui sera la prochaine Reine Blanche car ce monde ne peut pas supporter cette Reine Rouge. Celle ci n'a a pour but que d'éliminer définitivement les Reines Blanches mais celles ci jusqu'à présent ce sont toujours renouvelées à un moment donné. Il cherche aussi à éliminer les gardes et à trouver la Reine en nous envoyant ses gardes ou ses monstres. On les appelle des Akumas.

Et voilà, il s'était demandé si il les croiserait et paf...Les voilà. Les Akumas et en plus les Noé...De mieux en mieux... Pas un monde très tranquille. Bon, ben la Reine Rouge cela devait forcément être la petit Noé Road ou alors le Comte...En tout cas, cela ne l'étonnerait pas le moins du monde.

Et la Rein Blanche créait mais ne détruit pas ? Ouh là, c'était quoi cette histoire...Et c'était quoi cette histoire de pouvoir destructeur ? Quelque chose lui disait sans qu'il sache pourquoi que cela avait à voir avec lui...

- C'est une vraie tyrante, un monstre qui réduit en esclavage les humains qui ont perdu quelqu'un de cher et les enrôle sous des paroles menteuses prétextant de pouvoir ramener ceux qui lui sont cher et morts ou tout simplement en les y forçant dans son armée d' Akumas ou de Skulls dont le Tappwooky est le chef reprit Allen.

« Bon je pense qu'on peut exclure Road. Le Comte est certainement la Reine Rouge. Génial. Alors de l'autre côté la Reine Blanche c'est qui ? Dieu ? Ha Ha Ha. Très drôle. Luberrier ? Encore mieux, tiens... Comme si il était gentil...Hevla, peut être. Pas à exclure, vu que son Innocence ne détruit pas. Ou alors Lenalee. Je la vois bien en Reine tiens. Non seulement Reine du cœur de Komui mais en plus Reine Blanche vu que cet univers est venu des paroles de Komui...Voire même Komui, tant qu'on y est, si le Comte est une Reine aussi c'est possible. On a qu'à s'en assurer de tout cela. » songea Reever.

- Et à quoi ressemble la Reine Rouge ? Et comment s 'appelle la Reine Blanche ? Et Komui dans ce monde qu'est il ?

La dernière question avait échappé à son contrôle et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il l'avait posé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la poser et celle ci était sortie ainsi comme cela. Pourquoi donc se souciait il autant de Komui ? C'était étrange et agaçant à la fin. Après tout ce n'était que son patron, alors pourquoi se souciait il de lui ainsi ? Tout était vraiment détraqué ici, jusqu'à lui même. Il aurait vraiment voulu se réveiller si c'était un rêve vraiment. Ou fuir.. Mais la fuite semblait impossible...

- Elle..En fait c'est un homme... Il a toujours dit qu'on devait l'appeler Reine parce que 'il trouvait que cela sonnait mieux que Roi porte toujours un haut de forme et est plutôt enveloppé, des airs de gobelins, un regard horrible, un immense sourire toujours fixé sur son visage et il a toujours des cœurs dans ses répliques même quand il ordonne de tuer. Il n'a aucune sensibilité ni compassion à part pour ses gardes.

Bon, oui le Comte était la Reine rouge parce que personne d'autre ne répondait à cette définition aussi parfaitement. Voilà il était fixé. Leur ennemi légendaire était encore leur ennemi légendaire. Bon au moins,cela éviterait de le retrouver en soudain allié. Ouf. Hé mais alors cela voulait dire que DANS CE MONDE LE COMTE GAGNAIT ? Hé merde. Il était bien tombé tiens...

Allen continua sans se rendre compte de l'horreur de Reever tandis qu'il marchaient toujours dans l'allée de roses géantes :

- Quant au nom de la Reine Blanche seuls le connaissent ses alliés qu'ils ne peuvent prononcer qu'entre eux en la désignant en tant que on dit son prénom dans une discussion normale sans y associer cette notion de Reine on pourra dire son nom. En effet la Reine Blanche a jeté un sort avec son pouvoir à tous ceux qui sont ses alliés les rendant incapables de biser ce sort. Ce qui fait que si l'un de nous est découvert il ne pourra parler de la reine Blanche à personne et même la Reine Rouge ne connaît le moyen par lequel elle s'y est prise pour faire cela et donc ne sait le briser... Tout comme celle ci est protégé et gardé son château dont la résidence est tenue secrète par un moyen que seul connaît la Reine Blanche et les Gardiens qui ont scellés un accord magique pour cela.

Génial. Il ne saurait qui était la Reine que quand il serait devant. Bon la magie ici avait sa place apparemment. En même temps le pouvoir destructeur aurait du déjà le lui faire comprendre. Bah Bak et le Maréchal en faisaient bien aussi et à part..ben à peu près tout le reste, rien n'était réaliste. Reever doutait de plus en plus d'être dans un monde réel. Et l'envie de le fuir le prit. Il était avec un fou peut être aussi. Parce que pour vivre dans un tel monde sans se tuer, il fallait être fou... Mais quand il se retourna, le chemin avait disparu. QUOI ?

Allen captant son regard s'exclama :

- Ah cela 'c est parce que le jardin est de notre côté. Alors il nous protège et nous rend indétectables aux ennemis. A ceux ci il ouvre d'autre chemins. Ici le jardin n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Et il est impossible désespérer retraverser la forêt de roses si il n'y a pas de chemins. On finirait dévoré. En fait, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de traverser quand même mais seul Krory le connaît et refuse de le dire. J'ai cru comprendre que ces fleurs ils ne souhaite pas vraiment que quiconque les maîtrise et souhaite les protéger.

D'accord. Bon autant pour sa fuite... Et en plus il savait que Krory était là aussi. Mais que diable étaient ils donc tous aller faire dans cet galère, pou citer Molière tiens... En bref,il valait mieux s'en tenir à l'explication future. D'autant que sa blessure l'élançait à nouveau. Pas pratique de fuir en étant blessé. Et de finir dévoré. Bon sang tout menait à la mort ici. C'était pire que dans la réalité ou quoi ?Et dire que les rêves étaient sensés être agréables ? Mon œil. Ils étaient pires sur le coup.

Enfin il valait mieux ne rien dire...

Il remarqua soudain qu'ils étaient arrivé à un bifurquement d'où partaient plusieurs directions...qui semblaient toutes similaires. Génial. Comment se repérer ? Enfin lui de toute manière en était incapable dès le début de toute manière. Allen tourna sur lui même avant de désigner un chemin avec un grand sourire.

- C'est par là !

Bizarrement quelque chose en Reever le poussa à douter de lui sans qu'il se l'explique. Aussi s'exclama t'il :

- Tu es sûr Allen ?

-Mais oui renchérit Allen. Je saurai retrouver le palais les yeux fermés surtout depuis que ce sale matou de Timothy me l'a expliqué après m'avoir forcé à …. Il eut un frisson. Et soudain passa en mode Dark Allen.

- Je lui ferai payer très cher...Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès cher.

Reever se rappelant de l'existence du mode Dark Allen jugea préférable de ne rien dire et de le suivre sans poser de question. De toute manière, lui n'était pas habitant de Wonderland, alors...Bon et Timothy y était aussi. Et apparemment il aimait encore jouer des tours pendables. D'accord.

Et soudain sans transition, Allen s'exclama sans se retourner :

- Komui... C'est le Gardien. Le seul des trois qui soit humain et qui donc dirige les deux autres, à savoir un esprit appelé Aleistina et un autre appelé Apocryphos qui en général défend la Reine mais qui peut parfois suppléer le Gardien en cas de besoin. Un semaine sur trois c'est lui qui est chargé de cela, vu que comme tous les habitants de Wonderland il doit remplir le travail qu'impose la Reine Rouge comme moyen de garder leurs liberté.. Ce que nous faisons tous pour ne pas révéler à la Reine Rouge quel sont les gens qui sont des résistants à son pouvoir et tant que nous ne déclarons pas directement ennemis elle ne peut nous tuer. C'est la règle sans laquelle elle perdrait la vie si elle l'enfreignait. Moi je suis le seul à être reconnu officiellement ennemi et donc à pouvoir critiquer librement tout simplement à cause des deux entités opposées qui vivent en moi et qu'elle peut sentir. Mais revenons en à Komui. Il est très lié à la Reine Blanche du coup. Il est sensé garder l'entrée du château de celle ci selon leur accord. Il n'est pas garde même si il aurait aimé mieux protéger notre le sang qui coulait dans ses veines lui octroyai de toute façon d'emblée un rôle important.

Komui était...le Gardien ? Seulement ? Une partie de lui était déçu même si c'était stupide. Et il aurait aimé être garde pour protéger la Reine ? La reine pouvait donc être Lenalee dans ses conditions vu son affection pour elle... Mais en même temps, partant du principe qu'elle avait une Innocence et donc détruisait... Et à moins que dans ce monde Komui ne soit particulièrement ami avec Luberrier (au secours), il ne restait plus que valable Lenalee et Hevla. Peut être même Miranda qui sait ? Ou Emilia d'ailleurs... Bon là il s'embrouillait. Autant ne pas trop s'interroger sur cela maintenant. Et que voulait t'il dire par « de par son sang ? »

Allen captant son regard interrogateur s'exclama une lueur triste dans son regard :

- Sa mère était la précédente Reine Blanche. La reine Rouge la fait massacrer sans pitié et a refusé de l'enterrer gardant son corps sous cercueil de cristal dont a le secret l'une de ses gardes dans son château à titre d'exemple quand elle a réussi à la trouver parce que le pouvoir destructeur cette fois là a refusé tout bonnement d'aider une Reine..Et étant un homme et ce rôle étant toujours tenu chez la Reine Blanche par une femme, il ne pouvait hériter de ce titre. Et sa sœur a été révélée garde de celle ci. Il s'est donc retrouvé seul très vite. Et la Reine a voulu compenser un peu son malheur en le faisant son Gardien et lui permettant de rejoindre sa sœur ce qu'il souhaitait par dessus tout en plus de protéger la Reine.

Reever porta une main à sa bouche choqué. C'était vraiment horrible ! Là il ne pouvait plus induire la faute à Komui. Juste sur son subconscient. Parce que Komui était certes taré mais pas au point de se rajouter des misères pareilles déjà qu'il en avait beaucoup...C'était vraiment trop horrible là ce qu'il faisait à tout le monde . C'était si horrible..Et le pire réalisa t'il, c'était que peut être tout cela n'était pas un rêve et que dans ce monde Komui ait encore plus de misères que dans le sien. Et on avait laissé mourir cette femme...Pour un monde censé protéger sa Reine Blanche, dis donc...C'était horrible... Et la preuve que la Reine Rouge était impitoyable, avec ce cercueil... Il le plaignait sincèrement..Et s'en voulait si c'était un rêve... Il ne méritait pas cela, pas du tout...Et pourquoi fallait il que même dans ce monde il souffre ?

Dans un autre domaine, si il appliquait ce que venait de lui dire Allen, si Lenalee était la Reine Blanche, vu qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la Reine dans cette phrase, elle pouvait bien l être. Mais en même temps elle était garde déjà. Et son pouvoir n'était pas censé être destructeur. Tout cela était bien compliqué...Et en plus rien ne disait que tout a un chacun avait un seul et unique rôle dans ce monde. Et quelque chose l'amusait au milieu de ses horreurs. Aleistina gardait encore. Par contre Apo..quoi ? C'était qui ce type ? « Peut être n'existe t'il que dans ce monde » pensa Reever, ce dont il doutait. Allen reprit soudain en semblant réfléchir :

-Et cette semaine, il me semble qu'il est de garde. Donc on le croisera forcément.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il le croiserait. Et une partie de lui se réjouit énormément en sachant cela. Tandis que l'autre s'en étonnait. C'était vraiment bizarre. Vraiment il ne tournait pas rond ici... Et résolu à oublier tout cela, il décida de poser encore les autres questions qui le taraudaient :

- Et les Alices dans tout cela ?

Mais Allen ne lui porta qu'une attention modérée. En effet son regard était fixé sur le chemin qui l'entourait. Qui n'était plus bordé de roses. Non maintenant ils étaient dans une forêt de champignons géants qui couvraient à leurs yeux le ciel au contraire des roses qui elles le lissaient voir, apportant beaucoup d'ombre du coup et plus aucun chemin n'était tracé. Son front était crispé et il murmura :

- Oh non... C'est pas vrai... Et il se retourna vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Mais évidemment le chemin de roses avait déjà disparu et en face d'eux il n'y avait plus qu'un mur de roses sans ouverture. Qui en sentant leurs regards claquèrent des dents de manière menaçante qui venaient d'apparaître de manière aléatoire presque comme par magie. Pas très engageant.

Il ne les avaient quand même pas perdu ? Pourtant... Pourtant il était de notoriété publique qu'Allen avait un sens de l'orientation déplorable. Et il avait réussi l'exploit de se perdre avec le seul membre de la Congrégation dont l'orientation laissait à désirer. Décidément... Comble de malchance. Et aucune mousse pour indiquer le nord et donc se repérer. Génial. Il eut un soupir d'agacement. Tout allait de travers ici. Décidément ce monde était horrible et tellement inconnu qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'aider. Allen eut un gentil sourire un peu gêné :

- Je ne voudrai pas vous alarmer mais je crois bien que nous sommes perdus. Mais si on continue à avancer on croisera forcément quelqu'un. Vu qui'ci on croise toujours quelqu'un même aux endroits les plus inattendus.

« Ou pas. Je vois vraiment pas QUI aurai le bon sens de se balader dans une forêt de CHAMPIGNONS GEANTS ! Mais le bon sens a t'il cours ici ? Je ne crois pas...Je ne l'espère pas. Parce que me perdre dans une forêt, très peu pour moi. » songea Reever avec amertume. C'est alors que sous la frondaison des champignons s'éleva une petite chanson douce qui venait de non loin devant eux chanté par la voix d'une femme :

- Lacrimosa dies illa  
Qua resurget ex favilla  
Judicandus homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce, Deus:  
Pie Jesu Domine (1)

Reever en entendant cela eut un soupir de soulagement. Ouf en plus de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'aurait pas à être perdu dans la forêt. Enfin un truc bon parmi toutes ses horreurs. Il se tourna vers Allen pour voir si il avait entendu ce qui était certainement le cas. En effet, son visage s'était crispé et son pas nettement ralenti. Bizarre. Pas vraiment du soulagement. Mais pourquoi ? Il murmura en regardant Reever, sa main se crispant sur son bras :

- On ne pourrait pas continuer devant ? Il y a certainement quelqu'un d'autre, non ailleurs...

Reever à ses mots rit. Il plaisantait là ? Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait passer devant cette personne et prendre le risque de ne croiser plus personne ? Il rêvait. Il ne voulait pas se perdre, vraiment pas. Au pire, il irait demander lui même. Aussi s'exclama t'il :

- Ce serait stupide. Au pire je lui peux lui demander moi même, tu sais.

- Le problème est que vous êtes certes une Alice mais aussi un étranger et il ne vous répondra pas comme cela. On devrait continuer et...

- Non. Dit Reever fermement de ce ton avec lequel il essayait toujours de faire obéir Komui. Ce ton glacé qui n'exigeait que d'écouter. Qui sur Komui ne marchait jamais, entre parenthèse. Mais qui sur les autres marchaient toujours. Comme si il était immunisé contre lui par il ne savait quel miracle.

Qui sur Allen marcha du tonnerre. Il gela sur place et ils avancèrent. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient la lumière rare jusqu'alors grandissait, de la fumée venait danser de plus en plus dense sous leurs yeux. Ouh il n'aimait pas cela...Vraiment pas...Cela lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ? Il ne voyait plus. Au final peut être qu'Allen avait peut être raison... Et Allen devenait de plus en plus pale et ses yeux de plus en plus sombres. Et finalement ils débouchèrent dans une clairière dans laquelle il y avait un champignon immense qui au contraire de tous les autres avait avec les autres beaucoup de était de toutes les couleurs. Et au pied de celui ci se trouvait une femme qui portait une robe rouge et noire avec quatre sortes de tentacules noirs sur son visage. C'était elle qui chantait... Quoi mais que faisait 'elle ici sans...Et sur le champignon... QUOI ? Non c'était impossible... Quoique... Si Tap avait survécu ici...Reever s'étrangla en le reconnaissant et il s'exclama en balbutiant :

- Mar...Maréchal ?!

Et le Maréchal Cross rejeta une bouffée de sa cigarette qui dégageait beaucoup de fumée étonnamment et s'exclama :

-Commandant Reever ! Si je m'attendais à vous trouver là !

**(1) La chanson est la chanson de Lala dans l'anime**

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé ^^ Et je suis gentille par sur un gros suspense ^^ (j'ai déjà été assez sadique comme cela avec Komui et Reever pour ne pas en rajouter...) **

**Alors ce chapitre est constellé de petites références au manga comme avec les fleurs carnivores du Grand père de Krory (celle à qui on dit des choses gentilles pour les rendre gentilles), Apocryphos (que Reever ne peut pas connaître vu qu'il est tenu secret...) Aleistina (le gardien qui a jugé Allen au début du manga...) **

**Et maintenant que la magie et la guerre ont surgi on peut comprendre l'intitulé fantasy de cette histoire...**

**Et là vous vous demandez comment il peut connaître son nom... Alors que tous les autres l'ignorent et quel rôle il va avoir hein... Et bien vous verre.z..**

**Et je ne dirai qu'une chose : Don't judge a book by his cover (ne jugez pas au apparences), après vous ,en faites ce que vous voulez … **

**Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai est plu comme moi cela m'a plu à écrire ^^...Ce sera probablement la suite que j'écrirai demain ^^ Voilà bonne soirée ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mode mission impossible on (tout cela parce que j'écoute le thème...XD)**

**Voix off : Votre mission si vous l'acceptez est de réussir à écrire le chapitre 5 en deux jours sans se coucher à minuit le deuxième. L'acceptez vous ?**

**Moi : *fredonne le thème***

**Reever :*soupire* Je suppose qu'elle le prend... **

**Komui : N'empêche tu m'as bien fait du mal cette fois, Shira chan...**

**Moi : *s'interrompt* et avec tristesse parle* Mais Komui sama malheureusement je t'en fais toujours...**

**Reever: *tapote l' épaule de Komui* On s'y habitue, crois moi... Et j'ai pour « Shira chan » une mission impossible : Votre mission si vous l'acceptez est d 'écrire une fic sur Komui et moi sans yaoi entre lui et moi, sans rien de dramatique et joyeuse. L'acceptez vous ?**

**Moi :* mode Miranda on* Non laissez moi je suis une incapable... * va pour se jeter par la fenêtre mais Komui et Reever la rattrape***

**Reever* choqué* Hé n'en viens pas à ses extrémités ! T'es vraiment tarée... De toute manière je ne peux pas l'empêcher et si tu continues à malmener Johann et Peck voir Luberrier, tu peux continuer... Je plaisantais.**

**Moi : *choquée *Tu t'essayes à plaisanter de cette manière ? *mode sadique on*Espèce de jaloux si tu crois que j'ai pas compris que tu n'as pas apprécié le « Shira chan » de ton Komui...**

**Reever *choqué* et rouge *Elle..Ressemble à Johann !**

**Komui *sourit* Elle te rend la monnaie de ta pièce, plutôt... Mais je crois que l'on doit parler... *quitte la pièce avec Reever malgré ses protestations ***

**Moi : Exact. Il sont vraiment trop chous ^^ **

**Et j'ai une mission pour vous (peut être pas si impossible): Acceptez vous de lire et d'apprécier ce chapitre malgré cette idée s'apparentant à une sorte de délire étrange ? (si vous en êtes au chapitre 5 j'imagine que oui...) ? Voilà et sur ce j'éteins mon mode folie et allons voir le Maréchal pour la deuxième partie des explications de ce monde ^^**

Chapitre 5 : Le Maréchal Cross ou comment se la couler douce dans un monde parallèle alors que tout le monde vous croit mort 

Bon...Le monde ne tournait plus rond...Il voyait des fantômes maintenant... LE MARECHAL CROSS ? Remarque ce monde ne tournait déjà pas rond... Alors un peu plus, un peu moins...

Quoique...Attends... IL SE SOUVENAIT DE SON PRENOM ? Il se passait quoi là ? C'était la cigarette qui rendait le bon sens ? Mais il avait mis quoi comme substance dedans ? Reever ne pouvait que regarder interloqué le Maréchal. Qui eut un léger rire et s'exclama, ses yeux un peu menaçants faisant déglutir Reever, peu habitué à cette menace :

« On peut savoir ce qui me vaut de tels regards Commandant ?

- C'est juste que..Ben... Je pensais pas que je vous... balbutia Reever qui se sentait écrasé comme jamais par ce regard. En cet instant sur son champignon, Cross avait tout l'air d'un roi ou d'un Dieu qui s'abaissait à contempler un mortel. Et Reever n'apprécia pas cette impression de domination. Comme si il s'estimait meilleur que lui en cet instant. Parce qu il _savait _et que lui ne savait pas. Même Komui a l'ego surdimensionné n'avait jamais osé le regarder de la sorte. Même lui... Et rebelote...Voilà qu'il pensait de nouveau à lui... Ce pauvre Gardien dont la mère avait subi un sort terrible...argh... NE PAS PENSER A LUI MAINTENANT, C ETAIT CLAIR ? En tout cas, il aurait volontiers aimé que ce regard cesse. Par n'importe quel soudain une chaussure vola et percuta l'arrière du crâne du Maréchal qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Comme en réponse à sa prière. Le regard du Maréchal se mit à luire dangereusement et il s'exclama en regardant droit devant lui fixant quelqu'un derrière Reever :

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend, imbécile de disciple ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà répété un million de fois : JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE DISCIPLE ! Comment pourrai je être le disciple d'un homme tel que vous qui avez laissé crever la précédente Reine Blanche sans lever le petit doigt ? Alors que vous pouviez changer les choses ! rugit Allen.

Reever en resta pantelant. Il avait laissé mourir la mère de Komui...Il n'avait rien fait pour la sauver..Alors qu'il le pouvait...Alors c'était lui « le pouvoir destructeur qui cette fois là a refusé tout bonnement d'aider une Reine.. » Cela voulait dire que ce pouvoir destructeur, appui que cherchait les Reines vivaient dans des gens ? Et ici il n'était pas le maître d'Allen ? Et c'était à lui qu'il devait la fin de ce regard. « Hé mais alors réalisa Reever, si dans ce monde il n'est pas le maître d'Allen et qu'il le dit quand même, cela veut dire qu'il ...EN A CONSCIENCE ? Qu'il a conscience d'être dans un autre monde ou un rêve. Calme toi Reever tu t'en emballes peut être pour rien...» se morigéna t'il en suite en voyant où ses pensées l'entraînaient.

Le Maréchal eut un immense soupir et s 'exclama :

-De toute manière elle était déjà condamnée. Et mariée. Je n'ai fait que lui rendre service. Sa puissance magique n'était pas celle que requierait la prophé en plus pas assez puissante. J'ai pris le temps de me renseigner, figure toi, abruti.

- C'était une raison pour laisser mourir une femme ? riposta Allen. Et celle ci la laisserez vous mourir ?

- La prochaine, ce n'est pas à moi de la protéger ni à moi que l'on laisse le choix dit le Maréchal avec un sourire entendu en regardant Reever. Je ne suis plus l'Alice. La voilà la nouvelle, celle qui va encore déchaîner les passions et luttes pour l'avoir à ses côtés. Le pouvoir destructeur que cherche chaque Reine. Je croyais que tu l'avais senti crétin... Il ne t'annihile pas un peu ? Si il le voulait, Allen, si tu l'attaquait, ton statut de garde serait remis temporairement en cause. Démonstration.

QUOI ? Une prophétie, il avait été une Alice et maintenant c'était lui qui l'était et le pouvoir que tout le monde cherchait ? Alors là cela devait trop énorme. Bien trop. Et cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler. Et c'était encore plus perturbant. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Enfin, c'était insensé. D'accord il était plutôt bon comme scientifique, mais pas au point que l'on se déchire pour l'avoir à ses côtés. Et IL N AVAIT RIEN DE DESTRUCTEUR EN LUI ! Et...Et Puis d'abord pourquoi Maria s'était levée comme cela ? Oh non il n'aimait pas cela...

- L'esprit de la marionnette rugit Marian.

Quoi ? Mais il était malade ? Bon il semblerait bien qu'il n'ait pas retrouvé son bon sens...

Et Reever entendit la marionnette modifier son chant et s'apprêta à être possédé... Mais au moment où le chant parvint à ses oreilles, quelque chose en lui sans qu'il se l'explique quoi précisément qu'il sentait pou la première fois en lui rugit et ce fut soudain comme si il fut submergé de flammes noires et d'un flot noirâtre au milieu duquel il ne contrôlait rien. Il était simplement ce qui se trouvait au centre de cela, le pantin d'une force qui le dépassait et l'effrayait car totalement inconnue. Mais à peine eut il le temps de s'interroger dessus que soudain la sensation de perdition s'effaça et Maria fut soudain réduite au silence. Et apparemment, toutes ses tentatives pour ouvrir la bouche furent vaines. Euh.. Il s'était passé quoi là ? Cela voulait dire quoi tout cela ? Reever se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Et avait de plus en plus l'impression de nager en plein délire ou blague. Voilà maintenant que l'on lui rajoutait... CELA .Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment qualifier autrement cette.. chose... Et Marin lui se mit à rire et s'exclama :

- Hé bien hé bien, on dirait que le pouvoir d'une Alice vous a véritablement choisi pour accepter de vous défendre de la sorte. Et forcément, il est encore sauvage. Mais avec le temps il fera ce que vous en voudrez.

- Mais justement, je n'en veux pas de ce truc ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est partir d'ici le plus vite possible ! J'ai pas envie de m'impliquer dans un autre conflit ! Riposta Reever que les propos du Maréchal agaçaient ainsi que ses procédés.

Le Maréchal le regarda et s'exclama :

- Vous avez pris la potion et maintenant la seule solution pour vous de partir est d'aller en voir l'une d'elles. Et ne pas s'impliquer dans le conflit impliquera forcément que vous resterez ici pour très longtemps dans la haine des partisans de la Reine Blanche forcément. Et vous laisserez crever un ou une ami dont ici c'est le double. Car ici Reever ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est un monde parallèle au nôtre. Et tout ce qui se produit ici finit par arriver dans notre monde. Si vous y mourrez, dans notre monde vous mourrez, pas forcément de la même manière mais vous mourerez. Vu comment on vous a attiré ici ce sera probablement crise cardiaque dans votre sommeil. Tant que vous vivez ici vous pourrez vivre là bas. Et toute blessure subie ici sera ramenée là bas. Je le sais pour l'avoir essayé. J'ai été méchamment blessé au visage ici et quand j'ai regagné la Congrégation j'avais remmenée avec moi cette blessure. Mais l'inverse n'est pas toujours vrai. Ce qui se passe dans notre monde ne se produit pas forcément ici. Après tout ce sont deux mondes différents bien que très liés.

Les morts de notre monde sont automatiquement ramené ici et se mêlent à leurs doubles pour peu qu'ils existent ici. C'est ce qui est arrivé par exemple à Anita et son équipage. Ce qui fait qu'ils ont conscience d'être morts dans un univers et de la vie qu'ils y ont mené. Et la douleur est elle réelle.

Tout cela laissa choqué Reever. Et à la mine sérieuse du Maréchal il comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas du cela l'inquiéta bien plus que tout le reste. Certes il pourrait douter de la santé mentale du Maréchal, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que celui ci soit fou. Et soudain le Maréchal reprit, interrompant ses réflexions :

- Moi je suis arrivé en tant qu'Alice parce que je cherchais un endroit où me la couler douce tranquille pendant que Luberrier essayait en vain de me chercher et j'ai débarqué là. Moi, j'ai réussi à éviter la potion parce que je cherchais moi même un endroit pour me cacher. Et je suis tombé en plein chaos alors que je voulais me détendre. Et vu que cela ne me concernait pas vraiment, j'ai laissé les gens faire après m'être renseigné pour savoir si cela valait le coup. Et puis je m'en suis lassé de ce monde trop chaotique et j'ai simplement voulu rentrer. Mais avec toutes ses complications et ce stupide Apocryphos qui a presque failli me tuer, j'ai fini par vouloir revenir. Et j'ai réussi. Depuis je reste là et j'attends que l'autre est fini de faire sa chasse. Parce que même si ce monde lorsque l'on n'est plus impliqué dans cette guerre peut être agréable bien que taré, on se lasse des insultes et des recherches pour que l'on vous fasse la peau de la part de Komui quand il peut. Qui fidèle à lui même même ici continue à vouloir me traquer. Ou même de la part de cet asocial de chasseur. Un peu près pour la même raison sauf que lui n'aime pas beaucoup les Alices. Il ne leur fait pas confiance vu que celles ci ont toujours choisi ou presque le camp de la gagnante. À cause de cette rumeur qui courre rait qu'elle permet aux Alices de regagner plus rapidement leur monde. Et donc ben il essaye de tuer les Alices pour protéger la Reine puisqu'elle ne sont pas fiables selon lui. Nul ne sait si la rumeur est vraie et à part les deux Reines personne d'autre ne le sait. Donc c'est normal que je sois là et que je me souvienne de vous, puisque vous et moi nous n'avons jamais existé dans ce monde. On était déjà prédestinés à l'être, faut croire.

Ah...Le mystère de son absence était résolu... Pas de la manière la plus conventionnelle soit... Et la plus révoltante... Même Komui désespéré n'aurait pas choisi cette voie il en était sûr, même, pour éviter la paperasse. Fuir comme cela, dan un monde parallèle en laissant les autre se débrouiller. Cela ressemblait au Maréchal mais c'était cruel. Et il avait encore pensé à Komui... Alors soit c'était cet univers qui le modifiait, ce dont il se doutait, soi le problème était plus profond et venait de lui dès le départ. M'enfin y penser maintenant était pas une bonne idée. Cette rumeur elle aussi l'inquiétait. Et si c'était vrai ? Et ce tueur d'Alice ne lui disait rien qui vaille...Et va savoir pourquoi,« asocial » lui faisait penser à Kanda. Et au grondement d'Allen en entendant parler de lui, cela ne fit que confirmer cette impression. Bon en tout cas en effet ce monde ressemblait au sien...pardon le leurs avec le lâcheur. Que tout le monde croyait mort. Que Komui croyait mort. Il n'avait pas oublié son visage choqué devant cela. Ce visage qu'il arborait quand il était rentré dans son bureau alors que Reever l'avait cherché pour le ramener et son visage dévasté l'avait soudainement rendu muet. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Et cette attitude réveilla sa colère et le poussa à s'exclamer :

- Et évidemment vous ne pouviez pas prévenir ! A cause de cela tout le monde vous croit mort !

Le Maréchal s'exclama avec un rire méprisant :

- Cela se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui avez Apocryphos qui vous traque ! Il ne renonce jamais ce truc. Et si vous continuez comme cela je vous laisse avec le peu de connaissances que vous avez sur les Alices et ce monde et je ne vous aide pas à retrouver votre chemin puisque vous avez eu le malheur d'accepter d'être guidé par mon crétin de disciple dont le sens de l'orientation laisse aussi à désirer que celui que l'on connaît. Parce que moi j'ai pu consulter les archives que remplissent les Bookman ici aussi sur l'histoire de ce monde.

Aussi à ces mots Reever se tut, peu désireux de rester dans cette forêt et l'ignorance puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix d 'être dans cet univers. Et une fois qu'il le connaîtrait mieux, il verrait. Au contraire d'Allen qui vociféra de plus belle :

- Je ne suis pas votre disciple !

- Cela je le sais...commenta dans un murmure le Maréchal avec un petit air triste sur son visage. même si comme lui tu as bien des embrouilles... Et tu es son double mais tu ne le sais pas...

Reever ne put douter de la sincérité de cet air. Et cela le fit le plaindre sincèrement et lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait bien aimé ne pas se cacher comme cela. Il avait été un peu injuste sur ce coup, même si il essayait aussi sûrement de se la couler douce. Mais sa légendaire insouciance ne cachait pas que cela...Et il ne l'avait pas senti. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois...Mais déjà l'air triste s'effaça et le Maréchal reprit en tirant à nouveau une bouffée de sa cigarette :

- Au départ les Reines étaient deux frères et une soeur. Et l'âme du monde désigna la Reine Blanche, appelée ainsi ça car toujours vêtue de blanc pour être la Reine légitime. Mais cela ne plut pas à la Reine Rouge qui résolut de la tuer pour s'emparer du pouvoir avec l'aide de sa sœur Noire. Et elles la tuèrent par les armes et la Reine Rouge s'empara du trône, oubliant celle qu'il l'aidât à prendre la place de la Reine Blanche. Elle voulut détruire ce monde dépendant de cette âme qui donna sa sœur pour reine et ainsi s'en reconstruire un mais son pouvoir était seulement créateur: elle ne put donc rien faire. D'autant qu'au même moment, celle ci du faire face à plusieurs crises. L'âme du monde lui envoya une nouvelle Reine Blanche plus puissante que la première et l'entoura de gardes pour la protéger. Sa sœur ou plutôt son frère monta un complot pour la tuer. Alors à son tour, la Reine Rouge se créa des gardes et invoqua ses premiers Akumas. Et il semblait vraiment mal parti. Jusqu'à se que débarque la première Alice. Elle s'appelait Alice Liddell. Une histoire fantaisiste d'un professeur de mathématiques d'Oxford, l'endroit d'où elle venait, lui avait donné envie d'aller dans cet univers particulier. Et parce que la seule personne qu'elle y eut connu de raisonnable et celle qui pouvait la renvoyer rapidement dans son monde était la Reine Rouge, elle prêta sa force à celle de la Reine Rouge. Qui se rendit compte de par ce rationalisme que dégageait la petite de son pouvoir inhabituel dans ce monde. De par la force de son esprit, elle était capable de défaire ce qui ne lui convenait pas. Un pouvoir qui manquait à la Reine Rouge. Grâce à son aide, le complot fut empêché, la Reine Banche tuée et la petite fille paraît il regagna son monde. Mais l'âme du monde fournit depuis lors très souvent une Alice et ramène toujours une Reine Blanche tant et si bien que si un jour le Reine Rouge veut rebâtir un monde totalement indépendant de cette âme, il devra d'abord trouver un moyen d'empêcher les Reines de se renouveler. Et depuis lors la Reine Noire elle, essaye de revenir pour tuer enfin ce frère qu'elle voulait tuer.

Et bien voilà qui expliquait un peu mieux le tout. Et cela ressemblait beaucoup à leur situation actuelle. Le Comte qui veut détruire mais qui ne peut pas vraiment tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé la Reine, la sorte de « Coeur précieux ». et éliminer celui ci. D'ailleurs la Reine était peut être aussi la seule source d'origine des gardes ou « Exorcistes » .Et,oui Allen avait encore un parasite en lui. Mais là, c'était une Reine Noire au lieu du Quatorzième... Pas de chance, vraiment. « Décidément, ce monde est pire que le nôtre » songea Reever. D'ailleurs, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, c'était les propos de Komui, non ? « La Congrégation à côté c'est de la rigolade ». En effet...Il avait raison, ce bougre... Et d'ailleurs il lui avait aussi dit quand il lui avais dit que ce n'était heureusement pas la réalité ce « Qui sait ?» qui aujourd'hui était plus que véridique. Ah là là, un visionnaire Komui, un visionnaire... Et soudain se rappela à son esprit cette histoire de prophétie et de volontariat. Aussi s 'exclama t'il :

- Et cette prophétie ? Et pourquoi je suis quand même venu dans ce monde alors que je ne voulais pas ?

Cross eut un petit sourire et s'exclama :

- Le fidèle partisan de la Reine Noire a à sa mort prédit que la Reine qui déférait la Reine Rouge serait Reine et garde à la fois. Et pourquoi parce que Lavi vous a probablement observé comme le sont autorisé les Bookman à regarder les autres mondes et a pris la flamme d'annihilation qui lui semblait la plus forte , preuve que vous êtes une Alice. Normalement, le désir d'un autre monde suffit à y mener quand on est trop rationaliste. Car ce monde ne prend jamais en son sein des fous.

Donc il était possible de cumuler plusieurs status. Et Lenalee pourrait bien être la Reine, celle de la prophé bon, il avait de plus en plus envie de faire la peau à ce stupide lapin. Comme si en temps normal il n'avait pas tant de soucis que cela...Remarque ici il ne serait peut être pas obligé de surveiller Komui. Ouf. Ou pas... Une partie de lui se manifestant à nouveau en opposition lui indiquant le contraire. Mais décidément, pourquoi pensait il autant à lui ? Parce qu'il n'était pas sous ses yeux ? Ou pire... Il ne devait pas y penser, non... C'était juste un délire énorme de son esprit... Qui ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui d 'ailleurs... Et d'abord pourquoi avait il rougi quand tout à l'heure dans la réalité il lui avait fait un compliment ? Pourquoi cela lui avait il plu ? Bon là ça devenait compliqué et c'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à tout cela... Et puis il aurait bien un moment donné le temps de démêler tout cela, parce que continuer comme cela..Pas bonne idée... Mais il devait avouer que la réponse lui faisait peur. TRES peur.

- Ah et une dernière chose : Une Alice dispose d'un statut spécial ici bas. Normalement, personne ne peut lui faire du mal ou la blesser volontairement reprit Cross.

Ha Ha Ha. Et la blessure qu'il se payait, alors ? Un « accident de parcours ? » En plus, il faisait bien mal cet accident de parcours... Enfin heureusement qu'il y avait cette flamme sinon il serait déja un zombie...Ouh là si il se mettait à compter sur ce truc zarb... Pas bon signe...

-Ben c'est raté ricana Reever. La Reine Rouge devrait réviser ces cours d'éthique...

- Sauf que le Tappwooky est une créature rendue à l'état sauvage qui heureusement pour Tap n'a pas rejoint son double et donc aussi soumise à ses instincts. Alors la Reine Rouge n'est pas responsable de cela. Et elle essayera sans doute de faire ami ami avec vous. Et n'étiez vous pas prêt à « tout faire pour fuir cet univers » ? s'exclama Marian avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Reever se figea et rougit. Il avait dit cela. Et si l'autre était au courant...Cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait ESPIONNE ! Et qu'il l'avait vu rougir et entendu le compliment. Donc les protagonistes de ce rêve...pardon ce monde parallèle pouvait avoir des contacts avec la réalité. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait espionné. Et cela plus que tout cela ne lui plaisait pas. Aussi s'exclama t'il :

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous m'espionniez moi en particulier ? Vous n'aviez pas autre à faire comme..je ne sais pas moi...ESPIONNER QUElQU' UN D AUTRE ?

Cross hocha les épaules et tira à nouveau une bouffée de sa cigarette et s'exclama :

- Ce n'est pas vous que j'espionnais. C'était Komui. Pour savoir si il s'était mis à me traquer. Pas ma faute si la discussion s'est révélée plus intéressante qu'il n'y paraît. On en apprend tout les jours. Dommage en tout cas.

Reever rougit plus fort encore et ignora le sous entendu induit par ce « Dommage en tout cas » qu'il ne comprenait pas en plus... Mais il n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont il parlait de cette entrevue. Et encore moins cet air de _je sais et toi non_ qu'il avait à nouveau. Il comprenait vraiment pourquoi Allen ne l'appréciait pas tellement...Si il était souvent comme cela...C'était compréhensible.

- Bon et puis j'en ai assez de parler à des chiens galeux. Le reste tu l'apprendras sur le tas. De toute manière, comme un bon scientifique de ton état, je suis presque sûr que tu vas d'abord observer la situation avant de juger. Sachant qu'ici personne ne veut ta mort à toi pour le moment mais que ta décision aura forcément des conséquences.

- Des chiens galeux ? Rugirent en même temps Allen et Reever agacé. Vous ne vous êtes pas regardé, Monsieur le fugitif !

Cross rit devant leur réaction conjointe et s'exclama :

- Désolé mais même avec de l'imagination vous n'êtes pas de jolies demoiselles. Et j'estime avoir perdu assez de temps comme cela avec vous. J'avais d'ailleurs un rendez vous avec une jolie demoiselle que vous m'avez empêché de rejoindre. Donc vous devrez lui porter cette lettre d'excuse que j'avais rédigé en avance au cas où je croiserai des opportuns comme vous . Et vous ne pouvez pas refuser. C'est le prix à payer pour tous les renseignements que j'ai apporté.Et si tu ne le fais pas, crétin de disciple, je te collerai le double de tes dettes actuelles. Et vous prenez le chemin qui descend et vous serez dans la bonne direction. Voilà et une dernière chose : Imbécile de disciple pour toutes les horreurs que tu m'as dit, je te rajoute des dettes.

Allen aussitôt rugit en se précipitant vers lui :

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Vous m'en avez déjà collé tellement sur le dos ... Et je ne suis pas votre disciple !

Reever lui s'exclama :

-Mais vous en avez dit que très peu ! Vous n avez même pas parlé de ce truc noir là...

Mais déjà Marian lança un ordre à Maria très clair:

- Vellum de Magdalena.

Et Reever se souvenant que ce truc noir apparemment en lui pouvait annuler ce pouvoir essaya de l'appeler. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment faire et il sentait aussi vide que d'habitude. Cela ne marcha ainsi pas du tout. Et mince pour une fois qu'il aurait bien aimé que le paranormal l'aide. Raté. Et l'autre avant de s'effacer complètement s'exclama avec un petit sourire un peu triste:

- Faites attention à vous, Commandant. Ce serait bête de rajouter aux douleurs de Komui.

Hein ? Que voulait t'il dire ? Reever ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander mais déjà il avait disparu. Il tourna la tête en tout sens à sa recherche mais Allen soudain posa sa main sur son épaule. Il avait l'air complètement démoralisé et non loin du mode Dark Allen si bien que Reever jugea préférable de le laisser tranquille et il s'exclama :

- Ça ne sert à rien, si il a décidé de disparaître rien ne le ramènera.

Au pied du champignon reposait la lettre en question. Reever en soupirant alla la récupérer. Certes il avait eu des réponses à ses questions mais en même temps Cross avait suscité encore plus de questions. Comme sur ce truc étrange qui apparemment serait en lui, source de conflits. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et d'abord comment ce truc marchait et pourquoi il était en lui ? Maintenant il devrait attendre les explications de la Reine probablement. Et pourquoi l'autre lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? Car,oui observer, c'est ce qu'il allait faire car peut être qu'on exagérait la situation ici. Et que tout cela l'emballait pas grande mesure. Il quittait une guerre pour en retrouver une autre avec les mêmes il était au centre... Un élément clé apparemment... Normal... Alors qu'il était si insignifiant dans son propre monde et paf ! Cela lui tombait dessus d'un coup tout cela...C'était beaucoup là sur le coup... Bien trop d'ailleurs. M'enfin, se lamenter ne l'aiderait pas. Il fallait avancer. Et vite sinon,il deviendrait un...Reeverwooky ? Ha . Ce qu'il était hilarant des fois... Et peut être que la Reine Rouge prise de pitié le sauverait. Certainement d'ailleurs..;En échange de son soutien... Brrr... En même temps si elle était la clé de son salut comme la rumeur le disait...Mais condamner un mort un ami...Euh...Pas vraiment le truc qu'il appréciait... Chouette... Tout ce qu'il fallait c'était que cette rumeur soit fausse. Alors tout irait mieux... Mais tout cela ne le ferait pas avancer non.

Avec un soupir son regard se tourna vers le chemin qui descendait dans lequel débouchait la clairière. Il descendait en une pente plutôt rude. A l'opposé se trouvait un chemin qui lui montait en pente très rude. D'accord. En plus les chemins étaient durs. Cool. L'intégral. Quand il arriverait devant la Reine, ce ne serait plus d'un chien galeux qu'il aurait l'air mais d'un mendiant...Génial. Très classe. « Bravo Pays des « Merveilles » pour être si impraticable... » songea t'il avec exaspération.

Mais tant bien que mal ils descendirent la pente en s'agrippant aux plantes qui sillonnaient le chemin en descendant (heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elles y étaient) malgré de nombreux faux pas qui faillirent les précipiter tout en bas. Allen parlait à voix basse mais d'après les mots qui parvenaient à Reever, celui ci comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger :

- Abruti de maître...Comme si j'avais déjà pas assez de dettes...Et qu'est ce que je raconte en plus...Si il me tenait pas avec ses photos compromettantes...qu'est ce que je lui ferai voir... je lui ferai payer... très cher...

Après tout un Allen en mode ressasseur pouvait être dangereux estima t'il.

Et enfin ils arrivèrent en bas de ce chemin ...Pour se trouver face à un immense lac au milieu duquel reposait un magnifique trois mats . Tout le ponton qui y menait qui allait jusqu'au centre de celui ci était décoré de lanternes chinoises suspendues à la rembarde qu'il y avait de chaque côté du ponton et servait de garde fou. Le bateau lui même comptait un nombre incroyable de lanternes chinoises suspendues dans le cordage. « Est ce que si cacherait Komui par hasard ? » Se demanda Reever. « Possible... »De la musique enjouée parvenait de celui ci et même à distance on voyait des multiples gens s'affairer autour d'une table sous les ordres d'une magnifique femme vêtue d'un kimono rose avec de très jolies fleurs dessus, fardée comme une geisha aux très longs cheveux noirs qui donnait des ordres depuis l'endroit où se tenait la barre un homme chauve à ses côtés...enfin une femme comme le jugea Reever choqué en voyant ses seins à ses côtés. Hum pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait comme endroit renfermant Komui, finalement... Devant lui le visage d'Allen se crispa et il s 'exclama furieux:

-J'aurai du m'en douter...Il m'a trompé cet abruti...Il s'est servi de nous pour ses affaires...

-A..Allen ? s'exclama Reever inquiet brusquement pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

- On n'est pas dans la bonne direction du tout. Ce malade nous a envoyé chez sa maîtresse, la Duchesse qui est à l'opposé et...

- Alors on est perdu ? On est des messagers ? Allez venez...Madame Anita sera ravie de vous voir... S'exclama soudain une voix rieuse près de Reever qui se retourna pour la chercher dans tous le sens sans la voir. Avant de voir un sourire flotter dans l'air juste devant lui...Ouh là...Il était bon pour l'asile là non ? Avec tout cela, certainement... Et soudain des oreilles de chat commencèrent à se matérialiser tandis qu'Allen s'exclama l'air très grave :

- On est dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou.

**Et voilà mission réussie ^^ **

**Et voilà le Maréchal qui j'espère ne diffère pas trop de la version d'origine ^^ Par contre j'aime bien l'imaginer en voyeur ^^ **

**Pauvre Allen avec un maître encore empiré par mes soins...Il n'a pas pire ^^**

**Et pauvre Reever dans le déni il fait fort.^^Et je pense que les yaoistes elles auront compris les allusions du Maréchal transformé en Absolem pour l'occasion ^^**

**Et pour la suite attendez vous à une Duchesse (si vous savez la femme qui a un bébé qui se transforme en porc...) complètement tarée (en même temps le Maréchal n'a pas été très sympa avec elle...) et là niveau folie cela va être quelque chose (cela se rapprochera de la scène dans Alice qui lui est liée ^^) Enfin je vais essayer ^^**

**Ah et pour le nom de la Reine Blanche vu que Fanfiction m'a coupé la fin de ma phrase : On peut le dire dans le cas où il n'est pas lié à cette fonction dans la phrase . Mettons que Reever est al Reine Blanche(et hop pas de spoil) si je dis: « Reever est vivant, » est bien je peux. Par contre si je dis « La Reine Reever est vivant » cela ne marchera pas ^^(Reever : Quel exemple pourri... Moi : cela aurait pu être pire, tu sais... Reever :... Je sais...)**

**Alice Liddell est l'une des enfants pour qui l'histoire d'Alice a été crée ^^ On raconte que le professeur de mathématiques Charles Dogdson de son vrai nom ou Lewis Caroll de son pseudonyme la leur racontait avec ses trois sœurs lors d'une promenade en barque à Oxford et que cela lui venait comme cela sans préméditation ^^ D'où le ait qu'elle soit la première Alice ^^ Voilà pour la petite histoire ^^**

**Voilà à bientôt ^^ Je pense que ce sera encore la suite de cette fic puis je retournerai voir ce cher Johann et par la suite mon « Cierge pour Lenalee » ^^ Voilà à la prochaine ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ^^ Et voilà déjà la suite ^^ J'espère que vous aimez bien cette fic toujours ^^ Alors au programme d'aujourd'hui : Folie à gogo, vol d'assiettes, crises de colère, chantage...Donc sortez couverts... XD Et buvez chaud avec ce froid dehors qui menace ^^ Et vive les fous**

**réveillons les fous /Qui sommeillent en nous / souverains ds rêves chante debout les fous de mozart l'opéra rock...***

Chapitre 6 : Anita ou comment quitter le rôle de la gentille femme quand encore une fois son amour la fuit

A force, l'anormalité, il devrait s'y habituer. Parce que sinon il finirait par mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Et ferait du mal à Komui. Voilà autre chose maintenant...Il fallait que les propos du Maréchal lui montent à la tête...Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de lui Reever, non ? Pour lui il était interchangeable avec un autre très certainement..Du moment qu'il avait quelqu'un à embêter...

mais quand même...Devant lui se dessinait un hybride de Timothy qui arborait de magnifiques oreilles de chat et une queue assortie. Mais après tout ce n'était pas plus fou que les roses carnivores ou la forêt de champignons géants...Ou Lavi et ses camarades lapins...Bah il devrait supporter..En théorie..De toute manière il n'avait pas le choix...Ou « Ici gît Reever Wenhamm » ou bonjour Reeverwooky...Ah là là l'artisan de son destin était particulièrement sadique avec lui pour lui faire subir toutes ces misères. A côté de lui Allen eut un sourire sadique et s'exclama :

- Mon petit Timothy...Tu sais que c'est risqué d'apparaître devant moi après ce que tu m'as fait subir ?

Timothy haussa les épaules et s'exclama :

- Un deal était un deal Allen et tu l'as accepté...Tu sais pourtant que je ne fais rien gratuitement...

- Mais ton tour a bien failli me coûter la vie ! Komui était tellement énervé contre moi pour avoir osé toucher Lenalee de cette manière... Et je n'ai pu lui échapper qu'en avouant... NE ME FORCE PAS A LE DIRE SALE MATOU SURTOUT DEVANT LUI rugit un Allen rougissant.

Bon ben sister complex... Cela ne l'étonnait même pas...Et zut, quand il ne pensait pas à lui, c'était lui qui venait à son esprit dans une discussion. Génial. Serait il juste de dire qu'il était poursuivi par Komui ? Ou plutôt obsédé par lui ? Voire même les deux...Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? C'était vraiment bizarre... Et pourquoi Allen rougissait comme cela ? Et comment s'était il sauvé de Komui en avouant quelque chose ? Alors là mystère... Et apparemment il ne le saurait jamais.

Pendant ce temps, en réponse Timothy éclata de rire et s'exclama :

- Non, tu as réussi à lui dire ? Il a du avoir du mal à te croire..Et il a du te le faire payer très cher...

Tout cela était bien mystérieux. D'autant qu'il était persuadé que ce « il » désignait deux personnes différentes. Komui était l'une d'entre elle, mais l'autre... ? Bonne question...

Allen eut un frisson et s'écria se reprenant déjà:

- Peut être mais c'est pas le sujet de la discussion ! Tout ce que l'on veut c'est aller à la Vallée Neigeuse ! On s 'est trompé de chemin et on s'en sortira sans ton aide sale matou ! Sur ce... dit Allen voulant s'en aller.

« La Vallée Neigeuse ». Cela devait être un nom de code pour désigner le château de la Reine Blanche. Nom bien trouvé d'ailleurs. Ce ne pouvait qu'être cela. Et Allen recommençait à vouloir partir alors qu'ils risquaient de ne croiser personne d'autre. Remarque la dernière fois cela ne les avait pas réussi, puisqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici. Alors Reever, prudent, décida de se ranger à l'avis d'Allen(en priant de croiser d'autres gens très fort). D'autant que Timothy avait apparemment tendance à faire des sales coups en échange de cette aide. Probablement des possessions. Aussi allait il emboîter le pas à Allen quand il senti quelqu'un qui attrapa son bras. En tournant la tête, celui ci vit Timothy qui lui s'exclama d'une voix veloutée :

- Si tu me permets de posséder un petit peu le corps de la Reine Blanche en m'acceptant pendant le voyage, je veux bien vous guider. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que cela faisait d'être Reine et d'avoir ce pouvoir créateur en soi. Cela doit être zarb. Et Allen, tu veux vraiment avoir plus de dettes si tu ne donnes pas cette lettre ? Et je n'accepterai pas de la ramener comme cela et de me essuyer les foudres de la patronne comme cela.

Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait faire cela, juste pour être guidé ? D'autant que le sourire de Timothy ne lui disait rien qui vaille, comme si celui qui aurait énormément d'ennuis par la suite, ce serait Reever. Oui, si il possédait la Reine et qu'elle s'avérait être Lenalee et qu'il faisait en sorte qu'elle reste toujours avec lui, là, il allait au devant de gros problèmes. De très gros problèmes. Dont là il ne voyait pas comment il s'en serait tiré. Un Komui en mode sister complex étant TRES dangereux, mieux valait se défiler... Par contre Allen s'était figé sur place, la menace ayant l'air de faire effet sur lui. Et soudain Timothy s'exclama :

- A moins que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi...

Ce qui fit resurgir la colère d'Allen qui allait s'exclamer quelque chose lorsque soudain Timothy fut attrapé violemment par la peau du cou. Et une femme blonde aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval dans son cou le tenait et s'écria :

- Alors c'est pour cela que tu m'as faussé compagnie ! Embêter des pauvres gens encore ! Comme si tu n'en avais pas assez fait avec ce pauvre Allen ! L'étude est bien plus importante. Et tu as de la chance qu'il y a des gens car sinon c'était coup de pied létal.

Bon ben Emilia, la voilà...Fidèle à elle même. Et il avait échappé au coup de pied létal..Ouf.. Mais cela allait peut être être pire par la suite...Alors ne pas crier victoire trop vite...Surtout ici...

Pendant ce temps, Timothy s'était raidi dans cette étreinte et se mit soudain à protester avant qu'un sourire sadique ne vienne se dessiner sur ses lèvres,inquiétant Reever au plus haut point :

- Mais Emilia...Ce sont des messagers...

En entendant cela Allen et Reever se figèrent. Tous deux n'aimaient pas cela, sans que Reever ne sache quoi précisément dans ce cas. D'ailleurs, son instinct n'avait jamais été aussi actif dans ce monde. Peut être que c'était du au truc en lui là...

Et le visage d'Emilia s'éclaira soudainement et elle s'exclama :

- C'est une lettre du seigneur Cross n'est ce pas ? La patronne sera très contente de la voir .. Venez allons la lui remettre en personne, cela lui fera du bien de voir d'autres gens. Peu de gens viennent ici alors...

- On se demande pourquoi..murmura Allen en frissonnant, ce qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde Reever. Que voulait dire ? Et déjà Allen effaça son visage inquiet et s'exclama en souriant le plus chaleureusement possible :

- Désolé Emilia mais nous avons des choses à faire très importantes alors...

Il alla pour s'en aller, Reever sur ses talons peu désireux de vérifier cet instinct qui lui prédisait des choses pas très agréables pour la suite. Va savoir pourquoi son instinct était plutôt performant aujourd'hui et ne s'était pas trompé mais Emilia s'exclama :

- Nous avons de quoi vous restaurer et des mitarashi dango à satiété.

Là, Reever sut qu'ils étaient perdus. Vu l'appétit d'Allen, ils n'échapperaient pas au pire. Il maudit plus fort encore celui qui s'amusait avec leurs destinées. Et il ne s'y trompa pas quand Allen se retourna vers Emilia, des étoiles dans les yeux en demandant :

- C'est vrai ?

Emilia eut un immense sourire chaleureux et s'exclama :

- Bien sûr. Et cette longue descente a du vous affamer . Venez vous restaurer et nous tenir un peu compagnie.

L'offre aurait été sympathique si le pressentiment de Reever n'était pas si fort. Même si c'était vrai qu'il avait plutôt faim. Mais il se méfiait. Peut être à tort. Mais de toute manière raisonner le ventre d'Allen était aussi vain qu'empêcher Komui de lancer un Komulin sur un prétendant à la main de sa sœur... Bon vive la comparaison, mais l'idée était là...Mais lui, n'y était pas obligé, et apparemment personne n'avait encore senti « cette flamme de destruction » qui apparemment luisait en lui. Donc on ne savait pas encore qu'il était une Alice. Aussi eut il un sourire poli et s'exclama t'il :

- Non merci. Je crois que je vais remonter dans la clairière et...

-Allons ne vous faites pas prier, chère Alice commenta Timothy avec à nouveau son sourire de sadique avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête déconfite d'Emilia et de Reever dont l'anonymat venait d'exploser en mille morceaux à cause d'un sale matou.

- C'est...inattendu. Mais laissez nous vous montrer qu'il peut aussi faire bon vivre au Pays des Merveilles quand on n'est pas en train de tenir une arme ! S'exclama Emilia qui attrapa son bras et l'entraîna avec elle, Allen ouvrant la marche et murmurant tout bas :

- Mitarashi...

Et elle avait plutôt de la force pour une femme...Et en plus, vu qu'elle avait été gentille, il ne pouvait pas refuser son pour un pressentiment...Et son « guide » était de toute manière aux abonnés absents...Alors..Contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur...

Et sur ses pensées son regard se perdit aux alentours du ponton et sur la rive gauche assez lointaine Reever vit des temples japonais. « Bon, le Japon je suppose que c'est une des garnisons d'Akumas ici aussi, mais vivre près d'eux, elle est inconsciente ou quoi ? A moins que dans ce monde elle ne se soit pas engagée...Parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons c'était une sympathisante...Qui a ses souvenirs selon Cross..Alors pourquoi Allen s 'en méfie t'il à ce point ? Parce qu'elle a sympathisé avec le Maréchal ? »songea Reever. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder tellement sur ses pensées car ils étaient déjà arrivés au bateau qui était relié au ponton par une échelle. Arrivée devant, Emilia lâcha Reever et tenant toujours de l'autre main Timothy qui essayait de lui échapper malgré les regards furieux de celle ci, elle s''exclama :

- Je vais prévenir la patronne et enfermer le chenapan dans un endroit dont il ne pourra s'enfuir, celui ci étant traité avec un peu de sang destructeur pour annihiler son don.

Du « sang destructeur ? » Il ne voulait pas savoir comment elle l'avait eu. Surtout pas...Et inconsciemment il effleura sa blessure. Après tout, si il y avait quelque chose en lui qui annulait certaines choses, pourquoi pas aussi son sang ? Et c'est alors qu'il nota le médaillon écarlate autour du cou d'Emilia...Probablement rempli de ce « sang destructeur ». Il nota soudain la ligne rouge tracée au sol sur le ponton. Bon, ben il comprenait pourquoi ils vivaient en toute tranquillité près d'un nid d'Akumas . Ils étaient protégés. D'une manière guère rassurante pour Reever...

Timothy lui protestait contre Emilia la traitant de tous les noms mais celle ci l'ignora et grimpa l'échelle et disparut sur le pont d'où résonnaient en plus de la musique des ordres en chinois que Reever ne comprenaient pas ne put que rester muet tandis qu'Allen lui restait en mode zombie. Bon ben la discussion tombait à l'eau... En haut, deux voix féminines s'élevèrent, l'une d'elles étant celle d'Emilia. Et à la voix pleine d'autorité de la seconde qui soudain se teinta de joie, tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Ouf, son sang ne servirait encore pas de décoration...Et soudain la tête blonde d'Emilia réapparut se penchant vers eux :

- Madame Anita serait ravie de vous avoir à bord !

« Bon... Ben allons y » se dit Reever avec un grand soupir guère rassuré emboîtant le pas à Allen, toujours complètement hypnotisé. Et il déboucha sur le pont du trois mât où était dressé une table à laquelle des marins empressés rajoutaient des plats et des assiettes. Et devant eux se tenait la femme au kimono rose qui leur souriait avec gentillesse à un point tel que Reever en vint à se demander pourquoi il se méfiait autant d'elle. Avant qu'une voix lui rappelle que c'était à cause de la méfiance d'Allen et de ces trucs étranges comme la ligne de sang probablement et de son instinct curieusement très actif. Avec douceur elle s'avança vers Reever et s'exclama d'un ton compatissant :

- Alors c'est vous que ce monde a fait le successeur de Cross ? J'imagine que vous devez vous sentir complètement perdu ?

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, Reever se sentit enfin compris et recevait un peu de compassion, vu que Cross n'avait fait que le narguer ou sous entendre des choses que Reever ne comprenait ou ne connaissait pas. Aussi, se sentant reconnaissant de cette marque d'attention et de compassion, il s'exclama avec un petit rire nerveux :

- Et encore, les termes sont faibles. Je n'ai jamais été aussi perdu de toute ma vie. Faut dire que mon arrivée n'y étant pas prévue ni même désirée et vu que je ne suis pas habitué à un monde aussi fou, je surnage beaucoup.

Anita eut un petit rire et s'exclama :

- Je vous comprend, j'ai eu la même impression quand je suis arrivée à mon tour après ma mort. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pensais à un endroit tranquille et je débarque en plein chaos dans une guerre à laquelle apparemment je ne prenais pas vraiment part même si j'aidais ici aussi les partisans de la Reine Blanche. Mais ici non plus je ne les ai directement pas croisé même si je sais qu'ils sortent régulièrement de leur château. Surtout la Reine Blanche mais vu que son identité est gardée très secrète ça peut être n'importe laquelle même si je penche pour Lenalee comme ont tendance à le sous entendre les partisans de la Reine Blanche. Mais cela peut aussi être une couverture vu que les analyses suite à la convocation de celle devant la Reine Rouge n'ont rien donné. Mais si elle est sous scellé, personne ne peut le savoir.

Ouf... Il n'était pas anormal...Et pas le seul que ce monde est décontenancé... Alors, la Reine Rouge avait fait des analyses et rien trouvé ? Mais cela pourrait être une couverture ? Et appris que la Reine Blanche aussi se baladait parfois incognito...Alors que puisque les gens d'ici étaient sensibles à ce pouvoir par exemple qu'il y aurait en lui et que Reever ne sentait absolument pas, ils pouvaient très bien sentir ce pouvoir et vu que à part la Reine Rouge(et le parasite en Allen qui n'était pas toujours réveillé, si il suivait la logique) il était prête à parier que le seul au pouvoir créateur était la Reine Blanche. Et c'était quoi ces scellés ? Reever leva un regard interrogateur vers Anita qui s'exclama avec un petit sourire :

- D'abord mangeons un peu et je vous répondrez à table. Et vous me montrerez cette lettre de Cross que j'attendais en personne.

L'invitation était si cordiale que Reever ne put refuser et suivit ses ordres passant à table, s'installant le plus loin possible d'Allen se rappelant de son appétit vorace. Qu'il mit presque aussitôt en application s 'emparant de brochettes de mitarashis sur un plateau, déstabilisant le serveur que Reever reconnut comme étant Chao Ji, au point qu'il en lâcha son plateau et dévisagea méprisant Allen , regard qu'Allen ne lui rendit pas , trop occupé à manger. En voyant cela, Anita qui venait de s'installer s'exclama son visage se faisant sévère :

- Espèce de maladroit, fais donc attention ! Et il est un invité, alors ne le méprise pas !

- Mais maîtresse...Il est le disciple de Cross et parasité, celui qui vous fait toujours att...

- TAIS TOI CHAO JI HAN ! rugit violemment Anita avec un tel niveau de décibels que Reever se demanda d'où lui venait une telle puissance. Et la voir s'emporter de la sorte l'effraya. Elle qui avait l'air si gentille venait de détruire en un instant sa couverture, réveillant son mauvais pressentiment.

Allen releva la tête de ses mitarashi et s 'exclama en choeur,rajoutant au chaos sonore :

D'abord je ne suis pas son disciple ! Et ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si j'ai cette Reine Noire en moi ! J'aimerai tellement ne pas l'avoir mais elle est là. Et ton mépris a une autre cela parce que j'ai sauvé le Chapelier alors qu'il est aussi humain que nous ! Et la Reine Blanche est tombée d'accord avec moi ! Alors tu n'as pas le droit de continuer à me reprocher cela !

Aie, il allait avoir mal à la tête avec tout cela..Super, pas comme si il avait pas déjà assez mal au bras... Maintenant la tête lui ferai mal aussi..Décidément il le sentait de moins en moins ce repas...D'autant que cette Anita pouvait être dangereuse et pas si frêle et gentille que cela...Tout cela n'était pas pour le rassurer du tout... Non, vraiment...Et il avait sauvé le Chapelier..Et c'était qui ce Chapelier ? Bah le futur leur dirait peut être ..Mais vu la tête de Chao ji, pas quelqu'un qu'il aimait...

Chao Ji ignorant les injonctions d'Anita (d'ailleurs Reever se demanda comment il faisait tant c'était fort...) continua sur sa lancée:

- Oui mais la Rien Blanche est trop gentille..Elle respecte trop la vie...Alors qu'il ne la mérite pas...

- Et qui est tu pour en juger ? trancha Allen sèchement. Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard lorsque soudain un plat fonça sur la tête de Chao Ji et éclaboussant Allen par la même occasion et faisant sursauter Reever qui se retourna vers ses hôtes surpris, pour voir l'homme...pardon la femme le bras encore tendu, l'air furieux. Ce qui poussa Reever à se faire tout petit sur sa chaise , peu désireux de s'en prendre un à son tour si il déplaisait à la maîtresse des lieux et consterné devant cette folie, pendant qu'Anita pouffait un petit peu. Mais ils étaient vraiment malades ! Pour faire taire, ils lançaient des plats brûlants comme cela ? Et cela l'amusait ? Bon autant pour la santé mentale de cette femme...En même temps, vivre sur un bateau, c'était déja pas très sain, surtout un bateau immobile comme il en avait l'air...Remarque niveau efficacité, cela l'était vraiment. En effet,tout deux étaient devenus muets et regardaient Anita. Mais ce qui acheva Reever se fut Allen qui se pourléchant les babines, s'exclama :

- Hmm..Mitarashi dango...

Là Reever se demanda si il n'était pas plutôt dans un asile de fous... Et où il était tombé pour voir de tels trucs...Certes cela ressemblait bien à Allen de s'attarder sur de tel détails, mais quand même... Cela tombait à côté de la plaque complètement...Il avait de plus en plus peur sur le leur santé mentale, la sienne et l'état dans lequel il allait sortir de tout cela...

Mais captant la frayeur et l'horreur qu'elle avait provoqué à Reever, Anita s 'exclama :

- Il faut nous pardonner nos rudes manières. C'est juste que en ce moment, nous sommes tous un peu à cran...

- A cause des Akumas ? Commenta Reever qui ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de rester effrayé et décontenancé par ce brusque changement d'attitude, cette douceur revenue. Quelque chose en elle ne lui plaisait pas, ce brusque emportement, comme si elle pouvait devenir folle à tout moment... Même si cela pouvait sembler absurde. En même temps il côtoyait tous les jours en temps normal un fou qui enchaînait périodes de crise et de relatives santé d'esprit. Alors, il s'en rendait forcément un peu compte. Et voilà comment il avait encore pensé à Komui sans même s'en rendre compte...C'est que cela avait l'air bien rôdé toute cette combine...Voilà qu'il pensait à lui alors qu'il se l'était interdit...OK...Il avait l'air gravement atteint mais de quoi, cela il l'ignorait..Ce qui lui faisait bien peur d''ailleurs...Et puis il valait mieux démêler cela plus tard parce qu'il sentait que cela allait être compliqué...Et vu que le mal de tête qu'il commençait à sentir poindre sous son crâne ne lui faciliterait pas la chose d'autant que ne le sentant pas tout cela, il valait mieux rester attentif...Et manger un peu pour éviter de vexer l'hôte et se prendre un plat... Qui justement s'exclama avec un petit air embarrassé:

- Euh...pas vraiment non..Ils ne sont pas un problème, depuis que l'on a mis des scellés.

Ah les fameux scellés... fait avec du sang ? …. Brr... Reever ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps. Et de craintive pour sa vie...Ce que capta Anita qui s'exclama:

- Ne paniquez pas, c'est fait avec du sang que Cross a bien voulu fournir un peu. normalement les scellés sont fait avec du poison d'Akuma qui est une force destructrice comme une Alice. Enfermé dans un étau crée par une Reine Blanche celui ci permet de dissimuler entièrement le pouvoir de celui qui le porte sans l'altérer puisque n'étant pas en contact direct avec la peau et le pouvoir qu'elle sert à cacher. Il détruit les liens visibles entre l'énergie et la personne. Mais pas les liens invisibles. Du coup, la flamme qui luit en lui aussi devient imperceptible ni dans le monde, ni pour les gens. On ne peut pas la voir comme on la voit par exemple luir en vous en cet instant. Et cela peut prendre toutes sorte de formes, de la broche en passant au manteau voire même des tatouages que sais je ?

-Vous voulez dire qu'en ce moment même on voit une flamme luir en moi ? S'écria choqué Reever.

- Oui. Mais tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Tout dépend de si on s'accepte ou pas.

Bon apparemment, on n'allait pas lui prendre du sang. Ouf...Et donc la Reine était imperceptible et probablement sous scellé. On en apprenait dis donc... Et tout cela devenait de plus en plus étrange...Maintenant il y avait une flamme qui luisait en lui..Pourtant, il avait beau regarder, il ne voyait rien d'autre que de la chair et de la peau... Mais en même temps, il n'acceptait pas vraiment ce truc qu'il ne comprenait pas...C'était peut être la cause...Et soudain l'idée de se mettre lui même des scellés pour avoir la paix passa dans son esprit mais Anita s'exclama :

- Mais ce serait bien inutile que vous en portiez. Vu qu'ici personne ne voudra votre mort directement. Et que la Reine Blanche est la seule avec la Reine Rouge qui en créent.

Ah bon..Deux qui disaient cela tiens...Mais le Tappwooky étant un incident, il devrait oublier. Facile à dire quand votre bras pulsait en envoyant des ondes de douleur dans tout votre corps comme il le faisait depuis un moment déjà. Ah là là. Mais Reever ne préféra rien dire et prit une omelette qui se trouvait parmi les plats laissé à leurs dispositions, celui ci semblant le moins dangereux et moins susceptible de contenir un poison foudroyant. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec des fous...

Et la suite du repas se déroula assez agréablement, à la grande surprise de Reever. En effet, aucun plat ne revola dans les airs. Aucun cri. Au point que Reever en vint à e demander si il s'agissait bien des mêmes personnes qui avaient jeté un plat en l'air. C'était le retour de la gentille femme du début. Reever rit même à plusieurs reprises devant les descriptions qu'elle faisait de certains lieux étranges de ce pays et de leurs coutumes tirées par les cheveux comme se souhaiter « bonne nuit » en plein jour comme bonjour quand on était invité à la cour de la Reine Rouge puisque dans son château il y faisait toujours noir. Et leur hôte était d'une politesse et d'un bon sens exquis doublé d'un flux assez important de connaissances liées au monde de Reever créant une conversation des plus intéressantes et qui avait manqué à Reever depuis son arrivée. Parce que, même si il était fou, avec Komui parfois, ils avaient des discussions assez profondes quand il était sain et que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte et qu'il en tenait une à nouveau, cela lui avait manqué. Et cela laissa en lui un espoir. C'était peut être pour cela qu'il songeait sans cesse à lui. Parce qu'il regrettait les conversations riches et indépendantes d'un quelconque situation d'urgence comme cela avait été le cas jusqu'alors qu'il pouvait avoir avec lui. Mais il dut vite écarter cette hypothèse vu leur extrême rareté qui rendait cela d'autant plus agréable en tant normal. Non la cause était certainement plus profonde. Et c'était peut être un aspect, mais pas la chose entière. Loin de là. Mais encore une fois, il ne valait mieux pas trop y penser.

Et puis alors qu'ils approchaient de la fin du repas, Anita s'exclama :

- Mais au fait cette lettre ? Parce que l'on parle, parle et se rassure les uns les autres mais on oublie le but initial...Cette lettre...

Elle avait retrouvé malgré ses airs polis ce ton de comprenant son point de vue, Reever sortit de la poche intérieure où il avait rangé la lettre celle ci et la donna à Anita. Qui eut un immense sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture de Cross et porta la lettre à son nez et va savoir par quel miracle elle dut encore percevoir l'odeur de Cross car elle ferma les yeux d'aise. Et Reever se demanda un instant, si on avait toujours l'air aussi étrange quand on était amoureux ou si c'était particulier aux gens instables. Et pendant quelques instants, il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait un Komui amoureux. Et rien que cette pensée le fit rougir. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser cela ? C'était impossible après tout que cela arriva. Dans son cœur il n'avait de place que pour Lenalee, il le savait bien... Et cette pensée lui fit étrangement mal. Autant qu'elle l' lui prenait il ? Et d'abord un Komui dans cet état serait particulièrement effrayant, non ? Et pourquoi ses constats lui faisaient ils mal ? Ce n'était décidément pas normal...Et vraiment pas rassurant..Et ne voulant pas avoir encore des pensées de ce style, Reever détourna le regard d'Anita, gêné et mal à l'aise. Il y avait de quoi après tout, vu ses étranges pensées...

Anita eut un petit sourire en le voyant détourner le regard rouge, trop bien consciente de la raison de cela bien que ne connaissant probablement la personne à laquelle il devait penser, et ouvrit avec délicatesse la lettre, l'extirpant de son enveloppe si fragile de papier Elle déplia la lettre et commença à la lire...

Reever était en train de boire lorsque soudain la table se mit à trembler. Surpris, Reever tourna la tête vers Anita qui s'était levée et avait jeté violemment son bras sur la table. Et son visage avait pris une expression très mauvaise. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat mauvais et ils semblaient cracher des éclairs. Disparue la gentille hôte, retour de la tarée...Pas très rassurant..;Et soudain elle s'exclama d'une voix sifflante alors que Reever allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait :

- Vous saviez, hein?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? S'exclama Reever soudainement inquiet et pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, celui ci se tint alors prêt à réagir à tout instant au cas où. Il ne le sentait pas du tout...

Avec raison. Car soudain, elle s'empara d'un plat qu'elle jeta vers Reever qui tant prévu le coup esquiva, se cachant à moitié sous la table pendant qu'elle hurlait :

- IL N ' A JAMAIS EU L 'INTENTION DE VENIR CE CRETIN! JE SUIS MORTE UNE PREMIRE FOIS POUR LUI MAIS CELA IL N'EN A RIEN A FAIRE, HEIN ? QUE JE SUIS BETE ET NAIVE D AVOIR CRU QU IL VIENRAIT ! ET VOUS TRAITRES VOUS N AVEZ RIEN DIT ET VOUS VOUS ETES INSTALLES !

...QUOI ? EN FAIT CROSS N AVAIT JAMAIS EU L INTENTION DE VENIR LA VOIR ET LES AVAIT ENVOYE EUX PRENDRE SES FOUDRES A SA PLACE ALORS ? « Le salaud » jura Reever en lui même. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il les avait envoyé dans cette direction, connaissant le caractère disons « passionnel » de cette femme, il avait refusé de s'essuyer ses foudres...Et c'était eux qui maintenant se les essuyaient. «Merci Marian, lâchez sur le pauvre Commandant pas encore assez traumatisé une femme que vous avez rendue folle par vos propres soins et rappelez lui le fou qui est de notre monde et présent ici aussi. Un peu de répit c'était trop demandé ? Fallait croire...» songea t'il. Et peu de temps après résonna le bruit d'une vaisselle qui apprenait manifestement à rejoindre le sol dans un grand vacarme sous des insultes en chinois. Et quand une assiette en porcelaine manqua de se briser près de l'oreille de Reever celui s'exclama:

- Euh Allen, je crois qu'il faut que l'on s'en aille...

Allen qui en voyant les plats gicler avait eu le même réflexe que Reever de se cacher sous la table eut un sourire un peu tremblant et s'exclama :

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux...

Et soudain la table fut renversée d'un seul coup, révélant les deux fugitifs à l'homme-femme qui avait l'air particulièrement énervé-ée (rayer la mention inutile). Et qui faisait craquer la jointure de ses doigts de manière TRES inquiétante. Mais Allen se rapprocha de Reever et enserra fermement sa taille en s'exclamant :

- Tenez vous bien. Et pas de panique surtout.

Comme si il n'était pas normal de paniquer alors qu'un homme s'approchait de vous en faisant craquer ses doigts de manière menaçante...Mais soudain le jeune homme se tourna vers les arbres sur l'autre rive et activant son innocence, il lança au loin des liens blancs qui s'enroulèrent autour des branches de l'arbre et avant que Reever n'ait bien eu le temps de saisir la situation, soudain tous deux partirent dans les cieux, le sol se dérobant sous leurs pieds, des plats fusant dans tous le sens avant qu'un' cri de rage ne se fasse entendre remontant des entrailles du bateau.

- MAIS QU EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?

Reever ne put retenir un hoquet hébété et un peu effrayé,s 'agrippant un peu à Allen et priant pour que les plats les évitent. Non, décidément, plus cela avançait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il était tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas pour ce monde. C'était vraiment pas fait pour lui tout cela...Lui il était fait pour être dans son laboratoire,pas objet peut être d'un la tranquillité, pas pour l'agitation. Et soudain le sol revint sous leurs pieds tandis que sur le bateau Emilia semblait essayer de raisonner Anita qui continuait à essayer de jeter des plats. Et cela aurait pu marcher si elle n'avait pas négligé l'homme-femme qui maintenant à grand pas se diriger vers eux. Et certainement pas pour leur dire « Faites bon voyage » tandis que sur le pont Anita s'était effondré entre les bras d'Emilia, pleurant.

-All..Allons y bredouilla Reever, peu désireux de se faire en plus casser la figure alors que comme Anita, ils étaient des victimes.

Et en catastrophe, ceux ci gravirent à nouveau la pente. Mais arrivé à mi hauteur, Reever ne put s'empêcher de pivoter pour regarder au loin la silhouette d'Anita toujours en train de pleurer. Et de ressentir au plus profond de lui une sincère compassion...;et compréhension dans cette observation cruelle de l'amour blessé. Car bizarrement il s'y retrouvait un peu,sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Cela aurait pu être tout aussi bien lui en train de pleurer de la sorte réalisai t'il...« Mais encore faudrait til que pour cela tu es été amoureux renchérit une voix et tu ne l'es pas, tu le sais alors c'est absurde que tu penses à cela » dans sa tête. Avant qu'une autre voix s'exclama dans sa tête « Mais c'est peut être déjà le cas... » Mais Reever effrayé décida d'ignorer cela et effrayé par les pensées qui se développaient dans son esprit, détourna son regard d'Anita puisque celle ci réveillait d'étranges choses aussi absurdes que ce monde en lui. Et ils gravirent encore la pente lorsque soudain...

Ce fut comme un feu qui se serait allumé dans son bras. Reever hoqueta de surprise et douleur. Pourtant quand il regarda son bras, il n'y avait rien...Et ce feu réveillait quelque chose qui rugissait en lui. Cette même chose que Cross avait réveillé peu de temps auparavant. Qui le brûlait de 'l intérieur, comme si il allait se consumer de l'inté soudain un voile noire vint danser devant des yeux. De nouveau il se retrouva au cœur d'un maelström noir qui rugissait, hurlait de tout côté, attaquant un ennemi invisible à ses yeux mais qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Et c'est alors qu'il les vit. Deux flammes noires qui s'attaquaient l'une l'autre étrangement semblables. Si étrangement semblables que c'en était effrayant. Pourtant intuitivement il savait que l'une d'elles n'était pas mauvaise sans qu'il sache d'où cela vienne et il tendit la main dans ce rêve éveillé vers la flamme..Pour se retrouver au cœur de ténèbres étincelantes de noirceur dans laquelle il ne voyait plus rien, ne comprenait plus rien et ne sentait qu 'horreur, douleur et incompréhension. D'où venait tout cela ? Et pourquoi tout cela l'entourait il comme cela ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi avait il l'impression de connaître et de comprendre cette flamme ? Alors que c'était totalement irrationnel... Et le brasier gagna en intensité en douleur et les ténèbres devinrent plus importantes, effaçant de plus en plus le souvenir de la lumière et de la sérénité de Reever. Avait il un jour contemplé la lumière ? Il n'en était plus sûr maintenant...Il n'y avait de vrai que cette douleur et ces ténèbres qui l'effrayaient, de cet inconnu qu'elles dégageaient. Il était sûr d'une chose: il devait s'y laisser aller pour combattre ses ténèbres encore mieux. Et soudain dans son esprit, il vit danser comme si il était devant lui l'image de Komui avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et bizarrement cette vision suffit à réchauffer son cœur, à éclipser un temps les ténèbres. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait mais en, même temps c'était douloureux de réfléchir. Il fallait se raccrocher à l'ombre ou la lumière du souvenir. Et soudain, le voile d'un seul coup disparut avant qu'il eut à choisir. Reever sursauta, reprenant brusquement une bouffée d'air comme si tout ce temps il avait retenu son souffle. Il était au sol et alarmé Allen soutenant ses épales s'exclamait :

- Ca va ?

Reever eut un pauvre sourire encore interloqué. Que lui était il arrivé ? Cela il l'ignorait. Pourquoi avait il senti ces flammes en lui et toute cette souffrance qui avait reflué soudainement... Par quel miracle ? Ne restait que cet élancement au bras..Et pourquoi l'image de Komui lui était venue délibérément à l'esprit ?

Soudain interrompant ses pensées, Un brusque éclat de douleur le frappa quand il sentit une main effleurer sa blessure. Se tournant vers Allen, Reever remarqua de suite son front plissé et l'entendit murmurer :

- Cela a l'air de s'accélérer. Bientôt le pouvoir d'Alice ne le protégera plus...Déjà un miracle qu'il soit revenu sans que cela ait commencé...

Tout cela n'était pas pour le rassurer..Et assurément, ils devaient se dépêcher. Parce que devenir le Reeverwooky n'était pas le destin dont il rêvait. Et soudain ils débouchèrent dans la clairière au grand champignon et soudain le visage d'Allen s'éclaira d'un seul coup quand il remarqua deux personnes qui étaient auprès du champignon. Que Reever reconnut à son tour. Et qu'il ne fut jamais aussi content de voir. Même si il savait que cela ne serait pas de tout repos avec ces deux personnes vu leur nature à problèmes. Mais au moins, ils ne se perdraient pas et lui pourrait gagner quelques heures peut être. Le temps d'atteindre ce palais que gardait Komui... Qui tout à l'heure sans le savoir, l'avait sauvé de ces ténèbres ramenant de la vie dans ce qui l'effrayait, chassant cela de ce désespoir qui fait renoncer au combat et à la nécessité aveugle de cette flamme inconsciente de la réalité comme il le sentait encore. Mais même si c'était inquiétant et surprenant, Reever se força à ne plus y penser et s'avança à la suite d'Allen. Vers ses sauveurs. Dont la parole et un petit disque sur lequel dans un autre monde il avait travaillé aujourd'hui pourrait peut être un jour le ramener auprès de l'homme qui le rendait fou, l'agaçait terriblement...Mais auquel il pensait tellement depuis qu'il était séparé physiquement de lui, celui qui le sauvait aussi. Et qui le rendait humain, après tout.

Komui Lee...Des détails tout cela mais qui avait leur importance réalisa Reever qu'il devrait un jour comprendre si il voulait progresser. Et pour que le « jeu sanglant» prenait fin il faudrait bien cela...

C'était une évidence. Mais guère rassurante. Car inconnue comme cette flamme. Mais l'inconnu n'était il pas fait pour devenir connu ? C'était ce qu'il devrait apprendre, si il ne voulait pas rester ici.

La triste leçon de Wonderland à un rationaliste qui passait par de la souffrance, de la mort et de la séparation. Mais néanmoins nécessaire. Pour plus tard et cela seul le murmure d'une triste chanson silencieuse passée par de telles preuves le savait pour l'instant, comprenait une partie et en ignorait une autre, que même Reever ne savait pas. Une triste chanson qui attendait, à l'abri gardé par sa Vallée Neigeuse.

**Et voilà je vous avez promis de la folie en voilà ^^ A mon avis dans l'au delà Anita se serait lassée de courir après Cross et se serait rebellée contre lui et pour une fois je me suis dit que puisque je la fais vivre plus longtemps elle ne pouvait pas rester gentille comme elle l'était vu ce à quoi l'autre l'avait contraint ^^**

**Bon pour la suite attendez vous à..;(allez ce n'est pas dur un disque...Allons...) direction les jumeaux dans Alice (bon là pas vraiment jumeaux mais là aussi c'est évident) et pour les fans de Komui (qui comme moi d'ailleurs qui écrit en ce moment même ces lignes et qui a hâte de faire réapparaître Komui) je vous annonce solennellement QU IL VA BIENTOT REVENIR ! Mais je ne dis pas quand,pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Je précise juste que sa venue dans l'un des cinqs chapitre suivants**

**Reever semble enfin commencer à comprendre, mon petit obstiné qui refuse de comprendre...**

**(Reever : je suis plus grand que toi, je te signale... - - ;**

**Moi*pleurant de grosses larmes* Mais tout le monde est plus grand que moi... Sniff...Et dire que les médecins disaient que j'étais parmi la catégorie de fille grande pour leur âge quand j'étais petite ...Quels menteurs**

**Reever: *déstabilisé ne sachant plus que faire* Mais...Mais...Pleure pas...**

**Komui : *menaçant* Tu as réveillé un complexe...KOMULIN !**

***Reever s'étrangle et prend la fuite***

**Bon sur ses lamentations je vous laisse cher lecteurs assidus (ou non d'ailleurs)et j'en profite pour remercier tous celles et ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire ^^ Voilà bonne soirée à vous et à la prochaine ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour dis je avec une berceuse issue du labyrinthe de Pan dans les oreilles et autre berceuses ^^ A la suite d'un incident technique impliquant ma clé usb qui s'est cassée, m'empêchant pendant un moment de récupérer le document du chapitre du Vol du papillon, m'effrayant à l'idée de perdre environ 36 pages écrites à ce jour, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber un petit moment le chapitre que j'ai eu un mal de chien à récupérer (j'ai tenu ma clé usb dans l'ordi pendant près d'une heure pour transférer tout ce qu'il y avait dedans sur mon ordi directement et de recopier celui-ci (impliquant le fait qu'il risque d'y avoir les 3 chapitres à la suite) Alors voici celui-ci (qui lui s'était caché parmi mes cours de philo, étrange..Serais ce ma pensée Wonderland ? Remarque pour moi, la fac est Wonderland, alors...) Enfin bon vous avez compris et voilà la suite ^^**

Chapitre 7 : Krory et Miranda ou comment devenir des guides un peu paumés eux mêmes et dangereux.

Ils se tenaient au pied du champignon, l'un assis ensanglanté et l'autre comme à l'accoutumée en train de se lamenter à ses côtés :

« Je suis désolée...Je suis tellement désolée..Si je n'étais pas si inutile.. ».Avant que la suite ne se perde en des mots plus confus mais exprimant toujours ce même sentiment. Reever eut un pauvre brave Miranda qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce...Qui se retrouvait dans la position de nouveau guide..et qui si elle ne réussissait pas, ne se le pardonnerait pas alors que tout le monde lui pardonnerait...A sa droite, Allen murmura un peu embarrassé :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est toujours comme cela et on a beau lui dire que ce n'est pas grave...

-Je sais commenta Reever avec douceur, je sais.

-Ah bon ? Mais...» commenta Allen surpris avant de se rappeler probablement ce qui s'était passé précédemment. Et l'illogique de la chose lui apparut sourire de Reever s'accentua devant son air perdu et en lui tapotant l'épaule d'une main, il murmura :

« Ce n'est rien. En tout cas,je suis ravi de voir que l'on ait toujours gentil avec elle et que l'on ne laisse pas se tuer dans ce monde de fou... »

Il n'y aurait après tout pas eu de mort plus absurde qu'une suicidée bien que logique...Allen eut un léger rire et s'exclama :

« Pour monde de fous vous l'avez dit ! Mais cela n'empêche pas de veiller attentivement les uns sur les autres. Pas seulement parce que la Reine Blanche nous le demande. Car nous n'avons rien d'autre que l'autre en face de nous. Nous sommes une seule et grande famille. Unie pour toujours dans le sang et la mort comme dans la joie et la vie. Vous verrez cela tout de suite en arrivant chez nous. »

Son visage s'était fait grave et sérieux. Quelques larmes s'insinuaient même discrètement sous ses paupières qu'il avait fermé. Et cette détresse que Reever ne comprenait pas le toucha au plus haut point. Il ne voulait pas voir Allen souffrir. Même pour des raisons inconnues. Il vint lui presser l'épaule affectueusement en lui murmurant d'un air apaisé :

« Je crois que je le sais. Ce n'est pas bien différent de l'endroit d'où je viens. »

Oui définitivement cette union existait aussi là bas. Dans le sillage d'une veste blanche et d'un béret.

Qui amenait le sourire et la folie à ceux qui auraient pu l'oublier dans la tourmente. Il eut un sourire fugitif. Voilà qu'il pensait encore à Komui...Tout cela devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Et pourquoi donc ressentait-il le besoin de penser sans cesse à lui ? Pourquoi était-il toujours dans ses pensées depuis le début ? Que signifiait tout cela ? Et pourquoi ce sourire en pensant à Komui ? Tout lui échappait de plus en plus. Aurait-il été juste de dire...qu'il lui manquait au plus profond de Wonderland ? Enfin, c'était insensé... Quoique pas plus que ce monde..D'ailleurs c'était peut être la seule chose de sensé ici. Il secoua violemment la tête. Enfin que lui prenait-il ?Il devenait complètement fou ou quoi ? Remarque, avec ce monde, c'eut été logique...Enfin si on pouvait parler de logique ici...En tout cas nier qu'il était obsédé par lui devenait ridicule. C'était un fait. Insensé, tordu, masochiste mais un fait. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il eut un soupir. Bon, c'était déjà un pas de plus vers les Lumières...Enfin si Rousseau et la raison pouvait parvenir ici... Un rire attira soudain à nouveau son attention dans ce monde. Un rapide regard lui apprit que c'était Allen qui riait. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et il avait amené une main à sa bouche pour contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait ses rires pour éviter de le blesser très certainement, geste qui le toucha, même si son rire lui restait obscur. Tout comme ses larmes avant. Mais définitivement il le préférait souriant malgré le non-sens pour lui. Mais Allen s'exclama avec une soudaine gaieté dans la voix dans le but d'éclairer un peu ses lumières :

« Vous êtes amusant tout de même. Parfois vous vous perdez dans on en sait quoi et alors vous vous

animez comme si vous parliez à un être vivant.A se demander si vous n'êtes pas fou vous-même...»

Reever eut un sourire devant ses propos. La question en elle-même se posait, il le savait ne pas devenir fou soi-même dans un tel monde ? S'il s'en sortait, il pourrait toujours écrire quelque chose sur le sujet...Il voyait déjà le titre : « Voyage dans l'insolite »...et puis aussi l'asile qui l'attendrait au bout. Personne ne le croirait jamais. Et puis d'ailleurs son propre monde lui-même était fou. Avec toutes ses guerres, ses innocences, ces Komulin,son cœur précieux, son méchant aux répliques pleines de cœur..Déjà rien que cela pouvait mener à l'asile. En fait, il vivait déjà dans un asile, pas besoin d'y aller. Et son directeur était un des pires fous. Il eut un nouveau sourire avant de se rebelote. Rechute au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Mince même l'idée de Komui était retorse. Elle s'insinuait en son esprit comme un serpent. Doucement, discrètement. Avant de frapper avec force et d'éveiller sa conscience, instillant toujours plus un poison au goût délicat dont Reever ignorait les conséquences à long terme. Ce qui était terrorisant. Mais il secoua à nouveau la tête et reprit comme pour lui-même, son regard encore pensif :

« A se demander si je suis fou... »

Allen le voyant songeur et avec un air vaguement tourmenté, lui toucha le bras avec sollicitude le faisant sursauter et désireux de chasser ses tourments, il s'exclama :

« Je n'imaginais pas qu'une Alice pourrait être ainsi. J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'une Alice savait toujours ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle était incapable de se plier à cette folie et voulait partir coûte que coûte, comme Bakanda le dit même si je n'y croyais pas tellement. Je croyais juste parmi tout ce que l'on racontait quelle était une personne surhumaine. Mais vous vous semblez tellement...normal. Et c'est rassurant, vraiment. Quand je vous guide avec le peu de capacité que j'ai, je n'ai pas l'impression de guider une Alice des légendes mais un camarade comme un autre. Et vous pourriez m'en vouloir d'être si mauvais mais ce n'est jamais le cas. Vous pourriez aussi vous méfier de moi avec raison et vous ne le faites jamais. Vous essayez même de me consoler. Vous êtes très loin d'une Alice tel que l'on a connu ici bas. Tout cela fait que je suis ravi d'avoir au moins pu une fois croiser votre route, partagé et échangé quelques mots avec vous. »

Ce sourire bienveillant. Ces doux mots. Tout cela toucha Reever au plus haut point. En même temps qu'il lui apprit que Kanda était bien le Chasseur d'Alices. Brr. Bon, ben fuir Mugen à tout prix...A moins que comme Allen il ne puisse capter la différence entre une personne normale et une Alice...Ce qui serait plutôt alors toutes les Alices auraient été inhumaines ? Cela rejoignait ce que Cross lui avait dit...Comment pouvait-on infliger cela à des gens que l'on retrouverait ensuite dans son propre monde pour une rumeur ?

Mais la réponse lui vint d'emblée. Pour rentrer plus vite, comme il avait failli le faire à sa plus grande honte. Il n'était donc pas en position de juger...Aussi Reever lui sourit en retour et s'exclama :

« Mais c'est normal Allen. Je ne suis pas un monstre d'inhumanité. Je suis rationaliste certes, mais pas au point de torturer mes amis. »

« Ni Komui » rajoute t-il en son for intérieur. Avant de se morigéner et de reprendre :

-Cela me touche et me rassure ce que tu me dis. Car depuis que je suis arrivé ici j'ai l'impression de m'être transformé en espèce de héros alors que je n'ai rien de spécial... »

-Presque rien de spécial nota amusé Allen. Cette flamme de destruction en vous qui vous désigne comme Alice , dont ils parlent et que je ne vois pas pour ma part. Ni dans votre comportement ni dans votre corps.

-Alors on pourrait dire que je suis « normal » » nota amusé Reever.

Allen eut un léger rire. Qui attira l'attention de Miranda qui jusqu'alors ne les avait pas remarqué. Aussitôt elle se redressa et courut vers eux l'air catastrophée :

« Désolée Allen de ne pas t'avoir vu ! Je suis une incapable, une...

Allen eut un léger sourire rassurant et tapota son épaule en s'exclamant :

-Ce n'est rien Miranda. Tu étais occupée à prodiguer les premiers soins à Krory pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre en pire état quand tu désactiveras ton innocence, ce qui était plus urgent. D'ailleurs que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Son visage avait pris un air inquiet en regardant Krory à présent bandé. Tout cela rappela à Reever ses paroles précédentes. « Cela ne nous empêche pas de veiller les uns sur les autres. » Il eut un sourire. En effet... Miranda, elle, ne vit pas ce sourire. Elle ne vit qu'Allen et n'entendit que lui. Elle s'exclama sa voix au bord du désespoir comme à l'accoutumée :

« C'est de ma faute, entièrement ma faute ! On revenait de mission et je pensais qu'on rentrerait plus vite en passant par la Chapellerie mais...nous sommes tombés sur les Jasdavid qui s'en donnés à cœur joie mais on a réussi à conserver l'innocence quand même !

Reever resta interdit. De mieux en mieux, des guides dangereux...Bon, il avait été pourtant prévenu, mais quand même...Et pauvre Krory encore victime des Jasdavid...Mai l'auteur de leurs destinées n'avait-il donc aucune pitié ? Et ce pauvre Komui qui...Stop. Il ne devait plus y penser sinon il allait vomir devant une telle horreur. Une des très nombreuses. Et donc il y avait une Chapellerie comme dans le livre non ? Et on y trouvait les Jasdavid...Pas rassurant...

« Mais c'était le chemin le plus court pour la Vallée Neigeuse, Miranda. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour cela. On a juste eu pas de gardes étaient de sortie, c'est tout. Et si maintenant que tu as fini de dire des bêtises comme quoi tu es inutile, est ce que tu pourrais activer ton innocence s'il te plaît ? Le temps qu'on rentre et se fasse soigner ? »

La Vallée Neigeuse, leur destination...Qui passait par un endroit dangereux. Génial. La cerise sur la gâteau..Ou pas, tout n'étant pas encore fini...Mais il ne put se perdre plus avant dans ses pensées car Allen s'écria :

« Attends Miranda ! Est ce que tu pourrais aussi geler la blessure de ce Monsieur ? »

Miranda qui allait activer son innocence avec force excuses suspendit son geste et sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Reever. Et dut voir la chose qui luisait en lui car elle marqua un temps de recul, les yeux exorbités et qu'elle balbutia :

« C'est..C'est...

Reever, la voyant venir s'exclama aussitôt :

-Oui, on me considère comme une Alice. Mais moi je me considère comme « normal ». Non, ce n'est pas grave que vous ne m'ayez pas vu. Vous aviez des choses plus urgentes à penser. De toute manière, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un traitement de faveur parce que je serai une Alice ou je ne sais quoi et non vous ne pouviez pas savoir tout cela ce qui est normal.

Miranda le regarda ébahie,tandis qu'Allen eut un léger rire en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Bien joué.

Reever eut un sourire en retour, sourire qu'il adressa aussi à Miranda en s'exclamant d'un ton doux :

-Personnellement cela me perturberait trop d'être vu comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel alors que je ne le suis pas. Comportez vous normalement.

-Euh..Je...bredouilla Miranda avec un air grandement perturbée. Qui toucha Reever qui lui tapota l'épaule gentiment sous les regards bienveillants de Krory et d'Allen avant de s'exclamer avec douceur :

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air différent que je le suis... Ce ne sont pas les apparences qui font la personne...C'est souvent la manière dont celle-ci se voit et s'influence pour paraître de la sorte. »

«Ce qui est peut être la raison pour laquelle Komui semble plus fou qu'il n'y paraît » songea t-il. Avant de sursauter. Et face à cette énième pensée sur lui et cette réflexion qu'il venait d'avoir. Parfois, il se surprenait lui-même. Avant de rajouter à voix haute dans la même lignée:

-C'est probablement pour cela que vous vous voyiez nulle alors que les trois quart des gens seraient incapables de faire ce que vous pouvez faire. Que les trois quart de gens ne sont pas aussi gentils que vous... »

Ah tiens, il se lançait dans la psychologie.. En plein monde de fous où la logique devait être partie...Cherchez le paradoxe..Parfois la vie réservait de drôles de surprises... Qui lui attirait beaucoup de sympathies, comme lui attesta les regards doux que Krory et Allen lui adressait à présent. Et le regard surpris de Miranda. Avant qu'elle ne sourit timidement en le regardant craintivement avec plein de respect comme face à quelqu'un de plus puissant qu'elle et s'exclama :

« La nouvelle Alice est très spéciale. »

Là, Reever sentit l'abattement venir. Il avait tout faire pour la convaincre de sa normalité..Pour aboutir à l'inverse... Et il n'arrivait pas à voir comment il en était venu à ce paradoxe. Avant que la raison ne s'impose à son esprit. Pas étonnant qu'elle pense la chose telle si lui devinait sans qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle allait dire alors qu'il était sensé la croiser pour la première fois...Et qu'il l'analysait sans se tromper sur elle. D'autre auraient cru pour moins que cela qu'il était « spécial ». Et mince, il n'allait tout de même pas devoir jouer l'ignorant de service pour se montrer sous un jour « normal »? Et puis d'ailleurs quelle nécessité avait-il de se montrer sous un jour normal ? Ouh là, c'était une pensée digne de Komui cela...et mince. En plus de penser à lui, il avait maintenant certaines de ses idées...Il avait l'air plus sérieusement obsédé par lui pour adopter son mode de pensée qu'il ne pensait. Et ces manières pourraient elle lui permettre de prévoir ces manière d'agir et l'attraper plus facilement ? Si c'était le cas, alors, cela pouvait s'avérer intéressant. Dans le cas contraire, se poser de SERIEUSES QUESTIONS sur pourquoi pensait-il autant à lui et comme lui, si il n'y avait aucun intérêt à invoquer pour cacher ses motivations. Ouh là il était en train de parler de se mentir à lui même là non ? C'est qu'il allait loin, là. Trop loin pour le moment. Revenir à la réalité était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire..Du moins pour le moment.

Mais essayer de raisonner Miranda serait aussi vain que de faire croire à Komui que faire de la paperasse est très amusant. Bon, mais qu'avait-il à tout comparer à Komui à la fin ? Cela devenait agaçant à la fin...Et revenir à la réalité serait bien mieux...Se poser des questions plus tard serait mieux...Aussi se contente t-il de soupirer déjà vaincu, s'attirant un léger rire d'Allen à sa réaction avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Miranda s'il te plaît est ce que tu peux activer ton innocence que l'on ait au moins l'air un peu présentable devant la Reine et que Mr Reever ne soit plus embêté par sa blessure ?

C'est vrai que se présenter devant une personne sensée être une Reine même sans royaume en sang, avec une manche déchirée et autres saletés n'était pas le meilleure moyen de se présenter...

Miranda sursauta comme si une abeille l'avait piquée avant de se confondre en excuses que tous deux balayèrent de la main avec un léger sourire. Puis elle fit coulisser le long de son bras son innocence avant de murmurer doucement :

« Chronodisque englobe ta cible ! Fontaine de jouvence ! »

Un léger vent balaya la clairière, tandis qu'au dessus de leurs têtes apparut une horloge et que sous les yeux de Reever, la blessure s'effaça brusquement ainsi que la compresse sommaire, la douleur s'en allant de même ce qui soulagea Reever, sa manche se reconstituant sous ses yeux, morceaux par morceaux, chacune des tâches s'effaçant tandis que chez Krory les blessures s'effacèrent et les vêtements d'Allen retrouvèrent leur propreté initiale. Puis le vent s'atténua avant de s'effacer comme il était apparu ainsi que l'horloge laissant sur la peau de Reever une sensation de fraîcheur et de propreté effaçant enfin cette douleur lancinante qui le poursuivait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Enfin...Presque comme il était arrivé...Presque car il n'était toujours pas revenu...Mais là n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Il sourit à Miranda et s'exclama avec douceur :

« Merci beaucoup »

La jeune fille rougit et bredouilla quelque chose comme un « pas de quoi », ce qui l'amusa et l'attrista en voyant qu'il continuait à y avoir une distance du à son prétendu rang. Mais il ne voyait pas comment lui démontrer la chose en quelques minutes simplement. D'autant qu'avec Miranda, il y avait de grandes chances de ne jamais marcher...Alors il abandonna l'idée tandis qu'Allen s'exclama à l'intention de Krory après un sourire de remerciement à Miranda:

« Euh Krory comment on accède à la Vallée Neigeuse ?

-Me dis pas que tu l'as encore oublié gamin ! Pourtant cela t'a coûté ton coming out la dernière fois...Pas le genre de choses que tu devrais oublier dans ces conditions...

-KRORY ! » Cria Allen écarlate.

Ah d'accord. Voilà ce qu'il avait du avouer à Komui pour être épargné. Qu'il était homosexuel. En tout cas cela confirmait ce qu'il avait déjà pensé. Quand il ne pensait pas à Komui, c'était lui qui venait à lui. D'accord..En plus d'être obsédé par lui, la pensée de Komui était obsédée par lui.. Que devait-il en penser ? Quoique, rien n'est moins sûr...Et à la mèche de cheveux dressée de Krory, Reever comprit que Krory était toujours sous innocence. Encore en mode psychopathe et gaffeur néanmoins puisqu'il venait de révéler le secret d'Allen. Continuité, continuité quand tu nous tiens...Néanmoins cela avait un côté rassurant tout cela. Qu'il y est des choses qui ne changent pas.

« Ben quoi je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une honte de dire que tu es avec Bakanda... Alors pas la peine de me fusiller du regard de la sorte... »Râla Krory au regard furibond et teinté de peur d'Allen.

? QUOI ? Allen et Kanda..Ouh là, là c'était grave, là carrément dangereux pour Allen. Et il comprenait mieux les deux ils de tout à l'heure avec Timothy dont le premier était Komui et le second apparemment Kanda..Et il comprenait mieux le « Et il a du te le faire payer très cher... » Parce que ce n'était absolument pas le genre de Kanda de laisser impuni l'aveu de sa faiblesse...

« BIEN SUR QUE CE N EST PAS UNE HONTE MAIS ON VOIT QUE CE N EST PAS TOI QUI VA TE FAIRE ENGEULER QUAND IL LE VERRA A NOUVEAU ! IL M A DIT QUE SI UNE PERSONNE DE PLUS SAVAIT, RIEN QUUNE, CA ALLAIT TRES MAL FINIR ! C EST QU IL COGNE FORT MALGRE TOUT AVEC MUGEN ! Cria Allen toujours aussi rouge.

Là il ne pouvait que juger selon l'expérience d'Allen...Mais il se doutait que ce devait être vrai, car collant bien à son caractère disons «difficile ». Mais c'était quand même un peu triste, d'autant que ce monde fou lui pouvait peut être bien tolérer ce genre de choses d'autant qu'à l'éclat de souffrance dans ses yeux, Allen aurait fort apprécié que cela ne soit pas caché.. Ce que leur monde rationnel condamnait..Mais que Reever, pour sa part n'avait aucune opinion tranchée sur le sujet. Il ne voyait que ce qui guide deux cœurs comme étant la seule chose que l'on ne peut juger. Qui échappait de toutes ses forces à cela. Soudain Miranda toussota légèrement et s'exclama :

« C'est peut être parce qu'il estime que les autres n'ont pas à se mêler de votre histoire. Qu'ils pourraient tout gâcher.

-Je ne vois pas comment ! Pouffa Krory. La Scientifique étant pour les histoire d'amour...»

Ah il y avait une scientifique alors...Et s'il n'existait pas dans ce monde QUI était chef de la première section ? Remarque, la question n'étant pas essentielle, peu importe estima t-il. Et sur le principe, il avait raison, il le savait bien.

«Mais justement connaissant Kanda kun il n'aimerait pas que l'on le regarde avec bienveillance pour cela... » rajouta Miranda à mi-voix, comme par peur d'être rabrouée. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'être le cas vu la justesse de ses paroles. Et tout deux la regardèrent et ne purent qu'opiner du chef.

« Bon revenons-en à ce que tu voulais Allen. Le chemin de la Vallée Neigeuse hein ? Hum..Comment dire...Miranda est plus douée que moi pour se rappeler de ce genre de détails. Faut dire qu'avec tous ses dédales, c'est fort difficile de se rappeler, surtout quand les Jasdavid vous matraquent.

Génial. Tout simplement génial. Leur salut reposait maintenant sur une jeune fille à qui l'importance d'une telle question allait la perturber au point qu'elle en perdrait le chemin à coup certain tant elle allait sentir l'importance de ceci et avoir peur de se tromper. Elle allait devenir leur salut et perdrait le fil en sentant cette responsabilité énorme peser sur ses épaules. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir la mettre en telle situation ce qui lui faisait mal pour elle en plus de tout.Génial, ils étaient tombés sur des guides plus perdus qu' , plus perdus que lui c'était impossible vu qu'il ignorait comment s'agençait ce monde...Bon et bien contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur...Il ne fallait pas montrer son exaspération contre ce sort qui s'acharnait contre lui et qui n'était aucunement la faute de Miranda et être encore plus gentil...Ne pas la dévisager comme si d'elle dépendait leur salut pour ne pas lui mettre de pression. Même si c'était bien le cas... Et en effet..Miranda devinant l'importance de la chose bredouilla quelque chose de manière confuse mais rien à faire cela restait indistinct alors que Reever était persuadé que personne ne la regardait. A moins que ce constat est justement entraîné son stress, la poussant à s'interroger sur leurs raisons de l'éviter et à la pousser à croire que c'était parce qu'elle était incompétente et qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix que de faire appel à elle. Ce qui était faux. Mais lui expliquer et réussir à la convaincre de combien tout cela était faux serait bien trop long pour. Car, ce qu'il lui faudrait pour serait qu'elle réussisse à avoir confiance en elle et au vu de combien elle se sous-estime, cela prendrait des années. Et ils n'avaient pas des années. Quelques heures tout au plus, le temps que la vaillante Exorciste s'épuise. Ce qui lui laissait peu de répit avant de se détruire comme l'aurait fait ce pouvoir destructeur. Le pouvoir destructeur détruit...Ah ah ah. Quelle ironie. Qu'il était tordant parfois... Mais soudain...

Allen lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et s'exclama :

« Miranda, indique moi au moins la direction du chemin le plus court...Je pense qu'à partir de la Chapellerie, cela devrait aller »

En balbutiant, la jeune fille pointa un chemin situé en face du champignon qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt dont l'éclairage rare du à la densité du feuillage teintait les arbres qui ici devenaient des arbres à la place de ces géants champignons de nuances vert sombre. Reever faillit s'étrangler. Ce chemin semblait les perdre plus que les sauver vu sa profondeur apparente et était dangereux selon ses souvenirs si il menait aux Jasdvid malgré les pentes douces qu'il semble décrire. Et puis qu'est-ce qui dirait à Allen qu'après ce passage, il retrouverait son chemin ? Pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il savait que son instinct n'était pas excellent pour retrouver son chemin...Alors n'était-il pas en droit de douter ? Après tout déjà une fois il s'était laissé avoir en oubliant ce détail. Mais Allen devinant ses inquiétudes tourna un visage souriant vers lui et s'exclama :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, la Chapellerie n'est pas le lieu de résidence principale des gardes de la Reine Rouge. Ils préfèrent son palais plus sombre et moins exposés aux gardes de la Reine Blanche. C'est la salle de fêtes privée de temps à autre. Mais l'on a une chance sur deux de tomber sur eux ou non et jamais les mêmes car ceux-ci n'aiment guère rester au contact du petit peuple. Et je ne peux croire que l'on puisse avoir autant de malchance en si peu de temps pour que nous aussi on les rencontre...Et ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences, ici. Certains peuvent paraître inoffensifs voire inutiles mais en réalité ils occupent une réelle place dans ce monde. Il en va de même pour le décor qui peut sembler être plus dangereux alors qu'en réalité il ne l'est pas plus qu'un autre. Car ici tout chemin est danger. Et puis je connais très bien les abords de la Vallée Neigeuse pour mettre souvent fait réprimander par Kanda parce que je l'y cherchais vu qu'il y rôde sans cesse. Et au pire, la Reine Blanche nous verra certainement, vous sentant en ce monde et pourra peut être même nous aider voire nous envoyer directement son Gardien.

Oui et bien justement, il doutait sincèrement de sa chance à commencer par le fait qu'elle l'avait mené ici, l'avait fait agressé par un ancien camarade à nouveau monstre alors qu''il était supposé être tranquille en ce monde, avait reçu ce pouvoir étrange, semblait obsédé par Komui sans savoir d'où cela vient, pourquoi et depuis quand, en plus du fait que certains semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à jouer sur le fait qu'ils savaient quelque chose mais que lui ignorait, se perdait, semblait attirer les ennuis sans raison particulière. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas, lui, le fait qu'ils croisent même pire. Et ses paroles lui semblaient étrangement chargées de sous entendu. Comme voulant dire que la Reine Blanche était de ces gens que l'on ne soupçonnait pas. Et dans un second temps, ses mots le firent sourire. Car il savait bien que Komui appartenait à cette catégorie. Celui qui semblait inutile mais qui au fond ne l'était pas du tout. Avant qu'il ne s'étrangle. Mais que lui prenait-il donc à la fin à toujours tout ramener à lui alors qu'il n'était pas même question de lui? Quoique, là il y avait une explication logique à ce fait vu qu'Allen l'avait évoqué comme guide. Guide ? Komui ? Plutôt le genre d'homme qui regarderait les autres courir jusqu'à se décider d'aider quand il aurait vaincu sa flemmardise, en bon sadique feignant doublé de son intense folie qu'il était. Mais une partie de lui-même fut blessée par ces constats tandis qu'une part de son esprit s'exclamait en lui-même : « Il ne laisserait jamais ceux auquel il tient se perdre...Il n'est pas sadique ni flemmard à ce point... ». Avant qu'il ne se morigène à ses pensées. Après tout, c'était la vérité. La pure vérité. N'avait-il pas été jusqu'à endormir Allen pour sauver son Komulin qui les menaçait tous ? Et puis d'abord qu'est ce qui lui disait qu'il tenait à lui ? N'était-il pas que son employé et interchangeable avec un autre aisément ? Mais étrangement ces simple constats lui firent mal. Comme s'il avait envie d'être quelqu'un de spécial pour Komui. Ce qui était absurde et impossible...D'autant qu'ici, ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés...Et que bien qu'arborant son visage, son caractère, il ne resterait à ses yeux ici qu'une copie du Komui qu'il connaissait. Et il avait encore ici pris la mauvaise humeur de Kanda qui était censé roder autour du château. Lui, le tueur d'Alices..Brrr...Il frissonna à cette pensée. Et pria pour ne pas le rencontrer, même si connaissant sa malchance, il avait toutes les chances de le croiser. Et à moins qu'Allen ne l'arrête..Plus de Reever..Et que je te rajoute à la souffrance de Komui...Avant de se morigéner à nouveau. En quelle langue fallait-il le penser ? Il s'en moquait de lui ! Parce que sinon...Euh sinon quoi ? Cela se serait vu enfin, surtout chez Komui..A moins qu'il ne soit passé maître dans l'art de se dissimuler, ce qui n'était pas impossible. Et étrangement cette pensée réconforta cette part de lui blessée à l'idée qu'il ne soit rien qu'un employé de plus parmi tant d'autres. Qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne tenait pourtant pas tant que cela à Komui, non ? Non ? Du moins osait-il l'espérer...Parce que sinon, il devrait honnêtement s'inquiéter... Enfin si cela dépassait l'amitié, bien que déjà cela soit effrayant... En tout cas tout cela n'était guère réjouissant et très inquiétant de se découvrir des réactions étranges de la sorte. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi donc n'y iraient pas tous ensemble là bas, vu que c'était leur destination à eux aussi ?

Et ce fut avec un regard plein d'espoir qu'il regarda Krory et Miranda. Avant que Krory ne s'exclame l'air un peu désolé :

« Désolé mais pour éviter des problèmes, dès qu'un chemin est emprunté pour y aller, guère plus de deux personnes peuvent se rendre à la Vallée par le même chemin. Alors... »

Mais Reever balaya d'un geste ses déclarations avec un sourire peiné et un peu contrarié. Évidemment il fallait que ce monde lui mette autant de bâtons dans les roues...Mais n'aurait-on aucune pitié pour lui ? Et la Reine Blanche aurait pu prévoir cela non ? Avant qu'il ne se morigène. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un pouvoir incroyable qu'elle était infaillible...Loin de là certainement... Déjà rien qu'avec ce pouvoir qui la complétait. Et c'était certainement un moyen de se protéger. Se protéger d'une lutte qui la tuait à chaque fois... Malheureusement...Mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir là dessus qu'Allen s'exclama en souriant tout particulièrement à Miranda qui sursauta ne s'attendant pas à un sourire aussi éclatant:

« Merci Miranda, Krory. On se retrouve là bas, d'accord ? Veillez sur vous hein ?

- Moui..En tout cas pour ma part cela sera plus facile dès l'instant où je serai éloigné de cette saleté de Chapellerie. Mon sang arrêtera de sentir la présence de Noé et cela ira mieux commenta Krory d'un air blasé comme accoutumé au fait.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, tu sais Allen...s'exclama Miranda avec un petit sourire timide, probablement du à se présence estima Reever. Et on fera attention, c'est promis. »

A ces mots Reever protesta tandis qu'Allen alla à elle, s'empara de ses mains et s'exclama l'air ardent, perturbant Miranda au plus haut point et la surprenant :

« Rien ? Tu nous sauve la vie rien qu'en nous indiquant la direction ! Pas comme ce stupide Cross qui lui nous a exploité au lieu de nous aider !

-Tu le sais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas aller le voir...commenta Krory.

-On était perdus et il n'y avait personne dans le coin malheureusement s'exclama Allen en réponse à ce simple commentaire. Qui fit sourire Krory avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

-Prenez soin de vous aussi et faites très attention. Je vous rappelle que ce monde est fou et que tout peut y arriver. »

Cela, il l'avait vu par lui même, probablement comme Allen. Mais la recommandation le touche tout de même. Et il secoue la tête en signe d'assentiment et de remerciement avec un léger sourire en remerciant à nouveau Miranda qui rougit et détourne le regard gênée au lus haut point. Puis tous deux prirent la direction que Miranda leur avait indiqué, s'enfonçant dans une forêt normale dont le chemin descendait en légères spirales vers ce qui semblait une clairière que les interstices rares des branches permettaient de deviner. Autour d'eux régnait un étrange silence comme si les oiseaux avaient senti ici la présence des Noés et avaient déserté. Et ce constat fit frissonner Reever. Il ne sentait guère à l'aise dans cette forêt qui n'avait de vivant que le vert de ses arbres. Mais Allen inconscient de ses mauvais pressentiments car probablement habitué à cette forêt s'exclama avec un doux sourire :

« Et bien en tout cas, je pense que vous venez de vous faire deux alliés de plus... »

Ma foi, c'était aussi son impression... Et il n'aurait pas aimé que ces doubles d'eux ne l'apprécient pas,alors que lui les avait toujours apprécié... Et Reever à ces mots sourit tandis qu'ils suivaient le chemin qui descendait toujours en délicates spirales, semblant tourner autour de cette clairière qu'un trou soudain au milieu du feuillage révéla la clairière qui s'abritait en dessous.

Pour y découvrir un manoir blanc étroit de façade mais qui étendait haut ses toitures arrondies, le haut de celui-ci s'ornant d'un œil de bœuf d'une largeur assez conséquente. Comme créant un œil à cette bâtisse, comme la parant d'une vision que chaque bâtiment pourrait lui envier mais qui fit frissonner Reever à sa vue, surtout à cause des nuances de gris, de noir et de blanc qui l'ornait, créant en emblème, une créature qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir en emblème. Un niveau quatre. Et devant l'arche blanche qui surmontait la maison, une table était dressée. Une longue table avec une longue nappe blanche entremêlée de tâches rouges dont les extrémités venaient mourir au pied de l'herbe folle. Une table ponctuée de nuances de toutes les couleurs dans les serviettes, les théières en vrac posées dessus et leur tasses dépareillées,les une des autres, les sucreries à l'air appétissante mêlant petits gâteaux et bonbons sans distinction voir même à un endroit une carpe au milieu d'un plat d'argent entourée de feuilles de salade et de rondelles de citron. La table semblait le réceptacle de toute la folie, le désordre et la couleur que n'avait pas la maison dont architecture était sobre et symétrique comme une maison que l'on aurait facilement trouvé dans le nord de la France. Et la vue de ce lieu ne rassura pas le moins du monde Reever malgré l'air confortable des fauteuils de velours violets aux cadres dorés semblables à des trônes et l'air appétissant des plats. Car ce lieu respirait la mort dans la froide architecture de la maison, le silence qui y régnait, l'absence de vent, de quoique ce soit de vivant. Cette perfection inhumaine, froide qui ne laissait aucunement trace même de poussière. Comme si le monde ici n'avait pas son mot à dire. Comme si les règles élémentaires du monde étaient bafouées. D'ailleurs même l'herbe folle semblait maîtrisée par ce même air froid. Il y avait quelque chose de géométrique dans l'herbe folle qui semblait à distance dessiner des motifs compliqués. D'ailleurs même le chaos de couleurs et de formes semblait réfléchi, maîtrisé. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, rien de vivant là dedans. Et dans l'air cette odeur atroce de brûlé. Il ne voulait plus voir ce lieu de mort dont il avait l'étrange impression qu'il avait été le lieu de supplice de nombreux gens après qu'ils aient joué avec eux, comme le sang sur la nappe le montrait. Il pressa le pas en frissonnant. Ce n'était pas le lieu où il aurait été se promener comme cela. Pas du tout, d'ailleurs... Il regarda Allen, l'interrogeant du regard sur s'ils devaient vraiment passer par là. Sans un mot, comme par peur d'attirer à lui les Noés, montra sur la droite de la maison, un peu plus loin, une ouverture sombre sur une forêt, lui confirmant ainsi qu'ils étaient bien obligés d'y passer. Avec un soupire, Reever se résigna. Bah après tout, le lieu était désert, alors le danger était moindre même si son intuition lui disait le contraire. Étrangement... Et subitement, elle résonna lui glaçant le sang, venant de derrière lui tandis qu'un bras froid se posait sur son épaule en même temps qu'un autre se posait sur l'épaule d'Allen tandis que tout deux se regardaient horrifiés :

« Hé bien, hé bien gamin je vois que la politesse et toi, cela fait deux... D'autant que je te dois une défaite cuisante dont je me rappelle encore, plus diverses humiliations que j'ai bien l'intention de te faire payer d'autant que j'ai reçu des ordres très clairs si je vous croisais...

pas même besoin de se retourner pour le voir..il reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille...Non..Tout mais pas lui...Et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui..Ce sadique de première...avec ses paroles non rassurantes...et subitement, une petite fille que Reever reconnut de suite aux cheveux courts d'un bleu nuit en pic qu'elle arborait sortit à son tour du fourré dans lequel elle s'était abritée, marchant à pas mesurés, les mains dans le dos, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille avant qu'elle ne susurre avec une douceur trompeuse :

« Au lieu d'aller on ne sait où, venez plutôt jouer avec nous... On va bien s'amuser, promis»

Et à sa vue, Reever maudit un peu plus encore le destin cruel qui l'avait doté d'une telle malchance. Qu'il ne pourrait éviter visiblement... Une fois de plus...Et Allen murmura à voix basse :

« Nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance... »

«C'est le cas de le dire, Allen , c'est le cas de le dire » songea Reever avant d'avancer en direction de cette aire de mort comme lui laissait peu de choix le Noé. En espérant que celle-ci ne serait pas l'aire de sa propre mort...

**Et oui je suis sadique avec ce pauvre Reever et avec ce cliffhanger sur l'identité du premier Noé (mais vous devriez le reconnaître, je pense... Muhahahhaha * rire off* Bon blague mis à part ce chapitre est déjà terminé et doucement mais sûrement, Reever commence à comprendre... Et j'aime cela y aller pas à pas, doucement... d'ailleurs, un jour je rédigerai une fic construisant pas à pas une relation entre eux (Komui et Reever s'entend, parce que euh du Mr X avec Komui ou Reever..AU SECOURS ! TOUT MAIS PAS LUI, DU MOINS PAS AVEC LUI ( du Allen/ Mr X pour ne pas le nommer, là oui...) d (Reever : Ce que tu ne dis pas, c'est que tu l'as commencé sur papier libre, un jour où tu t'ennuyais à la fac... Moi : Vrai mais je ne la publierai pas avant un moment, le temps que j'ai au moins fini une fanfiction pour éviter que je ne néglige encore mes fic déjà publiées...) Et oui, pas d'Allen x Lenalee mais du yullen (un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal, non ?) Par contre, je ne sais pas que ce que je fais de Lena...En couple ou non ? Et avec qui ? A vos claviers !**

**D'ailleurs j'ai des idées étrange en ce moment qui trottent dans mon cerveau à leur propos...Peut être un jour seront elle sur mon profil, rédigées... Peut être...**

**Et vous vous demandez ce qui va arriver, hein ? Et bien, une partie de cartes en prévision, (mais peut être pas du poker vu que je n'y connais rien en poker) un duel, une fuite et...le cliffhanger annonciateur de... Oups ne pas révéler...J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette fic et je tenais à m'excuser pour le long retard qu'elle a pris, mais prise comme j'étais par l'inspiration pour certaines de mes fics, je n'arrivais plus à m'en détacher. A présent, je suis dans l'inspiration pour celle-ci pour au moins trois chapitres. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu comme j'ai adoré le recopier et le continuer, ce chapitre qui est à la base un chapitre de transition qui au départ était guère intéressant et que j'espère avoir réussi à rendre intéressant. Voilà et review ? ^^ * croise les doigts mais n'y croit guère ***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ^^ et voilà déjà la suite de cette fic qui s'annonce mouvementée, je vous le promets ! ^^ Au programme du jour, duel aux cartes, duel tout court et fuite (que du bonheur pour une sadique comme moi et que du malheur pour Reever et Allen comme d'hab avec moi) En espérant que cela vous plaise ^^Et je vais lever le mystère de Mr X...**

**Et le jeu évoqué est un jeu que je connais bien pour avoir pratiqué celui-ci pendant près de trois ans … **

**Mr X : Putain mais c'est un jeu de bourge... D'où je vais faire cela ?**

**Moi : Quel cliché ultime ! Je suis pas riche et j'y jouais bien !Tu préfères te faire plumer au poker crétin ? Parce que sinon...**

**Reever : Ne vous plaignez pas, vous, vous pourrez jouer d'autant que c'est pas votre vie en jeu... Pas comme moi... Et où il est ce crétin de Komui ? Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui hein...**

**Moi : Pas loin, dans l'ombre...Et je vois que tu es obsédé par lui encore...**

**Reever: D'où je suis obsédé par lui ? Dans tes rêves, sale fangirl...**

**Mr X: Et pour l'obscurité, c'est avéré... C'est qu'il se fait attendre votre Intendant..**

**Reever : En effet...* regard mauvais sur moi qui sourit***

**Allen :*mode dark Allen on* Et ben alors ? Vous venez ?**

**Mr X et Reever :*en chœur lassés * Pas le choix vu que c'est ce qu'elle attend...**

**Et sûr ce retour à Wonderland ^^**

Chapitre 8 : Tyki ou comment se faire (encore) avoir aux cartes

De tous les Noés possible, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur les pires. Road Kamelot et...Tyki Mikk. Qui avait bien failli dans leur monde avoir raison d'Allen. En lui trouant le cœur. Guère rassurant sur son avenir...Avant qu'il ne se rappela que les Alices étaient censées avoir un statut spécial. Remarque, si c'était comme pour le Tapwooky, son statut spécial, il l'aurait dans la tombe...Sur une belle pierre tombale dans les deux mondes...Sans même l'avoir revu...Bon à la fin qu'avait-il à toujours tout ramener à lui ? A croire qu'il était monomaniaque de Komui...Que ce fou l'avait rendu fou, mais de lui au sens propre du terme..Ou bien c'était la conséquences d'une traque prolongée de Komui...Dans les deux cas, le constat était inquiétant... Mais là n'était pas temps d'y songer... Derrière eux, le Noé les poussait, les forçant à avancer sur ce chemin,se rapprochant dangereusement de la Chapellerie... Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, ni de se battre dans le chemin étroit sans risquer de tomber. Mais à en juger l'expression d'Allen, celui-ci préparait quelque chose. Mais quoi, là était la question... Mais il n'eut guère à attendre que déjà Allen s'exclamait :

« Passe encore que vous me voulez à cause de la Reine Noire en moi mais Mr Reever n'a rien à voir avec nos histoires... Il n'est qu'une personne normale »

L'attention le toucha et le blessa. Il tentait de le sauver en essayant de l'abuser, espérant qu'il ne s'accepte pas entièrement et donc ne puisse voir la flamme en lui en se sacrifiant. Mais lui ne lui avait rien demandé, ne voulait même pas que cela arrive. Ne voulait pas qu'il ait à se sacrifier pour lui. Pas un de plus... D'autant que c'était de sa faute s'ils se trouvaient dans cette galère..Alors ils devaient y tomber ensemble. Il allait protester en retour, lorsque Tyki susurra avec douceur à l'oreille d'Allen :

« Les ordres que j'ai reçu ne te concernent en rien, gamin.

-Il n'y a que l'Alice qui intéresse notre Reine, Allen pour le moment lança joyeuse la petite Noé se retournant vers lui , elle qui marchait en sautillant devant eux en lui souriant. Et nous savons qu'il l'est. Nous savons même depuis un moment qu'il sillonne Wonderland en ta compagnie. Et notre Reine a été très claire : «Si l'un d'entre nous la croise, nous devons l'arrêter et faire preuve de « civilité ». Et si cela échoue, et bien de force chez la Reine Rouge.

-Road ! Il ne faut pas être aussi claire quand aux plans de notre Reine ! » S'exclama soudain un parapluie sortant du fourré où il s'était caché pour les observer certainement. Mais ce commentaire l'amena à lever les yeux au ciel agacée avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

« Ce n'est pas cela qui va contrarier les plans de notre Reine, tu sais Lero...»

Et bien, il fallait croire que la petite Noé n'avait pas lu les mêmes livres que lui, où les méchants exposaient leurs plans avant de se faire écraser par les gentils...Opinion que devait partager Lero, puisque tel était le nom du parapluie à tête de citrouille, à en juger par le regard désespéré de celui-ci... Et mince. Ils étaient à sa recherche. Et avaient visiblement pour ordre de l'amener auprès de la Reine Rouge. D'abord de manière « civilisée » puis le forcer. Mais le fait de pactiser avec le Comte...N'était absolument pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Surtout en condamnant quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à une mort certaine. Et subitement, il réalisa. Que la petite « fête »... Et devinant ses pensées Road sourit et s'exclama :

« En ton honneur, en effet.. Et je ne te conseille pas de refuser ou de tenter de t'enfuir après tout le mal qu'ils se sont donnés...Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas récompenser les efforts de ces pauvres akumas en les faisant exécuter pour passer ma mauvaise humeur comme tu l'éveillerai. »

C'était horrible, ses sous entendus clairs... Il participerait à la torture, s'il faisait mine de se rebeller. Génial. Torturer des âmes de morts encore plus... Il adorait le choix que l'on lui laissait, tiens...Et à en juger le teint verdâtre d'Allen, cela ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Néanmoins il avait toujours l'air de préparer quelque chose au fond de ses prunelles. Comme s'il n'avait pas dit son dernier qui le rassura un peu.

Et ils débouchèrent enfin dans la clairière tandis que d'un mouvement de la main, Tyki les invita à prendre place. Mais méfiants, Reever comme Allen ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre, ce qui les amena à rire tandis que Tyki s'exclama :

« Pas de piège, ce n'est qu' un repas normal. Faut vous détendre. On ne passe pas notre temps à tuer. Je croyais que tu le savais Allen. Après tout, ne m'as tu pas sauvé parce que tu le savais ?

Allen frémit mais ne répondit pas. Et Reever comprit brusquement les paroles d'Allen face à Chao ji. « Tout cela parce que j'ai sauvé le Chapelier » Et c'était donc lui le Chapelier..Qu'il avait sauvé car au fond il était humain.. Après tout, peut être que les Noés aussi étaient humains, bien que lui n'avait toujours vu que leur côté mauvais et sadique, mais il fallait dire qu'ils les avaient peu ou pas côtoyés en dehors des circonstances subitement Allen s'exclama, d'un ton dangereusement bas, son regard plongeant fièrement dans le sien :

« Je t'ai sauvé en vertu de mes convictions. Parce que tout comme la Reine Blanche, je crois que la vie est une chose importante,que je la respecte venant de tous, que l'on n'est pas qu'un monstre et que tu l'as montré. Et d'ailleurs tu as une dette envers moi, Mikk. Alors laisse nous repartir sain et saufs et restons en là. Parce qu'il est clair que nous n'avons pas l'intention d'accepter votre plan sans nous battre. Tu ne voudrais pas ôter la vie à celui à qui tu la dois, n'est ce pas ? Si tu es humain, honores donc ta dette.»

Et Reever comprit qu'il venait de jouer là son atout majeur. Qu'il venait d'abattre sa plus grosse carte. Que c'était là le plan d'Allen, celui en lequel il fondait tous ses espoirs. Jouer sur l'humanité de leur kidnappeur. Qui pouvait marcher comme échouer, il le savait pertinemment. Mais qui était mieux que rien du tout.

A ces mots, Mikk eut un léger rire un peu exaspéré en même temps qu'il prenait place au siège situé à l'extrême bout de la table dans la largeur. Comme étant l'hôte qui les accueillait si la situation était normale avant de s'exclamer :

« D'ailleurs, si elle pouvait crever, votre Reine..Cela arrangerait tout le monde, elle la première..Plus de souffrance, plus à subir le Triomphe sans pouvoir crier sa rage en y assistant. Tu ne crois pas, que ce serait mieux pour elle gamin ? Et vous, l'Alice bien silencieuse ? »

Le Triomphe ? Qu'était ce donc que cela encore ? Et en plus on lui demandait son avis alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler à quelqu'un qui le retenait de la sorte...Mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger là dessus. En effet, à ces mots, Allen agacé plaqua ses mains contre la table et s'exclama rageur:

-C'est faux !

Tandis que Reever lui, lui adressa un regard noir à ses paroles avant de s'exclamer :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerai à quelqu'un qui me capture de la sorte...Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je souhaiterai la mort de quelqu'un d'autant que votre Triomphe...J'ignore totalement ce que c'est...

A ces mots, il s'attira un regard plein de respect d'Allen devant son audace insolente. Qui attira un rire du Noé qui s'exclama :

-Tu promets d'être une Alice différente toi. Cela serait peut être amusant, enfin.

-Et pour le Triomphe, tu verras bien...Si tu restes assez longtemps avec nous, à toi de voir en faisant le bon choix...susurra Road en s'asseyant à son tour avant de s'exclamer d'un air innocent:

-Vous ne vous feriez tout de même pas l'affront de refuser notre hospitalité ? Nous pourrions très mal le prendre, d'autant que nous sommes assez bien disposés à votre égard...Soyez humains... »

La perfide..Elle retournait contre eux leurs arguments...Tout en les menaçant subtilement...Car eux deux, contre des Noés ne ferait pas le point, d'autant que ce pouvoir destructeur, il ne le contrôlait pas du tout...Et ils le savaient à la perfection. Ils étaient donc contraint de s 'asseoir à cette table. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'ils y étaient contraints qu'ils allaient s'asseoir près d'eux. Et tout deux s'assirent à l'opposé, résolus l'un comme l'autre à ne rien toucher. Road en voyant leur réaction eut un léger rire en susurrant:

« Je savais que vous aviez un cœur... »

Et ce ton écœura tout à fait Reever devant cette mièvrerie moqueuse. Et il ne se priva pas de les foudroyer du regard. Ce qui agrandit leur sourire. A croire qu'ils adoraient être détestés. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus il découvrait leur sadisme et leur manipulation qui l'écœurait de plus en plus. Et ils attendaient qu'il choisisse leur camp délibérément ? Plutôt mourir ! Il ne voulait ni vendre ses amis, ni les trahir, fut-ce leur double, ni s'allier à des monstres pareils, même pour retourner plus vite auprès de Komui ! Euh, il venait de songer quoi ? Revenir pour Komui ? Mais non, pour son travail. Et parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir réussir à motiver suffisamment Komui pour qu'il fasse le sien..Le seul à même de faire cela..Hein ? Mais non..Sûr qu'une dizaine de personnes y arriverait...Et pourquoi donc ce simple constat véridique était il blessant ? Mais heureusement pour lui, Tyki reprenait déjà, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Quelle méfiance et quelle hargne..Alors que nous sommes ceux qui pourraient vous aider à quitter ce monde sans prendre part à ce conflit de manière directe..Un conflit qui n'est pas vôtre, qui ne vous touche pas..

-Peut être mais je ne suis pas prêt à condamner une personne que je connaîtrait à la mort pour cela s'exclama Reever, son regard soutenant le sien sans faille. Ce qui étira le sourire de Tyki avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

-Courageux en plus, n'hésitant pas à me résister alors qu'il sait pertinemment que je pourrais l'écraser, lui ou ceux de son entourage...Stupide mais courageux..Pour la peine je suis ravi d'avoir cette dette envers toi Allen. Parce que cela m'évitera d'employer la force face à vous, si toutefois vous respectez les règles que nous fixerons, s'il le faut. Je déteste me salir les mains en plus, et encore plus tuer le seul gamin qui arrive à me battre au poker, le tricheur invétéré que je me suis juré de battre un jour...L'idée me déprimerait assez, d'autant que grâce à lui je suis de ce monde encore...A moins que vous ne souhaitiez nous accompagner, cher Alice ?

-Plutôt crever » persifla Reever d'un ton bas et agacé. Il ne pouvait retenir la colère qui montait doucement en lui contre eux. Il ne voulait pas être de ceux qui jouaient avec la vie des autres sans scrupule, manipulant, usant des autres comme des jouets comme ces Noés le faisaient. Même si en effet, ce conflit ne le regardait pas sur le papier. Et que cette menace lui glaçait le sang. « Ceux de son entourage.. » Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cela menaçait tout particulièrement Komui? Alors que Komui n'était pas à proprement parlé pour lui une personne très chère. Juste son patron qui le rendait fou et obsédé par lui, même quand il était absent. Et à nouveau ses constats le blessèrent. Et sonnèrent même un peu creux. Comme si..Il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Qu'il s'était raconté pour échapper à quelque chose et qu'il avait fini par croire réel. Que Komui pour lui n'était pas que son supérieur hiérarchique..Qu'il soit un ami... Ou plus...Il déglutit à ses pensées. Que lui prenait-il donc pour penser réelles de telles choses ? C'était aussi absurde que cette pensée de vouloir compter pour lui, d'être spécial et que ces constats de n'être qu'un employé pour lui le blessant semblaient confirmer. Comme si en lui-même, Reever tenait plus à Komui qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer et voulait que la réciproque soit vraie. Comme par peur de se blesser. Ce qui expliquerait ces pensées constantes alors qu'il n'était pas auprès de lui. Cette impression de vide qui le tenait et qu'il comblait en pensant sans cesse à lui. Comme s'il avait besoin de lui à tout prix. Mais c'était tellement absurde et ridicule..et surtout que s'il s'était menti à lui-même, si c'était le cas, c'était bien pour un raison précise. Et réveiller la vérité cachée sous ses tentures pouvait être source de tortures qu'il n'était peut être pas prêt à endurer. Et tout cela l'effrayait grandement, devant l'étendue de ce qu''il ignorait. Mais comme à l'accoutumée, il choisit d'ignorer ces pensées, même en ayant bien conscience qu'un jour, il serait rattrapé par celles-ci avec l'obligation de voir la vérité en face, celle-ci se révélant à ses yeux de manière délibérée ou non.

En face de lui, le Noé eut un léger rire et s'exclama :

« Allons, allons il ne faut pas en venir à ses extrémités...Et qui vous dit que vos amis dans l'autre monde mourront parce qu'ici ils seront morts ? D'autant que la rumeur que notre Reine connaîtrait un moyen rapide et sans douleur de regagner votre monde au plus vite est vraie.. Il vous suffit de nous dire que vous aimeriez en savoir plus, et je me chargerait de vous faire rencontrer notre Reine qui pourra mieux vous expliquer que moi cela... Et vous n'aurez même pas à voir la Reine tuée. Vous rentrerez avant, c'est promis.»

A ces mots Reever sursauta. Ces mots qui confirmaient les affirmations de Cross concernant un moyen rapide de quitter ce monde. Mais qui contredisait ce qu'il affirmait. Que la Reine Blanche ne serait pas morte dans son propre monde. Mais étrangement, quelque chose en son sourire ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il mentait. Que l'on déformait la réalité, aussi. Qu'il devrait y assister. Que l'on tentait de le manipuler. Mais d'où venait cette impression, il aurait été bien en peine de le dire. Elle semblait venir du plus profond de lui-même. Mais d'où précisément, il l'ignorait. Et un regard à Allen qui bouillait de colère mais étrangement réduit au silence comme sous influence de quelqu'un ne fit que le confirmer. On tentait de le manipuler. Mais lui ne se laisserait certainement pas faire, non mais ! Déjà rien que leur sadisme n'incitait pas à trahir...D'autant qu'ils connaissait un peu les originaux et savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas des tendres et qu'ici, ils n'étaient sûrement pas bons, ce que n'avait fait que confirmer Allen dont il était sûr qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir inventé cette souffrance dans sa voix quand il avait parlé des akumas et Cross n'avait été que dans son sens et il ne voyait pas quel intérêt il aurait eu à lui mentir, d'autant qu'il avait sincèrement eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui au nom de Komui...Pour un raison qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas d'ailleurs...et une foutue raison qu'il connaissait et que lui ignorait. Une des nombreuses taquineries de Cross, mais cette fois-ci tournée vers lui...Pour son plus grand malheur, en plein cœur de Wonderland en plus , comme si cela ne suffisait pas. Mais là n'était pas le moment d'y songer. Il valait mieux détruire les espoirs du Noé, se battre s'il le fallait, comme le regard déterminé d'Allen et la promesse à même son regard de le protéger le suggé ces êtres qui avaient tenté de se servir de lui ne méritaient pas d'amabilité. Il leur renvoya un regard noir avant de s'exclamer d'une voix claire et distincte :

« Pas intéressé. »

Ce qui les amena à rire. A croire qu'ils ne savaient faire que cela. Se moquer de lui, trouver son attitude plaisante...Mais bon sang, quand est ce qu'ils allaient arrêter de rire, ces espèce de tarés ? Mon dieu, même Komui aussi cinglé qu'il était n'aurait jamais ri à la moindre de ses réactions, à croire que le moindre de ses gestes étaient ridicule...Et mince, Komui à nouveau en ses pensées...Bon à ce rythme là, cela ne rimait plus à rien de s'en étonner ni essayer de s'en empêcher, puisque de toute manière la pensée de Komui lui reviendrait tôt ou tard, soit amenée par les événements extérieurs, soit il apparaîtrait dans la conversation...Alors au lieu d'être victime, autant accepter le piège dans lequel il était tombé tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé la force, l'envie et le courage d'examiner ledit piège. Autant laisser tomber..Il songeait à Komui, il songeait à Komui et puis tant pis..Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un lirait un jour ses pensées. Au fond, ce n'était rien. Et vu que ce cinglé ne savait pas lire les pensées, du moins l'espérait-il, tout devrait aller...A priori, mais avec sa légendaire malchance...Surtout ici... Mais les Noés ne s'en tinrent pas là et Tyki s'exclama avec un sourire un blasé et amusé :

« Et difficile à manipuler en plus..Le niveau se rehausse, ces dernières années...De toute manière, je n'escomptais pas vous convaincre de suite. Je pense que quand vous aurez vu le sort de ceux qui choisissent son camp, ce sera vous qui viendrait nous chercher. Car il ne fait pas bon d'être dans son camp ou d'avoir un lien avec l'une d'entre elles. Et si tu ne me crois pas, je pense que Komui se fera un plaisir de t'en parler, étant la première victime de ses faits...»

Mon dieu...Il allait lui tordre le cou à cette ordure...Parler de blesser Komui de la sorte, avec ce petit sourire sadique qui en dit long...Personne n'avait le droit de le blesser..Non personne. Pas alors qu'il avait déjà tant souffert dans s a vie et ici aussi. Que l'on avait enfermé sa mère dans un cercueil de glace dans un château loin de lui. Que l'on lui avait arraché sa Lenalee, non permis de devenir garde pour la protéger. Mais pas seulement. Il ne voulait juste pas que l'on puisse le blesser, son Intendant au cœur fragile, dissimulé derrière un masque de glace et de folie. Et d'ailleurs depuis quand était-il son Intendant ? C'était juste son supérieur, non ? Alors pourquoi ses allusions le blessaient autant ? L'agaçaient au point qu'il avait crispé les poings, grimaçait d'un air menaçant ? Mais..Parce qu'il était humain et qu'il ne pouvait supporter que l'on puisse parler de torturer quelqu'un d'autre de la sorte, juste pour le plaisir...Et encore moins Komui...Et pourquoi TOUT CELA SONNAIT COMME UN PRETEXTE BON DIEU ? Il n'aurait pas du être dans cet état, même s'il agissait d'un humain dont on parlait... Pas du sentir cette rage sourde, cette envie de lui faire payer lentement le moindre sévice subi par Komui alors qu'il n'était pas même là quand ils avaient eu lieu...Qu'il n'en avait rien vu, rien entendu...Assurément, il y avait là quelque chose qui dépassait sa compréhension...Et l'agacement qui dut briller dans ses yeux, dut plaire au Noé car un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres tandis que silencieusement, ils se défièrent du regard, jouant au « premier qui baisse le regard a perdu ». Un peu risible au vu de la situation mais un excellent exutoire, du moins pour lui. Et il venait de trouver une bonne raison de se défouler et un bon moyen. D'autant que le Noé ne semblait guère motivé pour ce jeu comme le prouva le regard qu'il baissa, quelque secondes à peine après le début, mais son sourire s'agrandissant paradoxalement ce qui l'inquiéta singulièrement ternissant la joie qu'il aurait pu avoir en voyant cette victoire sur un Noé par un simple civil. Comme une victoire concédée avant la grande victoire écrasante du Noé...

Et celui-ci redressa le regard et leur sourit avant de s'exclamer:

« Vous ne nous laissez donc peu de choix...»

A ces mots Allen se leva précipitamment, semblant sur le point d'activer son innocence le foudroyant du regard tandis que Reever, lui se préparait à tout éventualité Mais les Noés éclatèrent d'un rire violent qui les surprit au plus haut point. Mais qu'avaient-il donc encore ces tarés ? En plus de cela ils avaient l'air ridicule ou quoi ? Non, le destin ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel avec eux, quoique...Il l'avait montré à de nombreuses reprises en torturant Komui par exemple...bon, une de plus...L'accepter calmement sans s'en horrifier...MAIS BON DIEU COMMENT POURRAIT IL PRENDRE LA CHOSE CALMEMENT ET DECONTRACTE ? Il pensait à son patron tout de même ! Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui donc n'allait pas chez lui à la fin ? Et voulait-il vraiment le savoir d'ailleurs ? Bonne question...Et soudain Tyki s'exclama avec ce sourire sardonique qui en montrait la totale appartenance au genre des sadiques psychopathes au rire compulsif dont il était un spécimen très recherché, au même titre que la petite Road et leur illustre prince, champion toute catégorie de ce genre:

« Je vois que vous nous avez peu écoutés...Et après cela s'étonnera de tomber dans tous les pièges..Comme quoi, le symptôme du héros prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin peut nuire au héros lui-même...Je vous laisse deviner qui est qui... »

Bon, le héros...Évident. Par contre..Il ne lui avait tout de même pas associé..la veuve ? Non mais oh il était sûr d'avoir une once d'intelligence ce type ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup de compétences pour le savoir en quoi il en différait...De une, il n'était pas une femme et deux encore moins veuf...Un peu trop jeune pour, non ? Et à Komui l'orphelin c'est ça, suivant la logique...Mais il ne pouvait pas leur fiche la paix à l'un comme à l'autre, mince alors, pour rester poli ? Tss. Saleté de type qui racontait des bêtises... Et puis d'abord, il devait y avoir un certain nombre d'orphelins ici, à commencer par Timothy, alors pourquoi avait-il songé spontanément à Komui ? Encore un symptôme de son obsession, ou quoi ? Très certainement...Et n'empêche que cela avait un côté rageant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre pour quelque chose de basique par un cinglé pareil...N'empêche que ce sourire ne lui disait toujours rien qui vaille, lui laissant présager qu'ils n'allaient pas passer sans rien...Ce que semblait aussi penser Allen dont le visage s'était considérablement assombri...Pendant ce temps, Tyki exultait à leurs expressions sombres, semblant se réjouir de la surprise qu'il leur préparait qu'ils ignoraient encore et qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, lui faisant sentir le pire, étrangement tout en s'emparant du plat contenant la carpe..QUOI ? Parmi toutes les sucreries présentes , lui se choisissait une carpe d'étang ? Et la dévorait comme on mange une pastèque, rognant directement le poisson à même l'ossature ? Mais il était totalement cinglé ce type ! Et écœurant en plus...En plus d'être sadique, manipulateur, menteur...Euh qu'avait-il de bien en fait ? Rien? Parce que là, il ne voyait pas...Mais visiblement, cela ne plut pas non plus au parapluie au nom tordu comme lui et son propriétaire qui s'exclama d'un air scandalisé :

« Enfin Messire Mikk ! Un peu de tenue ! Et comment pouvez vous pref... »

Mais agacé, Mikk ne le laissa pas finir, et s'emparant d'une serviette s'en servit comme d'un bâillon contre le parapluie scandalisé qui essaya de se rebeller sans y parvenir avant de s'exclamer l'air hautement agacé :

« Un peu de silence Lero, tu veux ? Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux... »

Mais oui, en effet, si vous bâillonnez vos opposants...Rassurant quand à leur méthodes..Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit TOUJOURS convié aux tables de tarés ? Une fois, rien qu'une fois à la table de convives normaux, était-ce trop demandé ? Euh, oui avec Wonderland très certainement...

« C'est vrai que tu aurais pu être plus classe. Cela ne colle vraiment pas au personnage, et au beau costume » nota songeuse Road s'attirant un regard noir de Tyki auquel elle renvoya un sourire étincelant. Avant qu'il ne s'exclama :

« Toi aussi fais attention, Road...

-Tu n'oserais jamais chantonna t-elle. Parce que tu sais que Père se ferait un plaisir de te passer un savon sur les deux choses...

-Fais moi plaisir Road. Ne me parles plus de grand frère Sheryl, déjà que j'ai réussi à échapper à ses cours de maintien de justesse...frissonna Tyki.

-Il faut dire qu'il veut que nous soyons irréprochables pour le Triomphe surtout que cette année nous aurons un invité...sourit Road. Il faut le comprendre.

-Je le comprendrais quand il acceptera de me laisser tranquille et comme je suis...» grogna Tyki faisant sourire la petite Noé.

Ah, d'accord. On ne se contentait pas d'embêter les autres, mais la famille aussi. D'accord. Vraiment pas la famille idéale, que la leur...Même si sur le principe elle avait raison...Et Sheryl...Le père de Road..Le Noé du Désir, ce sadique...Qui l'avouait en plus ! Brr. Il avait quand même de la chance de l'avoir évité pour le moment...Et ce sadique ne se limitait pas aux autres mais à sa famille aussi..Bien, génial..Et à nouveau ce côté papa poule qu'il avait déjà vu quand Wisely l'avait entraîné avec Allen dans les souvenirs de Kanda..Génial, il y avait un daughter complexé dans l'autre camp, en plus du sister complexé...Et si ce n'était pas Komui qui venait à lui, c'était sa maladie sous une forme détourné , sur ce principe, il pouvait toujours le voir appliqué vu qu'il était dans un monde de fous..Comme lui, son cher Intendant. Minute papillon. « Cher Intendant ? » Mais décidément cela n'allait pas mieux ! C'était « presque » d'accord pour penser à lui mais de là à..en venir à ses extrémités, non...Enfin s'il avait encore quelque prise sur ses pensées, évidemment...Ce qui ne semblait pas le cas, d'ailleurs...Bref... Et le Noé se tourna à nouveau vers eux et s'exclama en susurrant d'une voix doucereuse et sirupeuse qui le mit mal à l'aise :

« Il est donc hors de question de nous battre..A la place nous allons plutôt faire un petit jeu dont l'issue sera le prix de votre liberté..Ou non. »

Ouh là, ce jeu ne lui plaisait pas du tout par avance. Et encore moins l'enjeu qu'il devinait. Comme si la liberté se jouait face à ce jeu de sadique qu'ils préparaient certainement et où ils n'auraient certainement aucune chance de gagner. Et Road devinant son malaise, sourit et s'exclama :

« Est ce qu'un simple jeu de cartes t'effrayer ait, Reever ? »

A ces mots le visage d'Allen s'éclaira brusquement tandis qu'un sourire un peu sardonique vint danser sur ses lèvres faisant sursauter Reever. Il connaissait cet air. Et même bien. Le mode Dark Allen. Et subitement il se rappela qu'Allen était un as aux cartes (même en trichant mais à ce stade du jeu, ce n'était pas bien grave). Alors il eut un sourire. Ils s'en sortiraient peut...

« Mais on va changer un peu. Pas de poker, Allen. Je ne veux pas me faire plumer une deuxième fois... » s'exclama Tyki.

...Ou pas. Visiblement, non. Génial, la malchance ne les abandonnaient pas. Pourtant il s'en serait bien passé d'elle. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas son cas...Il vit le sourire d'Allen se ternir un peu mais étrangement ne pas s'éteindre et l'espoir en fit de même en lui. Et il le vit s'exclamer d'un air intéressé :

« Et quel jeu ?

-Un jeu qui se joue à quatre, mon cher Allen. Comme cela, notre Alice ne pourra pas être frustrée à l'idée de regarder sa liberté mise en jeu sans rien pouvoir faire et à laquelle je ne conseille pas de se rebeller car qui sait ce que je pourrais raconter à Grand frère Sheryl incluant Road et Komui... Et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire...» susurra t-il en plantant son regard droit dans le sien, ses mots le faisant tressaillir d'une rage sourde à cette menace délibérée contre Komui. Qu'il usait étrangement comme moyen de pression contre lui. Mais le pourquoi, lui échappait totalement. Pas la rage sourde que ses mots faisait naître. L 'envie plus que forte de se lever, frapper le Noé, lui hurler de laisser tranquille Komui une bonne fois pour toute. Mais son pourquoi, non plus. De toute manière, de tout cela, il ne voyait que les effets. Ces pensées obsédantes. Le manque qu'il comblait en ramenant tout à lui. Ces événements qui le lui rappelait sans lien pourtant au départ. Son envie de le revoir. Ces blessures qu'il se causait quand il songeait qu'il n'était que son patron pour lui et que pour Komui il n'était qu'un employé interchangeable. Cette rage et envie subite de le protéger. Tout cela lui échappait mais le hantait sans cesse, à chaque minute, chaque instant, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Et tout cela avait un sens commun. Qu'il lui faudrait peut être bien trouver un jour. Mais encore en fallait-il le courage. Et pour le moment il ne l'avait pas. Il se contenta alors de foudroyer du regard en murmurant à l'encontre du Noé «ordure », Noé qui lui sourit..avec l'air d'en savoir long sur lui, bien plus que lui-même en savait sur lui. MAIS MINCE A LA FIN POURQUOI FALLAIT IL QUE TOUT LE MONDE EN SACHE TOUJOURS PLUS QUE LUI ? C'était donc SI évident que cela ? Et pourquoi donc personne n'était fichu de lui expliquer le tout ? Enfin remarque, la vérité, il n'était peut être pas vraiment prêt à la supporter, et encore moins de deux sadique comme Cross ou Mikk... D'autant que ce jeu..Euh, avec la chance qu'il avait, cela allait tomber sur un jeu qu'il ne connaissait pas et Allen non plus...Et hop, et que je suis obligé de suivre cette saloperie de Reine Rouge sous peine de faire tuer Komui...Génial. Tout simplement génial. Parfois la vie était un cadeau...Ha ha ha. Ce qu'il pouvait être hilarant, tiens..A en pleurer de rire... Et le Noé reprit avec un sourire s'attirant les regards surpris de tous à ces mots :

« Ce sera du bridge, Allen. »

Du bridge ? Quézako ? C'était juste génial. En plus, il ne connaissait, rien mais alors rien à ce jeu. D'ailleurs à peine le nom...ouh là là, ils étaient dans de beaux draps, tiens...Et avec un peu de malchance, Allen non plus va...Cela ne servait à rien d'y croire, à ce stade. Autant se laisser aller.

« Si défaitiste...Sans raison, d'ailleurs... » Il sursauta. Et chercha d'où provenait cette voix amusée qu'il avait l'impression de connaître..De bien connaître d'ailleurs..Très bien connaître...Avant qu'il ne se morigène. Etait-il réellement devenu fou pour entendre cette voix venue de nulle part ? De mieux en mieux, tiens...non content de devoir jouer sa liberté aux cartes, en plus maintenant il entendait des voix..Bientôt il apprendrait qu'il était la réincarnation de Jeanne d'Arc que cela ne l'étonnerait pas...Mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir là dessus qu'il sentit subitement quelqu'un lui toucher le bras par sollicitude le faisant sursauter avant de rencontrer le regard chaleureux d'Allen. Qui brillait d'un étrange sentiment de complicité..Comme si lui aussi l'avait perçu...Et que la situation n'était pas totalement perdue...Et soudain, il s'exclama avec un sourire moqueur à l'encontre du Noé:

« Cela m'étonne de toi, Tyki. Après tout, n'est ce pas un jeu distingué de prétentieux en général ?

-C'est grand frère Sheryl qui m'a obligé à en apprendre les règles se défendit Tyki agacé. Parce que justement c'est un jeu qui se joue en bonne compagnie. Et c'est le seul dont je me souvienne pour en avoir été traumatisé, qui ne soit pas le poker où je te sais imbattable...Tu devrais voir cela comme un honneur...

-Mais je le vois comme tel susurra Allen avec un sourire dangereux aux lèvres, qui réveilla l'espoir en Reever. Car très très proche du mode Dark Allen. Mais je trouves injuste quelque chose dans notre situation...

-Et quoi donc ? S'exclama Tyki hautement amusé, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de traiter d'injustice avec leur bourreau, alors que celui-ci était par nature injuste...Intéressant mais absurde paradoxe...Comme Wonderland d'ailleurs...

-Mr Reever ne connaît pas les règles de ce jeu. A mon contraire. Nous partons donc clairement désavantagés. Alors j'exige une contrepartie tout simple : Quoi qu'il arrive, et ce même si tout ensemble nous n'avons que 13 points, la partie se fasse tout de même en atout. »

En atout ? Ouh là, rien que cela il était à la ramasse totale..Un fardeau encore une fois de plus..Mais allait-il donc être utile et indépendant un jour ? Apparemment non...Et apparemment...ALLEN SAVAIT Y JOUER ! ENFIN une bonne nouvelle, parmi cet amas d'horreurs...il y avait peut être un espoir après tout...Et 13 points euh là..parce que tu ne jouais pas sans atout à 13 points ou moins... ? Il était VRAIMENT ignorant de cela, là...Il n'étaient néanmoins pas sans atout avec Allen...Ah ha parfois les jeux d'esprit qu'il pouvait avoir...Et la tête et le juron qui échappèrent au Noé améliora encore son humeur. Il avait apparemment compté sur son ignorance à ce jeu...Sans succès, crétin...Mais déjà il se reprenait, posant un regard peiné sur Reever, comme le pensant comme capable de faire échouer Allen. Mais il n'allait rien faire pour le gêner,enfin s'il pouvait...Il pouvait toujours courir qu'il le fasse perdre tiens..Mince, il n'avait pas envie de voir le Comte...Moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait...Et il sourit subitement en s 'exclamant :

« Accordé. Mais j'ai bien peur que les atouts vont bien plus embrouiller notre cher Alice qu'autre chose...

Pas faux, malheureusement. Ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'il se trompe tiens...

-¨Pas de risque, si on lui explique s'exclama Allen le défiant du regard.

-Malgré tes capacités, j'en doute fort...Mais vas-y donc explique lui pendant que Road va chercher le jeu et la table de décision.

-Je ne suis pas à ton service ! Protesta la petite Noé. Vas-y toi !

-Bon, Lero...soupira Tyki on ne peut plus agacé en lui ôtant son bâillon puisque seule sa bouche pourrait amener les cartes jusqu'à eux.

-Messire Mikk ceci est parfaitement odi...s'exclama le parapluie à peine libéré.

-Rooh ce que tu m'agaces se récria Tyki en le lui remettant derechef avant de se lever et partir lui-même à sa recherche, sous le sourire amusé de Road qui s'exclama lui glaçant le sang, installant une chaise à côté de celle laissée vide par Tyki et deux autres proches d'eux mais chacune d'un côté de la table:

-Si vous voulez jouer avec Allen, il vaudrait mieux que vous changiez de place vu que les partenaires doivent se trouver en diagonale l'un de l'autre...Et Allen tu devrais te rapprocher..Tu sais, on ne va pas te manger..Surtout avec tout ce qu'il y a sur la table...Et tu as vu, Tyki préfères le poisson alors je pense que tu es tranquille... On est des monstres, mais pas au point de manger de l'humain..Juste de vous saigner un peu hu hu hu...Par contre vous, je vous recommande de manger si vous ne voulez pas souffrir un tant soit peu...Surtout que je ne serais pas loin de vous, cher Alice...

Et voilà que les Noés s'essayaient à la plaisanterie...Ah ah ah, hilarant, il en pleurerait de rire,tiens...Si cela ne se doublait pas d'un sadisme hors norme et de menaces..En plus du fait qu'être entre les Noés, euh, merci du cadeau...Rah là là, il n'avait donc aucune chance et son destin aucune pitié...Mais enfin, y penser, pas bonne idée.S'exécuter, plutôt..Il allait pour se lever lorsqu'Allen lui tapota l'épaule, ré attirant son attention vers lui et murmurant doucement à voix basse sous les yeux attentifs de Road :

« Ce n'est pas un jeu facile qu'il a choisi. Loin de là.Mais c'est faisable tout de même.

Il avait envie de lui faire confiance, surtout au vu de ce doux sourire. Il avait l'impression qu'il ferait tout pour gagner et qu'avec lui, la chose était possible...Du moins...

-En espérant que c'est toi qui mène la danse s'exclama Reever avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire...C'est un jeu qui se joue en équipe de deux. Quand l'un des joueurs obtient 13 points ou plus, il déclare « J'ouvre » pour signifier qu'il a au moins ce score. Le joueur en face rajoute alors ses points que l'on décompte de la manière suivante : L'as vaut quatre points, le roi trois, la dame deux et le valet un. Si l'on obtient 20 points à deux,ce qui s'appelle le palier 1 abrégé souvent en 1, il nous faudra gagner sept tours ou pli. Mais la table de décision détaille bien plus le nombre de plis à faire en fonction des points. Le joueur avant celui qui a dit « j'ouvre » pose sa première carte et le joueur partenaire de celui qui a ouvert le jeu doit alors déposer face visible sur la table son jeu trié par couleur. Il est alors appelé « le mort » et c'est l'autre joueur qui va piloter son jeu de manière à effectuer le contrat annoncé pendant que les autres joueurs vont tout faire pour le faire chuter. Cette carte peut être d'une des quatre couleurs , cœur , pique trèfle ou carreau ou « atout » et appelle tous les autres joueurs à en poser une de la même couleur si on n'en a sinon n'importe quelle couleur pourra être jouée. Pour ce qui est des atouts, cela signifie que j'ai au moins trois cartes de cette couleur pour la déclarer et le mieux est qu'ensemble on en est huit pour pouvoir la jouer en atout. Elles peuvent être jouées à n'importe quelle moment, et ce même si la couleur demandée n'est pas la bonne et elle remporteront toujours le pli sauf si une plus forte de ce même atout est posée..

-Donc en fait le mort...ne sert à rien ? S'exclama Reever, essayant d'assimiler les informations qu'Allen lui donnait. Ce qui fit sourire Allen et le fit s'exclamer :

-D'où le nom...

Logique...Et bien voilà un rôle qui ne l'intéressait guère malgré tout. Après tout, c'était tout de même sa liberté en jeu ! Tant pis pour le fait que le jeu soit dur ou non ! Il voulait au moins défendre hardiment ce en quoi il croyait, non mais !

-Bon si je résume, avoir 13 points minimum, as 4 points, roi 3, dame 2, et valet 1. L'atout est très important, peut faire basculer le jeu et le but est de faire le plus de pli possibles en respectant les couleurs demandées » s'exclama Reever concentré.

Encore une fois, le valet valait moins que le roi...C'était triste, en fait...Est ce que le Roi s'intéressait du coup à celui-ci, là était la question...Et d'ailleurs pourquoi se la posait-il cette tristes question ? La réponse était oui, évidemment..Il n'y avait qu'à remplacer le roi par un Intendant et lui par un valet et il aurait le même résultat...Tiens, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui...Rebonjour, hanteur de pensées au nom si particulier... Komui. Il eut un léger sourire avant de se morigéner une fois de plus. D'autant qu'il ne valait mieux pas se déconcentrer une minute vu qu'il allait se jeter dans le néant total. Et l'idée de Komui l'amènerait à se déconcentrer de suite, il le savait...Elle pouvait l'entraîner loin, d'ailleurs...Il le savait aussi..Et ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment. Pas alors que même la chance de le revoir et ne pas l'entraîner dans une mort en trahissant se jouait. Mais bon sang pourquoi avait-il autant hâte de le voir voire de le revoir ? Cela lui échappait totalement. Et Allen acheva de le ramener en lui souriant :

« Exact. Et rassurez vous, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que l'on puisse gagner.

-Et moi j'essaierai de ne pas trop nous faire perdre...s'exclama Reever avec un petit sourire embarrassé. Et agacé contre lui-même pour en être ignorant de la sorte. S'il avait su tiens...

-C'est un jeu de stratégie et de réflexion. Et vous êtes loin d'être stupide, donc cela devrait aller, je vous assure » lui déclara Allen avec un sourire chaleureux qui le réconforta. Et sur ses entrefaites, Tyki revint un sourire aux lèvres, une feuille à la main et un paquet de cartes dans l'autre. Avant de s'exclamer avec un léger sourire sardonique :

« Alors prêts ? »

« A nous prendre une raclée ? Non certainement pas . Et puisque nous n'avons pas le choix...» songea Reever, refusant cet air condescendant qu'avait pris Tyki tout en changeant de place et le défiant du regard en réponse de ce regard condescendant. Comme persuadé de leur échec. Qu'il n'avait aucune intention de provoquer de lui-même. Il n'était pas prêt non plus à jouer avec la vie de Komui. Parce qu'il était..Komui tiens. Et son patron. Et qu'il avait de bons côtés, tout de même...Et que lui prenait-il de songer cela ? N'aurait-il pas pu se limiter à songer que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'un humain et qu'il ne voulait pas jouer leur jeu ? Bon sang, mais il avait vraiment l'air de tenir à lui plus qu'il ne le pensait, décidément...M'enfin, c'était bien le moment de penser cela... Surtout, que Tyki venait de sortir les cartes, les mélangeait tout en le défiant d'un regard qui semblait lire jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Ce qui le fit frissonner. Comme s'il pouvait percevoir ces pensées en cet instant...Qu'il les comprenaient mieux que lui-même d'ailleurs...Ce qui était tout de même un comble, surtout en songeant que c'était un Noé sadique qui semblait mieux le comprendre que lui même...Avant de les passer à Allen lui laissant le soin de distribuer comme une faveur accordée au perdant futur en son esprit, comme par volonté que les condamnés se condamnent eux même tout en conservant ce sourire sadique et condescendant qu'il arborait déjà.

Mais Reever refusa de le quitter des yeux, par peur de manquer des informations et tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, il récupéra les cartes qu'Allen lui donnait, les triant presque distraitement tandis qu'Allen, lui récupérait ses cartes l'air étrangement serein après avoir distribué celle-ci.. Comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait faire, avait un plan déjà. Ce qui le rassura doucement. Avant qu'il ne s'absorbe dans la contemplation de ses cartes. Et qu'il se rende de suite compte que ce ne serait pas lui qui « ouvrirait », pour reprendre les termes d'Allen. Pas avec les points qu'il avait. Pas le roi, l'as et le valet qu'il avait en cœur et en pique. Pas avec 8 points... Et un roi et un valet..Douce ironie, tiens... Le serviteur du roi et le roi, comme l'Alice et les Reines, l'Intendant et le Commandant. Comme si leur destin était lié et rappelé par les cartes. Remarque il avait déjà entendu parler de gens qui lisaient l'avenir dans les cartes alors pourquoi pas...Après Jeanne d'Arc,l'avenir dans les cartes...Un peu plus et il allait croire qu'il attirait le paranormal...Il eut un sourire amer. Toujours esclave, toujours enfermé dans l'ombre. Et cette ombre qui pèse sur vous... Qu'il voudrait briser au plus profond de lui. Qu'il voudrait chasser aussi du cœur de Komui, cette ombre qui dissimule son cœur derrière les ténèbres. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Bon sang de une, qu'aurait-il pu pour lui et de deux d'où ses ombres existeraient vu que la plupart du temps il exprimait ses sentiments en la présence de sa folie omniprésente ? Il n'avait aucune raison de se refouler, d'autant qu'il avait Lenalee auprès de lui, non ? Cela devait lui suffire au fond ? Et pourquoi ses constats étaient ils douloureux et pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'ils étaient partiellement faux ? Ce n'était que la pure vérité non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de se tromper lourdement et que ses pensées étaient blessantes comme si il s''était insulté lui-même et blessé une partie de lui-même en plus ? Bon sang mais jusqu'à quel point Komui lui était relié ? A quel point tenait-il à lui ? Il devait commencer à le reconnaître. Si Komui n'était que son patron pour lui, il ne penserait à lui qu'au travail. Pas perdu dans un monde comme il était. Pas autant que ce qu'il faisait. Ne serait pas blessé en pensant qu'il n'était qu'un employé pour lui, qu'il n'y avait de place dans son cœur que pour sa sœur. Et encore moins en songeant qu'il n'était pour lui que son patron. Et n'aurait pas autant envie de le protéger. Mais cela était terriblement angoissant tout de même. Mais il avançait doucement mais sûrement. D'abord admettre son obsession, ensuite accepter ses pensées omniprésentes, admettre qu'il pouvait se mentir à lui même, faire la liste de ses symptômes, reconnaître qu'il était plus lié qu'il ne pensait à puis, n'en déplaise à Komui, ce n'était guère le moment d'y songer...Surtout que tous à présent regardaient Allen qui lui regardait ces cartes avec un petit sourire satisfait qui étrangement le rassurait et qui soudain s'exclame d'une voix haute et intelligible :

« J'ouvre. 1 atout cœur. »

Tous sursautèrent, tandis que Road eut un léger sourire, comme au courant de quelque chose qu'il ignorait avant de pousser vers lui le papier qu'il tenait à la main tout à l'heure. La fameuse « table de décision ». D'où dépendait leurs destins à présent..La table de la décision qui pourrait tout faire changer...la table décisive..Ha ha ha..Mais le génie de l'ironie était avec lui, dis donc..Dommage que cela ne soit pas le génie de la chance...Il lui fallait donc calculer, si ses souvenirs étaient bons...Il avait donc au moins treize points..Plus ses 8, cela en faisait 21..Donc le premier pallier, comme l'indiquait encore la table qui le mettait entre les deux paliers..Quant aux cœurs...Il ne manquait pas de cœur, tiens ! Il en avait à lui seul 6...De quoi presque, s'ils jouaient bien faire le contrat...Et sentant le regard de tous, il acquiesça, confirmant le contrat. Avant que Tyki ne s'exclame avec un sourire sardonique mais un peu déçu alors que l'on ne sait pour quelle raison le parapluie s'agita l'air hautement scandalisé:

« Notre cher Alice sera donc mort...

QUOI ? MAIS...

-Désolé, Mr Reever, mais c'est celui qui a le moins de points qui est le mort...s'exclama Allen avec un petit sourire désolé.

Bon ben il comprenait mieux la déception du Noé..Ce ne serait pas lui qui les ferait perdre...Mais lui n'avait aucune envie de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. Il n voulait pas...agir comme un mort voilà ! Pas quand sa liberté était en jeu ! Cela lui fendait le cœur tout cela, tiens..Et qu'avait il à toujours dire cela « tiens » ? Encore une obsession ça ? Ha ha ha. Serait-il un homme d'obsession par hasard ? Ce serait amusant et...expliquerait bien mieux son obsession de Komui d'une autre manière plus rassurante. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui que cette explication ne tenait pas le moins du monde. Non la vérité était qu'il tenait plus à Komui qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il savait qu'il avançait vers la lumière en songeant cela et qu'en songeant ce qu'il venait de songer, il s'en éloignait, s'enfonçait dans les brumes dans lesquelles il s'était toujours caché jusqu'alors et qu'il voulait percer, les abysses de son lac de vérités refoulées qui pesaient aujourd'hui sur son âme et pourraient le submerger un jour s'il n'y faisait pas son âme et la perdre dans les profondeurs de ses peurs. Il ne le devait pas ou il serait plus perdu encore qu'il n'était. Mais ce n'était pas le moment... D'autant qu'à présent, Road semblait attendre leur attention toute particulière. Ce n'était guère plus le moment de songer. Il était temps de « mourir ». Prions pour que cela n'arrive pas vraiment...Enfin, si l'on écoutait vos prière ici, évidemment...Et avec un léger sourire, caché à demi par ses cartes, elle déposa sa carte. Un roi de pique. Qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Allen, ce qui intrigua Reever et l'inquiéta de la voir commencer aussi fort en même temps que l'amusant en lui rappelant ces réflexions de toute à l'heure et que l'ironie venait de placer en fil conducteur. Comme celui qui le lui rappelait était le fil conducteur de ses pensées.

D'ailleurs, il sentait le regard sarcastique de Tyki et de Road peser sur lui tandis que Tyki lâcha un :

« Tenteriez-vous de fuir ? » plein de sous entendus. De menaces sous-jacentes. « Mais oui, tu crois vraiment que je vais jouer avec la vie de Komui comme tu m'en as menacé si je fuis ou me rebelles ? Dans tes rêves les plus fous et encore... » songea Reever très agacé. Et bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il tenait plus à lui qu'il ne le pensait. Et bien que la situation ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, il entreprit avec un soupir de dévoiler son jeu. Mince, pour une fois qu'il jouait pour la première fois... qu'il y était obligé en plus..Et dans le rôle du spectateur..Bon d'accord, c'était mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne joue pas activement, mais quand même...Ragh, c'était sa liberté de choix qui était en jeu, et il ne pouvait même pas se défendre..Mais la vie était d'une injustice avec lui...Comme avec Komui...Deux abandonnés par la vie et la chance...Triste ironie..Voilà le seul point sur lesquels ils se rejoignaient, ironiquement. Puis Allen, déposa à son tour sa carte. Un deux de pique. Évidemment, il aurait été bête de jouer une carte plus forte, vu que la seule carte qu'il avait en pique était l'as de pique...Puis Tyki déposa le trois de pique. Tiens, il les suivaient de peu.. Copieur en plus de tout...Puis Allen s 'exclama à son intention, une lueur de sûreté dans le regard qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait :

« L'as de pique ».

Bon et bien voilà, il avait compris comment on s'adressait au mort pendant la partie. Des ordres, encore des ordres, toujours des ordres...Et ironiquement de plus jeune que lui...L'ironie était donc une composante de sa vie ou quoi ? Et avec un soupir découragé et déprimé à l'idée de devoir seulement être commandé, il déposa sa carte face aux autres déposées déjà sur la table. Avant de voir avec surprise chacun des joueurs récupérer sa carte pour la placer soit dans le sens de la longueur pour Tyki et Road, soit dans celui de la largeur pour Allen. Bon, une information qu'Allen avait oublié de lui communiquer...Espérons qu'il n'en avait guère trop oublié. Enfin cela ne changerait pas grand chose vu qu'il était « mort » et réduit à l'impuissance et comptant sur les talents d'Allen pour être un peu près libre..N'empêche qu'il aurait aimé savoir...Mais Allen dut sentir son incrédulité et s'exclama :

« Quand le pli est remporté, les gagnants du pli mettent leurs cartes dans le sens que je l'ai mis. Cela permet par la suite de savoir mieux qui a gagné la partie au lieu de regarder toutes les cartes pour le savoir. »

Ah d'accord. C'était tout de suite plus clair, avec les explications...Mais n'expliquait pas le froncement de sourcils d'Allen par contre..Et il soupçonnait que s'il lui posait la question, il enfreindrait une règle par là, les discréditant. Et se condamnant au château d'obscurité par la même occasion...Juste génial. Alors Reever mit la carte dans le même sens (comme il avait de tout manière l'intention de le faire). Puis Allen s'exclama, avec l'air très concentré :

« 10 de cœur ».

10 de cœur ? Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il pouvait leur faire perdre ce pli, si quelqu'un n'avait ne serai ce que le malheur de sortir un valet...Tiens, pour une fois que le valet était le plus puissant..Une petite minute..C'était LUI qui avait le valet ! Bon alors la dame, dans ses conditions...Et pourquoi donc faisait-il délibérément un tour à atout alors qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de jouer une autre couleur, suivant une logique élémentaire ? Ils allaient gâcher deux atouts comme cela ! Perdre deux chances de faire des plis..Remarque, si la partie se déroulait en treize manches et qu'ils devaient en gagner sept, ils pouvaient se permettre d'en perdre six...Mais si le gagnant de la manche précédente avait le droit de rejouer,il pouvait diriger le jeu comme il pouvait et la direction prise pouvait leur être clairement défavorable. En tout cas, il ne pouvait comprendre cette décision quoi qu'il arrive...Mais cela devait certainement répondre à une tactique qu'il ne pouvait connaître. Ce que lui confirma la grimace de Tyki. Qui n'avait pas vraiment une « poker face », sur le coup.. Bon, il décida subitement de faire confiance à Allen. Après tout, il devait savoir ce qu'il puis de toute manière, quel choix avait-il ? Il était censé être « mort », non ? Un mort ne décide pas. Il pourrit dans un coin, ou vole en l'air si on répand ses cendres, ou reste dans un pot à l'abri. Ou dans le meilleur des cas regarde les autres s'agiter, et inquiéter les autres. Un travail très intéressant pour Komui...Pas pour lui. Tiens, c'est fou ce que le bridge l'avait empêché de penser à lui, tiens...Et trop de tiens...tue le tien ? En effet... Enfin, il fallait mieux jouer, ce qu'il fit retirant sa carte de son jeu et la posant sur la table. Tandis que Road imperturbable, jouait à son tour déposant un quatre de cœur. Ma parole, on apprenait à compter ou quoi ? Puis Allen déposa un cinq de cœur. Ce qui confirmait sa première impression tiens...En plus, il révisait les mathématiques... Génial,quoi...Et avec beaucoup de réticence, Tyki déposa un sept de cœur. Tiens plus deux...Et de nouveau le rituel de retourner sa carte dans le bon sens...La routine, quoi...Enfin si on pouvait parler de routine quand votre liberté était en jeu, évidemment...

Puis Allen s 'exclama à son intention :

« Deux de trèfle. »

De trèfle ? D'accord. Très bien. Allons y. Il déposa la carte sur la table selon les ordres d'Allen. Une chose était sûre, il ne conserverait pas la main là. Et hop que je t'ôte un rôle sur le coup...Merci Allen... Il devait préparer quelque chose pour lui faire déposer une carte de ce style...Road, prudente, choisit de déposer un dix de trèfle. Et Allen eut un sourire..et déposa un valet de trèfle faisant jurer Road surprise. Bon autant pour le poker face, après tout on jouait au bridge...Avant qu'elle ne regarde pleine d'espoir Tyki qui eut un sourire désolé en s'exclamant:

« Désolé Road. »

Avant abattre un huit de trèfle. Et apprenant à Reever que le valet aussi pouvait gagner... Rassurant en tout cas, réconfortant aussi. Comme si lui aussi pouvait être d'une importance quelconque. Et que Road ne s'exclame à l'intention d'Allen :

« Bien joué. Me faire croire que tu avais une carte haut placée...

-Et tu viens de révéler que tu avais des cartes meilleurs qu'un valet, Road s'exclama Allen tout sourire.

-Mais tu triches s'outra t-elle.

-Pas du tout, la faute vient de toi puisque c'est toi qui m'a parlé...dit Allen avec une légère lueur inquiétante rappelant le mode dark Allen.

-Le gamin n'a pas tort Road...» s'exclama Tyki avec un léger sourire avant d'esquiver la fourchette qu'elle lui envoya rageuse.

Ah non, le jeté de couverts n'allait pas recommencer tout de même, si ? S'il vous plaît, non...Enfin si on avait pitié de lui évidemment ce qui était loin d'être le cas...Mais Reever décida de laisser tomber pour le moment malgré les risques. Après tout, advienne ce qui pourra et puisqu'il ne pouvait rien y changer, autant arrêter de se prendre la tête..Il récupéra sa carte et la plaça comme il fallait, sachant qu'il venait de gagner un répit. Ou un ennui au choix. Et les autres sursautèrent, eux agités face au calme déconcertant au milieu de cette folie qu'il exhalait. Après tout, il était accoutumé à la folie. Il vivait avec un fou au quotidien...et au final, cela ne lui avait pas trop été néfaste. Il eut un sourire à ces pensées. Car au fond, il le savait bien, il lui devait beaucoup. Sans lui, peut être que ressentir avec le temps serait devenu impossible. Il aurait petit à petit oublié ce qu'était la vie, comme on le faisait avant. Si les liens qui l'unissaient à lui n'avaient pas été aussi étroits, peut être que ce serait bien d 'ailleurs ce qui serait arrivé. Au final, peut être était il mieux qu'il tienne à lui plus qu'un employé tient à son patron. Ce n'était peut être pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il avait pensé au départ.. M'enfin cela restait tout de même paradoxal...Et que lui prenait-il de songer tout cela dans un moment pareil ? Cela lui échappait...

« Peut être songea t-il était ce un moyen d'accepter la situation particulièrement folle et de se vider l'esprit. Moyen fou tout de même pour échapper à la folie que de penser à un fou... »

« Surprenant. S'exclama soudain Tyki. On jette des couverts et pas un sursaut...

-Je crois qu'il a vu pire Tyki... » rit Road.

« En effet songea t-il en riant intérieurement. Des robots ravageant tout pour n'importe quoi, des plats en quantité innombrable voler, un travesti me sautant dessus sans raison...J'en passe et des meilleurs..» A côté de cela qu'était donc une fourchette ? Euh rien de moins que ce qui pouvait le rendre borgne ?..Bon laisser tomber ces pensées pour se rassurer, c'était moyen comme technique...Et il venait de comprendre comment il avait pu se mentir à lui-même au passage...Probablement en se racontant des histoires au passage pour se rassurer, rendre une situation « normale ». Stupide réflexe d'ailleurs...Surtout dans le monde où il vivait. Et il allait devoir réparer les pots cassés... Bravo, stupide conscience...Enfin bon, ce n'était pas cela qui ferait avancer ses affaires...Avis que devait partager Allen qui déposa sur la table une dame de cœ c'était donc lui qu'il l'avait...Et Tyki à déposer un trois de carreau lui faisant comprendre sa grimace. Par ce tour de force, Allen avait réussi à le déposséder de tous ses cœurs et donc toutes ses chances de l'amener à couper..Astucieux. Ce tour devait donc avoir cette raison d'exister pour... Il comprenait mieux à présent...Bien mieux...

« 3 de cœur »

Logique. Et Road déposa à son tour un deux de cœur. Et de quatre que trois, ouf... Puis Allen déposa un as de carreau sur la table après avoir récupéré sa carte. Ah on restait donc dans le rouge...Mais on allait ailleurs...Bon.. De toute manière que pouvait il dire d'autre ou faire ? Rien d'autre que_ constater_. Encore...Lui, agacé par sa situation ? Mais non...Puis Tyki déposa un neuf de carreau avant qu'Allen ne s'exclama à son intention :

« 4 de carreau »

Ce qu'il joua obéissant, se sentant de plus en plus prisonnier d'une routine. A laquelle il ne pouvait participer, en plus... Tandis que Road déposa u carreau.Néanmoins et de 5 plis...Plus que deux et on était bon...Et il avait encore 4 cœurs..Cela s'annonçait bien...Comme quoi être défaitiste... Pas une excellente idée... Parfois, le légendaire optimisme de Komui n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose...Oh tiens rebonjour monsieur sans cesse dans mes pensées...Il eut un léger sourire à ces pensées. Un léger sourire qu'il ne chercha pas à réprimer. De toute manière à quoi cela aurait-il servi puisque ce même sourire serait revenu à un moment donné à ses lèvres...? A rien, évidemment. Cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre lui-même et le meilleur moyen de réussir à les contrôler, c'était de comprendre ce qui se passait et accepter. Parce que sinon, il gagnerait uniquement des maux de tête et des mensonges à lui-même encore plus nombreux. Voilà..C'était quand même étrange, cette manie de progresser tout doucement vers la vérité par peur de l'aborder trop violemment en une seule journée alors qu'il aurait pu démêler cela certainement avant. « Encore aurait-il fallu que tu sois séparé longtemps de Komui et que tu te sois rendu compte de quelque chose, vu que tu te mentais à toi-même, que tu pousses la réflexion jusqu'à te rendre compte que même absent tu continuais à penser à lui. » s'exclama la voix de la raison en lui-même. Ce qui était tout à fait exact, après tout. Malheureusement.

Puis Allen joua un 7 de pique faisant sursauter tout à chacun, persuadés qu'il allait jouer un tour à nouveau en atout. Un peu intrigué, Reever essaya de réfléchir. Pourquoi donc jouait-il délibérément à pique, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en avait plus ? Avant qu'il réalise...Pour couper à cœur en cas où. Malin, très malin...Et il se trouvait toujours là où on l'attendait le moins...Et Tyki voyant cela déposa avec un léger sourire un 10 de pique. Probablement persuadé de pouvoir faire un pli avec. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris la tactique d'Allen, sur le coup.. Et il vit Road agiter la tête en soupirant tandis qu'Allen s'exclama à l'intention de Reever qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, sentant étrangement le pli venir, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi :

« 6 de cœur.

-Yes, Sir » s'exclama t-il en souriant de plus belle. Et recevant le regard complice d'Allen. Et dire qu'il avait sincèrement craint pour eux deux...Quelle absurdité...Car si Allen continuait tel qu'il le faisait, le jeu serait gagné quoi qu'il arrivait, vu qu'il leur restait encore des cœurs de son côté. Et Road déposa un 6 de pique. Mais de toute manière qu'importe la carte, le pli était pour eux..Enfin si elle n'avait pas eu de quoi répliquer en cœur, ce qui ne semblait pas le cas. Au final, c'était peut être mieux qu'il ne soit pas le joueur. Car il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait arrivé à gérer cette partie comme Allen le faisait. Et Tyki jura en réalisant le piège dans lequel il était tombé.

Et Allen ricanant s'exclama :

« C'est le jeu, Mikk.

-Je comprends mieux ton choix à l'atout dès le début...gémit-il.

-Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que Mr Reever serait le mort ni que cela m'avantagerait autant déclara Allen avec un petit sourire suffisant. J'ai joué la carte de la prudence et cela m'a réussi...

-Et puis la partie n'est pas finie Tyki s'exclama Road. Il nous mène peut être, mais on va peut être pouvoir intervenir...

-Pas tant que le mort a encore du cœur ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! S'exclama t-il.

« Et j'ai l'intention de le garder, mon cœur... » rit intérieurement Reever profitant de la mauvaise humeur qui commençait à poindre chez Tyki. Qui était en train de se faire plumer en beauté par un Allen pas peu fier de son succès. Et qui pouvait l'être d'ailleurs...A à qui il allait laisser le dernier tour, visiblement. Et qui s'exclama à son intention :

« 5 de trèfle »

De trèfle ? Bon , d'accord. Étrange. Peut être avait il la dame de...Ah non, c'était Road qui l'avait, vu qu'elle venait de la déposer avec un sourire en s'exclamant :

« On dirait que tu te relâches, Allen...

Ouh là, elle n'avait pas tort...A moins qu'il ait des cartes plus fortes ce dont il n'était absolument pas certain...Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se relâcher, surtout qu'il ne leur en restait qu'un...Malgré tout son talent il devait tout de même se méfier, non ? Enfin, il lui faisait tout de même confiance..C'était peut être pour ménager la susceptibilité de leurs bourreaux.. Et vu leur caractère apparemment de mauvais perdants, s'éviter des représailles musclées...Il avait certainement des raisons qui dépassaient sa compréhension..Parce qu'il connaissait Allen, du moins celui de son monde et il savait qu'il ne renoncerait jamais à une victoire pour faire on ne sait quoi, surtout face aux Noés. Et la suite lui donna raison.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » Murmura t-il, une lueur inquiétante en son regard tandis qu'il souriait d'un air sardonique avant d'abattre un 8 de cœur se faisant maudire par Tyki tandis que,rageur il déposait un 4 de trèfle et faisant sourire Reever plus largement encore. Il venait de gagner sa liberté. Pour lui, il avait tenté le coup et réussi. Il était juste génial. PLUS JAMAIS, il n'aurait peur si à nouveau ils étaient confrontés à des jeux de cartes (enfin si Allen les connaissait évidemment).Et il s'exclama alors que les deux autres le fusillaient du regard :

« Allen, tu es génial.»

Mais celui-ci n'eut pas la réaction qu'il escomptait, à savoir un sourire chaleureux et un « Merci ». Au contraire, il orienta son regard vers lui et lui sourit s'exclamant d'un ton très calme, très froid, très sobre, très différent du ton qu'il pourrait prendre en tant que gagnant :

« Mr Reever ?

-Euh oui, Allen ? » S'exclama Reever complètement pris au dépourvu, complètement gelé à l'entente de cette voix froide. Et soudain son visage voulu sobre, n'exprimant aucune émotion, se fendit d'un sourire sardonique avant qu'il ne s'exclama :

« Ne croyez-vous pas que Komui mérite vengeance ?

A son tour Reever sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sardonique avant qu'il ne susurre en douceur :

-Vas y Allen. Tu as ma bénédiction, même si tu n'en as pas besoin... »

Leur faire payer la moindre menace, voilà qui amenait encore plus de piment dans sa vie..Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se venger de ceux qui le faisait souffrir...D'autant que connaissant Allen, il n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle, cela promettait d'être encore plus intéressant...Et voilà qu'il se révélait sadique à souhait.. En plus de penser comme lui à présent, il était sadique comme lui...Mais l'influence de Komui n'avait-elle donc aucune limite sur lui ? « Si une: même désespéré, je n'irai jamais construire un Komulin » se rendit-il compte frissonnant brusquement à son souvenir. Et priant pour que ce Komui là n'est pas l'idée de son tordu de double.. Tordu au sourire parfois si spécial...Toujours réservé à Lenalee, plus rarement à lui...Un sourire plein de douceur, ses yeux chargés d'une même nuance, parfois tard le soir quand personne ne peut les voir, ses étoiles de de tendresse et qui s'effacent aussi vite qu'elles apparaissent en une nouvelle nuit de folie comme il sait aussi bien les créer...Enfin, où donc s'enfonçait-il en pensant ces choses ? S'il continuait comme cela, il allait manquer la vengeance de Komui...Dont il voulait être aux premières loges..A laquelle il ne pourrait participer activement, malheureusement, réduit à l'impuissance comme toujours.

« Désolé Komui » murmura t-il doucement intérieurement comme à l'intention de Komui. Comme il aurait peut être pu le faire face à lui...S'il l'avait osé, aussi...Et soudain il nota le regard et le sourire d'Allen avant qu'il ne s'exclame, le regard délicatement brillant :

« Je préfères l'avoir tout de même...

-Alors tu l'as cent mille fois encore » s'exclama Reever avec un sourire chaleureux tandis qu'il se rendait compte que tout le temps ou Tyki pour le faire obéir avait menacé Komui où Allen avait semblé distant vis à vis de menaces, il en avait noté chacune d'elle visiblement...Et allait leur faire payer...Et il serait aux première loges..Oh et puis zut, il avait le droit d'être sadique sur le coup, vu leur sadisme à eux...Et voilà la naissance du mode Dark Reever...Au plus profond du monde de folie qu'était le Pays des Merveilles...Inquiétant tiens...

Puis Allen s'exclama avec ce même sourire :

« On continue alors ou vous considérez que notre accord est accompli ?

-S tu abandonnes cette partie en cours, gamin, il y a de grandes chances que tu n'en ressortes pas vivant, ni toi, ni Komui, compris ? S'exclama Tyki le regard assombri. Faisant frisonner Reever devant les menaces implicites qu'il exhalait. Et lui confirmant sa première impression comme les mots de Road le confirmèrent avec un sourire éclatant :

« Tyki n'aime pas perdre quand il fait tout pour gagner...»

Bien ce qu'il pensait, mauvais perdant.. Bon, s'écarter un fêter leur triomphe tout en les bonne idée..Il s'empara d'un petit gâteau, les surprenant tous avant qu'il ne s'exclame, tout sourire :

« Et bien quoi, ne m'a t'-on pas menacé à leur propos ? Et puis, chacun ses manières et ses goûts...

« Pour fêter son triomphe à sa manière » rit Reever intérieurement comme il le sous entendait, amenant à faire rire Allen. Et voilà comment retourner leurs arguments contre eux... Et Road, bonne joueuse, inclina la tête, le reconnaissant comme gagnant de cette phase. Ce qui agrandit son sourire en dégustant le gâteau. A la saveur particulière de la victoire sur ses sadiques à son niveau. Qui avait dit que même sans pouvoir on pouvait gagner ? Ah oui, les cartes tout à l'heure...

Puis Allen ferma les yeux une demie seconde, inspira profondément, peut être goûtant la saveur de la victoire dont il n'avait que peu profité jusqu'alors et déposa sur la table un 2 de carreau, ce qui n'améliora pas d'un iota l'humeur de Tyki qui s'exclama à l'intention de Road, une grimace sur son visage en déposant un valet de carreau :

« Pas le choix, Road...

-Et elle est la seule à trahir son jeu, hein ? » S'exclama Allen avant d'esquiver un cupcake lancé rageusement par Tyki. Remarque, il avait connu pire qu'un cupcake lancé...Comme une fourchette ou un ensemble de plats... Et il s'y mettait aussi alors...Rah là là même les méchants n'étaient pas au niveau des gentils niveau folie...En fait, c'était des gentils qu'il fallait se méfier...Puis il s'exclama à l'intention de Reever avec un sourire ignorant l'air sombre de Tyki, même si c'était un peu dangereux d'entretenir l'humeur noire de Tyki mais dont lui aussi se fichait comme d'une guigne, même si c'était complètement déraisonnable :

« Ce sera donc un duel d'hommes..Le Roi de cœur... »

Reever ne put retenir un sourire à l'énonciation de la carte. Le valet contre le roi..Comme d'habitude...Et cette fois-ci, le roi était à sa merci.. Et le roi signe de Komui vengeur de celui-ci..La coïncidence l'amusait..Et il la déposa avec force cérémonie, se prenant au jeu malgré l'air rageur de Tyki qui améliorait de plus en plus son humeur. C'était devenu presque un véritable jeu, maintenant qu'il était délivré de l'angoisse de perdre ou de gagner sa liberté.Après tout, c'était bien connu, le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres...et plus un, que je passe à huit plis lorsque Road déposa un 8 de carreau...Hé hé, prenez vous cela dans les dents espèce de sadiques...

Puis Allen s'exclama à son intention après le rituel de retourner sa carte faisant grimacer Tyki:

« 7 de carreau

-Salaud grogna Tyki, et recevant en retour d'Allen un sourire étincelant et un ricanement tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

-C'est le jeu Mikk. faisant sourire plus largement Reever. Road, elle s'exclama en déposant un 8 de pique.

-Calme toi, Tyki. Ce n'est qu'un jeu...

-Pas qu'un jeu je te rappelle. Grogna Tyki.

-Mais c'est toi qui a fixé les enjeux, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu' à toi même » rit Road avant d'esquiver un nouveau cupcake lancé rageusement. Avant qu'un étrange sourire sardonique vienne étirer ses lèvres faisant frissonner Reever sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Comme si elle préparait un mauvais coup..Et sa joie de gagner fut brusquement ternie, refroidie par ce morceau de glace s'exhalant de son sourire. Qu'il était apparemment le seul à avoir remarqué. Car le sourire d'Allen était intact et la grimace de Tyki toujours aussi sombre. Et puis d'ailleurs, le sourire avait déjà disparu. Comme un mauvais rêve...Mais il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvé.. Mais s'il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué, aussi, personne ne le croirait et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle nierai en bloc ce sourire...Alors se taire...Tandis qu'Allen déposa un as de cœur faisant pester Tyki qui, visiblement faute de cartes plus basses à déposer, déposa une dame de carreau. Ce qui le fit sourire plus largement encore, empirant encore son humeur. Ce qui n'était peut être pas une bonne idée, même si cela faisait 9 plis à présent... Car lui faisant craindre des représailles plus fortes encore...Mais il savait rien qu'en regardant Allen que tenter de l'arrêter dans sa fureur de gagner était devenu impossible. Il ne s'arrêterait quand il aurait gagné. Et subitement, Allen déposa après avoir remis sa carte en place un 3 de trèfle . Ce qui amena Tyki à poser un quatre de pique, avant qu'Allen s'exclama :

« Valet de cœur ».

Ce qui fit sourire, très légèrement sourire Reever en voyant que le valet gagnait sur le roi, message étrangement porteur d'espoir à nouveau. Qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer les petits. Et qu'il pouvait gagner, éveillant un étrange espoir au fond de lui qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Qu'il ne pouvait pas encore. Puis Road déposa un roi de trè qu'Allen ne s'exclama à son intention après avoir récupéré sa carte, une légère grimace sur son visage :

« 7 de trèfle. Pas le choix.

-Ce n'est rien, Allen » s'exclama Reever ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir avant de déposer la carte en question. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le sourire triomphant de Road..et qu'elle abatte un as de trèfle en s'exclamant :

« On ne peut pas toujours gagner...

Reever ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment même si cela lui fendait le cœur de les voir un tant soit peu gagner, ne serait ce qu'un pli à ces sadiques. C'est qu'il avait pris goût à la victoire, mine de rien...Et mettre la carte dans le sens de la défaite lui pesait un peu...Mais au sourire d'Allen, il comprit qu'ils perdaient pour une bonne raison, qu'il préparait quelque chose. Mais Tyki ne vit pas ce sourire et retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur, sourit avec un air narquois comme pour les blesser, croyant que cela pourrait marcher avant de s'exclamer :

« On dirait bien que pour venger Komui, ce ne sera pas une vengeance éclatante...

-Mais assez conséquente tout de même si vous n'arrivez qu'à faire un pli susurra Reever d'un air moqueur malgré le fait que ce soit risqué. Mais c'était trop tentant et que risquait-il à part un cupcake vu qu'il s'était spécialisé dans le lancer (raté) de cupcake ? Et il évita de justesse, ledit cupcake poussant Road à s'exclamer moqueuse :

-Pour ce qui est de viser, tu es nul... »

Avant d'en éviter un autre. Néanmoins ce pli perdu d'avance leur avait remonté le moral brusquement comme il le voyait au sourire de Road et de Tyki. La menace de représailles dures et violentes semblaient s'éloigner doucement à présent. Ouf...Pendant ce temps Allen déposa un 6 de trèfle avant que Tyki ne dépose fièrement, heureux d'être le partenaire de Road sur le coup,un 5 de pique. Même si ce n'était strictement pas la couleur demandée, et qu'il ne devait donc pas en avoir du tout...Enfin bon, on se réjouit de ce que l'on peut quand on peut...Et c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment..Mais il ignorait totalement ce qu'Allen prévoyait, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient plus de cartes plutôt fortes, il en était presque sûr. Mais si ce jeu lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était que même une petite carte pouvait toujours gagner...Alors...On verrait à l'usage. Il vit Road déposer, avec de nouveau un air imperturbable, comme sûre de perdre à présent, une dame de qu'Allen ne dépose en souriant un 6 de carreau. Ce ne viendrait donc pas de lui...Alors comment allait-il faire pour gagner ? Avant qu'il ne voit les cartes qui lui restaient..Et un sourire revint à ses lèvres en voyant ce qui se préparait. A présent, qu'ils avaient retrouvé un peu de morale, il pouvait se le permettre. Et son sourire passa inaperçu heureusement pour lui tandis que Tyki déposait un 9 de pique. Et Allen s'exclama avec un léger sourire, satisfait de son effet :

« Neuf de cœur

-A vos ordres » s'exclama Reever taquin pendant que Tyki se répandait en insulte avant que Road ne s'exclame l'air guère contrariée étonnamment :

-Calme toi Tyki, ils viennent de tirer leur révérence...

-Tu n'as pas tort » réalisa t-il subitement souriant. N'empêche comment ce type pouvait passer du sourire à la colère la plus noire en un instant à part en étant taré ? Remarque ce n'était pas un scoop qu'il était fou...Et comment pouvait-il en être si sûr... ? A moins qu'il n'ait quelque chose qu'il ignore. Et un regard à Allen lui apprit que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Ce regard désolé. Mais il sourit. Comme l'avait dit Road, ils ne pouvaient pas tout gagner. Et 11 plis c'était largement suffisant pour une fort jolie vengeance, il devait l'admettre. Déjà rien qu'une victoire, c'était plutôt une belle chose...Puis Allen s'exclama désireux d'en finir:

« 10 de carreau. »

Ce que Reever déposa tandis que Road déposa un valet de pique avant qu'Allen ne dépose un 6 de carreau et qu'avec un sourire triomphant et force révérence, avec un regard en coin à Reever, il révéla sa dernière carte. Un Roi de carreau. Ah, au final, le roi restait toujours plus fort..C'était toujours bon de vous le rappeler, surtout dans n monde comme celui de Wonderland où les règles avaient tendance à s'effacer. Et un rappel que malgré tout, c'était toujours Komui qui avait le dernier mot dans quoi que ce fut. La gestion de sa vie, de Lenalee, de la Congrégation, les pensées de Reever...Qu'il avait une plus grande influence qu'il ne pensait sur lui. A qui il n'avait guère pensé, d'ailleurs...Et pourquoi se sentait-il subitement coupable à ce constat ? La normalité aurait été de ne PAS pensé à lui du TOUT. Mais apparemment il échappait, lui aussi à toute normalité. Enfin bon il aurait le temps de se rattraper, si le gardien se trouvait être Komui...Difficile en effet de ne pas penser à une personne à laquelle on parlait et qui se trouvait être juste avant la personne qui vous poursuivait dans vos pensées. Et puis d'abord, il lui prenait quoi de vouloir essayer de calmer cet étrange sentiment ? Il ne lui devait rien, enfin ! Mis à part la survie de son humanité, évidemment...Ce qui n'était pas rien, au fond...Mais ne justifiait pas ce qui le reliait à Komui. Non, ce n'était pas un lien de reconnaissance simple. Il y en avait un peu certes, mais cela ne se limitait pas à cela,et il le savait pertinemment. C'était bien plus profond. Malheureusement. Mais à nouveau il n'était pas temps d'y songer.

D'autant qu'Allen avec un sourire s'exclama à l'intention de Tyki :

« Tu reconnaîtras sans faute que votre défi a été relevé sans faille et affronté. Alors, je pense qu'il est temps de nous séparer...Néanmoins, le défi était sympathique...

-Parle pour toi, vu que tu m'as encore infligé une raclée...Alors que j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter...Mais je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole...Mais la prochaine fois que nous reverrons, Allen ce sera en tant qu'ennemis soupira Tyki l'air encore un peu rageur, un peu à contrecœur. Mais Reever en sentait la sincérité en les moindres mots qu'il usait. Bon, et bien lui qui cherchait une qualité à ses bourreaux en avait trouvé une. Leur sens de l'honneur. Et il réalisa subitement ce qui arrivait, même si il l'avait déjà en partie réalisé. Il était libre. Pas obligé d'aller voir la Reine Rouge. Et ni Road, ni Tyki ne semblai particulièrement disposé à les arrêter. Il fallait croire que le mauvais sourire de Road n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, que leur victoire à deux plis l'avait dissuadé de leur faire payer leur échec total. Au final, Allen avait été habile jusque dans l'échec, même si ce n'était pas calculé. Ainsi il avait ménagé la susceptibilité de leurs bourreaux. Et leur avait évité un départ sous les coups des autres. Mais alors pourquoi, si le danger semblait s'éloigner, se sentait-il toujours menacé ? C'était ridicule, ou il était en train en plus de tout de devenir paranoïaque avec ce monde qui l'avait habitué au pire quoi qu'il arrive...Dans les deux cas c'était étrange.

-Évidemment Tyki sourit Allen en réponse. Avant de s'exclamer à l'intention de Reever après avoir salué d'un mouvement de tête Road, étrangement silencieuse qui rassemblait les cartes.

-Allons y. »

Ce que Reever ne se fit pas prier pour, heureux de fuir ce danger omniprésent, se levant en évitant de se lever trop précipitamment pour ne pas les vexer et s'attirer des ennuis supplémentaires. Et éteindre ce mauvais pressentiment qui étrangement continuait à étendre ces ailes en lui. En même temps, cela lui semblait trop facile subitement après tout ce que ce monde lui avait fait subir...Mais allait-il donc arrêter d'être un oiseau de mauv...

« Arrêtez tout ! Le gamin a triché depuis le début ! » rugit soudain la voix du parapluie que Reever n'avait pas vu depuis un moment et qui à en juger les débris autour de son cou avait rongé le bâillon jusqu'à le rompre. Ah tiens, manquait plus que lui..Et QUOI ? Mais comment aurait-il pu tricher.. Avant qu'il ne réalise, horrifié. En falsifiant les scores depuis le début. Tyki lui n' était visiblement pas arrivé à la même conclusion et regardait ahuri le parapluie alors que Road se jetait sur lui, rageuse pour le faire taire,étonnamment. Avant que Tyki agacé ne s'exclama :

« Road, laisse parler Lero. Et pourquoi donc essayes tu de le faire taire ?

Tiens, il avait raison. S'il était un sadique comme elle, il l'aurait laissé parler non ? Reever était un peu surpris sur le coup. Et comme sentant son incrédulité, elle tourna son regard vers lui et leurs regard se croisèrent. Pour la première et unique fois de sa vie, il en avait conscience. Le regard d'un homme normal et d'une petite Noé. Et l'espace d'un instant, il vit l'humanité briller dans son regard en la présence d'une affection qui semblait la faire souffrir elle aussi tandis qu'il entendit en son esprit :

« Pas pour toi que je ne connais pas.»

Avant de tourner le regard vers Allen avec un léger sourire et quelques larmes dans ses yeux alors que le parapluie lui échappait et que l'instant d'après, elle essayait de le rattraper en pestant contre lui, le menaçant de sévices inhumains s'il ne revenait pas, redevenant la sadique qu'il connaissait bien. Effaçant cet instant d'humanité qu'elle avait eu en la présence de son affection pour Allen qui les avait poussé à les couvrir. C'était donc cela qu'elle savait depuis le début... Et pour celui qu'elle appréciait, elle avait été prête à mentir à sa famille..Comme Reever lui-même aurait été prêt à se battre pour venger les horreurs sur Komui...Était ce le même type d'affection ? En tout cas, le constat était aussi douloureux chez l'un que l'autre. Et en cet instant il se rendit compte que les Noés n'étaient finalement pas si différents d'eux, à sa plus grande honte. Et le maudit parapluie s'exclama alors qu'Allen le rejoignait et lui murmurait à l'oreille :

« Fuyons...

Ce qui ne le changeait pas vraiment...Mais c'était un détail...

-C'était son altesse la princesse Road, héritière de la Reine Rouge qui devait ouvrir ! Le gamin n'avait pour sa part que 11 points. Pas assez pour ouvrir...

-On court ? Proposa Reever sentant venir le pire et apprenant au passage que la princesse Rouge était Road, et son existence par la même occasion, elle l'héritière d'un trône, ce qui donnerait encore plus de travail à la Reine Blanche tiens... Et ne sachant s'il devait remercier Allen ou l'étrangler pour les avoir mis dans le pétrin mais l'avoir sorti d'un risque possible. Avant de décider tout simplement de mettre cela sur le dos de sa malchance légendaire qui décidément tenait à lui.

-On court » répondit Allen. Et ils allait s 'élancer lorsque soudain la gravité s'effaça brusquement alors que Tyki s'exclamait dans leur dos se rapprochant d'eux, comme ils le sentaient :

« Vous n'allez pas partir si tôt...Surtout après m'avoir grugé... »

A présent, il entendait chacun de ses pas s'approcher d'eux. Il pouvait même deviner son sourire sadique à l'idée de leur infliger quelques sévices sans les tuer pour les avoir trompés, puisqu'il les voulaient vivants...Le plus simple serait d'abandonner puisque tout depuis le début le poussait vers ce destin mais...Non, il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, finisse ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'après tout ce qui lui soit arrivé, il voit la Reine Rouge dans ses conditions. Il voulait la liberté, la gravité. Il la désirait ardemment, l'appelait de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas de cela, alors qu'il se sentait entraîné vers le Noé et...le feu obscur le submergea, balaya tout, rugit en lui son cri de liberté, répondant à ses appels désesépérés qui enfla, gagna la moindre particule de son corps, devient la moindre parcelle de ce message. L'instant d'après il heurtait le sol violemment tandis qu'incrédule, le Noé contempla ses mains avant d'hurler de rage :

« Saleté d'Alice ! Maudite sois-tu, toi et ton maudit pouvoir ! »

Le feu destructeur supposé en lui...Venait de priver le Noé de pouvoir ? Avait répondu à sa détresse ? Il en sentait d'ailleurs la trace en lui, encore comme éveillé d'un long sommeil. Il le sentant pulser en même temps que les battements de son cœur, à la même vitesse, en sentait la moindre trace dans ses veines. Mais, c'était juste impossible. Mais surtout pas le moment d'y songer..Il se releva sur le champs alors qu'incrédule, Allen en faisait de même. Lorsque la douleur le submergea au niveau de la jambe le faisant s'effondrer tandis qu'incrédule, il porta le regard vers celle-ci, ignorant les cris d'Allen inquiet pour y trouver une bougie plantée dedans. Avant d'entendre la voix de Road dure :

« Je ne peux supporter que l'on s'en prenne à un membre de ma famille, l'Alice. Tu vas payer... »

Et Reever ne put que redresser le regard pour rencontrer le regard dur de Road alors qu'une centaine de bougies fonçait vers lui tout en évitant ses points vitaux. Et qui allait bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse les éviter. Il n'y couperait donc pas, d'autant que ce feu en lui s'était déjà effacé de ses veines, endormie à nouveau. Il ne put que les regarde foncer vers lui, se préparant à une démultiplication de la douleur.. Lorsque subitement un manteau blanc vint le couvrir, repoussant en marée noire des bougies au loin. L'innocence d'Allen réalisa Reever. Il était sau...

-Oh non non Road, il ne va pas payer. C'est ta chère Reine Rouge qui va payer pour lui. En la tuant avec l'aide de son pouvoir. Il est temps de briser mes chaînes, et tu vas m'y aider Alice. »

Ou pas finalement. Car le regard qu'il rencontra n'avait plus rien de l'Allen chaleureux qu'il connaissait. Il était froid, insensible son sourire, sardonique à souhait, sa peau un peu plus brune qu'à l'accoutumée. Et Reever réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il avait devant lui. Le parasite d'Allen. La Reine Noire.. Et il avança la main vers son front d'un air lent, savourant cette union qu'il semblait préparer alors que Tyki se ruait vers lui, prête à en découdre à la main puisque privé de pouvoir pour ramener Allen probablement avant que d'un mouvement dédaigneux du bras, il le rejeta plus loin assez violemment avec l'innocence qu'il pouvait visiblement user ici. Et Reever devina qu'à l'instant où il le toucherait, le cycle serait commencé et impossible à arrêter inconsciemment. Et cela ne devait pas arriver. Parce que non seulement la Reine Rouge mourerait mais aussi la Blanche...Mais il ne contrôlait plus son corps, ne le sentait plus, pas même le pouvoir prétendument en lui, dont jusqu'alors il ne le sentait pas mais que brusquement il sentait comme un vide en lui comme percevant à présent son absence, comme si on avait crée un anesthésiant en lui.. Et du plus profond de lui se réveilla subitement ce feu noir, comme suivant le cours de ses pensées qui effaça le monde. Pour le plonger dans des ténèbres infinies qu'une étrange lumière blanche lointaine et proche à la fois éclairait, que ce feu qui l'entourait, le submergeait, appelait et ce faisait appeler par, par une étrange et douce mélodie qu'il percevait sans être capable de la reconnaître véritablement.. Qui sentait cette étrange lumière blanche venir de quelque part, entendait son appel, désirait y répondre, qu'importe le prix à payer. Mais il ne le fallait pas, pas avec cette lumière qui n'amènerait que destruction mais ici il n'était que jouet de feu, être perdu face à la densité d'une chose dont il ignorait tout. Et qui effaçait tout ce qu'il connaissait,était. Il n'était que brindille que le feu submergea. Ces désirs devinrent les siens et il devint ses désirs, ses pensées. Avait il été humain ? Bien sûr que non, il n'était que Destruction. Voilà son vrai nom, celui que Wonderland lui révélait. Qui ne formait qu'un Tout avec Création. Ce à quoi il devait aspirer, qu'il aspirait. Il tendit la main dans cette demie inconscience vers cette lumière, l'effleura...Et une vive douleur brûla sa main. Il hurla comme hurla la Reine Noire, incapable de savoir qui souffrait. A l'unisson sentant vibrer sa douleur au travers d'un lien tacite qui existait naturellement entre les pouvoirs destructeurs et créateurs.

Et Reever reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité. Pour se trouver séparé de la Reine Noire par une grande flamme argentée tandis que la Reine Noire, interloquée se tenait la main d'où émanait une fumée, bredouillant interloquée :

« Ma sœur la Reine Blanche... »

La Reine Blanche ? Que ? Était ce elle qui... Cette flamme... Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas ici..Il le il sentait luire en cette flamme sans qu'il sache comment, luire un lueur semblait à ce qu'il avait effleuré, à la différence qu'elle ne voulait pas la mort... Subitement une étrange sensation de chaleur l'envahit et la douleur en sa jambe brusquement réapparue s'effaça alors qu'une voix murmura en son esprit :

« Fuis. »

« Je. Mais Allen .. Je ne peux pas » bredouilla Reever sans même savoir comment il faisait ni ne s'étonnant pas d'entendre cette même voix qu'il avait déjà entendu peu de temps auparavant. Il sentit étrangement sa tristesse à travers ce lien qui les unissait de manière confuse, lui rappelant quelque chose sans qu'il ne se souvienne de quoi alors que la voix s'exclama :

« Allen ne risque rien. Ils ne veulent pas sa mort, au contraire. Ils veulent juste l'immobiliser pour le ramener à la Reine Rouge. Mais ils ne se laisseront pas faire l'un comme l' Reine Rouge veut avoir sa sœur à ses côtés, comme dans ton monde. Mais tant que tu resteras ici, toi tu seras en danger. Allen, s'il était conscient l'aurait voulu aussi. Alors ne négliges pas son sacrifice. »

Il sentait la sincérité imprégner sa voix ainsi que ses profonds sentiments. Et il sut que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, même si cela le blessait infiniment. Il se releva, sa douleur à présent devenu un lointain souvenir, la flamme s'étendant brusquement devant lui avant de tracer une allée sur les rebords de la forêt comme pour lui indiquer le chemin vers ce chemin que lui avait indiqué Allen. Et regardant la Reine Noire sans frémir dans les yeux, il s'exclama :

« Si tu m'entends, Allen, merci. Et désolé pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Et l'espace d'un instant, le regard de la Reine Noire redevint celui chaleureux d'Allen avant de s'exclamer, lutant contre son influence et la repoussant un bref instant :

« Mais de rien, Mr Reever. Et ne vous retournez pas.»

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Alors il tourna les talons et prit la fuite alors que Noés comme Reine Noire rugissait contre lui et semblaient se lancer à sa poursuite. Mais il refusa de se retourner. Car il savait qu'il flancherait en regardant cette Reine Noire arborant le visage d'Allen, que ce feu obscur en lui aspirerait peut être bien à nouveau à son pouvoir proche du sien et plus spécialement à celui qui l'entourait actuellement et le protégeait, si pur qu'aucun pouvoir destructeur n'avait jamais pu corrompre avant. Et il ne le devait pas, surtout pas. Ou dans son monde le Quatorzième arriverait à prendre la place du Comte. Il suivait à présent la traînée argentée que laissait ces étranges flammes qui ne semblaient rien brûler de ce qui les entourait. Alors qu'il s'agissait d'un feu tout de même...Puis subitement il se rappela de ce que justement Allen lui avait dit : « Son pouvoir crée mais ne détruit pas. » Non, d'après ce qu'il avait compris et ressenti, c'était cette chose qui vivait en lui qui détruisait, mais qui elle ne créait pas. Mais alors pourquoi la Reine Noire avait-elle été blessée ? Et comment la Reine Blanche aurait-elle pu le protéger s'il elle était sous scellé ?

« Il file vers la Vallée Neigeuse ? Mais il est malade ! » S'exclama soudain une voix dans son dos, guère loin. La voix de la Reine Noire. Qui le fit frissonner. Pourquoi malade ? Qu'y avait t-il encore comme péril là bas ? Et mince ne pouvait il pas être tranquille cinq minutes ou ce monde devait absolument le torturer pour survivre ? Enfin, du moins était-il sûr d'être sur la bonne voi..Mais aie ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui était ENCORE arrivé ? En se frottant le front, Reever releva le regard..Pour comtempler un épais mur de glace bleue qui laissait entrevoir le monde derrière celui-ci en le brouillant très légèrement, révélant un espace plat entre deux collines éperdument boisées dont les arbres avaient pris des colorations d'un bleu délicat, un espace qu'un tronc d'arbre échoué en brisait l'unité d'un champs de fleurs. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de franchir ce mur celui s' élevant au moins jusqu'au ciel, en une étendue continue, sans faille de manière totalement lisse. Alors là, c'était le pompon. On lui disait d'aller vers la Vallée Neigeuse, il y allait...pour trouver un mur de glace qui lui barrait cet endroit. Et de la glace BLEUE en plus de tout...Mais la Reine Blanche avait un peu conscience que comme cela, son château était INACESSSIBLE PAR PERSONNE ? Et Komui n'était qu'un homme, comment pourrait-il lutter contre une glace qui ne se fendait même pas au moindre choc ? Et d'ailleurs où était-il s'il était le gardien de ce lien, comme les flammes argentées indiquait comme tel, s'arrêtant ici ainsi que la géographie ainsi que ce mur de glace ? « Ne me dites pas, songea Reever agacé et désespéré, qu'en plus de tout le Gardien s'est fait la malle ? » Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir autant de malchance. S'il vous plaît non...Et d'ailleurs qui suppliait-il alors qu'ici cela ne servait à rien ? Bonne question... Non décidément tout à chacun était contre lui... Agacé, désespéré, il s'appuya contre le mur de glace s'attendant à le sentir solide sous ses doigts vu qu'il avait été capable de lui faire mal...

Pourquoi fallait-il que Komui en fasses toujours qu'à sa tête ?Il ne pouvait tout de même pas venir quand on avait besoin de lui ? Et comment pouvait-il tenir à un individu aussi peu fiable ? Non seulement c'était incohérent mais totalement masochiste, non ? Et pourquoi cela restait blessant de penser cela ? Oh conscience,ne pourrait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ? Enfin, lutter contre lui même était un peu vain non ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que la Reine Blanche se protège au point de s 'enfermer ? Et puis d'ailleurs, la Reine Noire ne devrait pas tarder à le rattraper non ? Et pourtant, il ne l'entendait plus, ni elle ni les Noés..D ailleurs, ici il n'entendait rien. Pas même un souffle de vent. Comme si là aussi la vie avait déserté ce lieu. D'ailleurs, il faisait plutôt froid, d'un seul coup...Guère rassurant. Comme si ici la chaleur refusait de s'y installer malgré le soleil qui puis d'ailleurs..Mais où était la solidité de la glace d'ailleurs et pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir déposé une main dans une eau glacée ? Incrédule il reporta le regard vers sa main. Pour la trouver traversant la glace..QUOI ? Stupéfait, il la retira aussitôt. Et comme si de rien n'était, la glace qui comme une eau qu'une brindille troublait faisait des cercles concentriques à distance de sa main se reforma en une surface lisse. Comme auparavant. Et sa main était intacte. Bon, à présent la glace liquide..On aura tout vu... A moins que cela ne soit qu'un hasard..Et pour vérifier, il tendit la main à nouveau. Et celle-ci traversa la glace, l'écartant d'autour d'elle comme un rideau d'eau se divisant pour la laisser passer. Bon, bien que le moyen soit paradoxal, il semblait bien avoir trouvé le moyen de traverser le mur. Et il valait mieux ne pas traîner ici car qui sait quand la Reine Noire ne se serait plus trompée de chemin (après tout elle possédait Allen et bien qu'il n'ait guère fait attention à l'endroit où il allait, le chemin lui avait semblé loin d'être en droite ligne) ou aurait retrouvé sa trace si elle l'avait perdu. Prenant une grande inspiration et préférant fermer les yeux car la chose restait trop déstabilisante pour un scientifique comme lui, il avança vers le mur, se préparant à toute éventualité, à savoir rencontrer la normalité sous la forme d'un mur de glace qui pas plus tard que tout à l'heure était solide...Mais à nouveau cette sensation de plonger tout entier cette fois dans une eau glacé puis un autre pas. Et la sensation s'effaça. Mais pas le froid. Génial la Reine Blanche vivait dans un froid constant.. Et bien, il ne pouvait que la plaindre...Et plaindre le sort qui l'avait envoyé au milieu du froid... Qui s'entremêlait de larmes glacées qu'il sentait se déposer en douceur sur ses épaules, son visage ses cheveux. Un peu étonné, il ouvrit les yeux. Et se trouva face à un monde blanc. Du ciel descendait en denses nuées des milliers de flocons de neige dans la vaste vallée au milieu d'un ciel d'un blanc laiteux. Le sol en était recouvert entièrement et ces traînées banches soulignaient ça et là la cime des arbres bordant cette vallée, le tronc échoué barrant un chemin barré d'épais conifères, semblant tracer un chemin qui descend mai qu'il ne pouvait entrevoir à cette distance lui éloigné et ceux ci semblant denses, la cime de ceux s'étendant au loin et, au loin, tout au loin, sur une colline...La Congrégation. Le Qg qu'ils avaient actuellement chez lui,perché sur une colline, étendant ses airs de cathédrale là haut, au milieu de ses conifères sombres et de son ciel laiteux. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Son cœur se serra en le voyant. Ce qui était sa maison était celle de la Reine Blanche, aussi... L'émotion l'étreignit un bref instant en retrouvant ce symbole là haut, se demandant si Komui y vivait aussi.. Et il contempla cette vallée déserte, peuplée de son silence, de sa vapeur neigeuse et blanche qui aurait rendue impossible de voir une personne arriver et dont on pouvait néanmoins distinguer le moindre lieu de contrastes et de solitude qui en même temps donnait l'impression d'être à l'abri ne serait ce que par le mur de glace, au sein d'un foyer dont la Vallée protégeait l'image, que la terre vous acceptait en son cœur même en accepter de montrer les larmes de douleur dont ici seulement elle se pare. Un lieu d'une telle beauté , mais une beauté échouée, enfermée comme lui rappelait le mur de glace. Une beauté froide et un peu triste, comme si la terre pleurait. Mais quoi, il aurait été incapable de le dire. Mais ce lieu était imprégné d'une telle mélancolie, d'une telle douceur qu'il ne pouvait ignorer cette sensation. Et il resserra sa blouse contre lui, celle-ci étant peu faite pour protéger du froid qui régnait ici. Il ne pouvait ignorer aussi ce triste endroit et ce qui ressortait de ces tristes arbres sombres mais tous réunis, encadrant une fière vallée. Comme autant de gens se voyant condamnés, traqués, mais qui se soutenaient sans faille. Il eut un sourire à ses pensées dans cette vallée déserte et triste.. Elle devait être comme ils l'étaient eux, ces traqués dans ce monde. Aussi seule mais chaleureuse comme le créaient ces morceaux de pureté que le ciel libérait et auquel Reever offrit un peu son visage, se reposant, sachant sans qu'il sache comment qu'il était à l'abri ici de tout ennemi. Un moment de repos, de calme et de tranquillité que rien ici ne venait troubler. Un moment de tristesse infinie aussi. Mais comment consoler ce que l'on ne comprend pas ? Cela le dépassait.. Ici au milieu de ce lieu bien nommé, il se sentait à la fois seul et proche de la terre, de ceux qui y vivaient imprégné tout entier de cette solitude et chaleur , comme si les larmes de neiges étaient des larmes de joie aussi de voir revenir en son sein une personne qu'elle apprécierait. Mais cette terre ne pouvait le connaître après tout. Quelle sensations étranges..On aurait presque juré ce lieu était en lui-même vivant, avait une conscience d'ailleurs..Il se sentait aussi observé..Mais par des yeux bienveillants. Et ce constat n'était pas effrayant. Au contraire.

Et c'est alors qu'il la sentit s'insinuer, délicate, douce, mais endiguant brusquement le flot de larmes de la terre. L'ombre. Un peu déçu, il eut un léger grognement de déception. Et eut en réponse un petit rire. Qui le fit sursauter. Car il connaissait bien ce rire. Même par cœur d'ailleurs, étrangement.Même s'il ignorait le jour où il avait appris ce rire jusqu'à en connaître la moindre nuance, mais décidant de comprendre cela plus tard. Étonné, ébahi, le cœur battant à tout rompre sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il rouvrit le yeux. Et rencontra l'aura protectrice d'un parapluie d'un blanc laiteux et son...doux regard ainsi que ce léger sourire qu'il connaissait tout aussi bien que ce rire alors qu'il murmura avec douceur :

« Bienvenue à la Vallée Neigeuse, Reever. »

**Et voilà le plus long chapitre de cette fic écrit en entier (enfin). (Reever : en même temps, si tu ne jouais pas au solitaire entre deux paragraphes...**

**Moi : Mais écrire sur le bridge me donnait envie de jouer aux cartes...**

**Reever :*soupirant* Elle est incorrigible...**

**Moi : Et fière de l'être...**

**Ce chapitre m'a bien fait me casser la tête au niveau d'établir les jeux, éviter de répéter les mêmes cartes...J' avais pas moins de 2 documents annexes ouverts en même temps que ce chapitre plus des relectures fréquentes sur 17 pages à ce moment là..Une horreur... Mais que ne ferais je pour mes chers lecteurs ? ^^Pour ce qui est du bridge à proprement parlé, en général l'atout n'est que peu joué en 7 plis on préfère le jouer pour un nombre plus élevé de plis. En tout cas cela m'a beaucoup plu d'imaginer une partie de bridge de la sorte ^^ Et si vous avez des questions à ce propos, n'hésitez pas même si je ne suis pas une experte ^^**

**Et j'ai aimé inclure Lero dans son rôrlde aprapluie emmerdeur... Et Tyki encore abusé et Road presque humaine..Car mine de rien, j'aime beaucoup ses deux Noés..Ce qui fait que parfois je doute de mon camp dans leur lutte tant je les apprécie au même titre que les Exorcistes...**

**Niveau sentiments, je trouve qu'il avance bien ici non ? Il va bien finir pas comprendre...Tout doucement, mais oui... D'autant que le chapitre suivant..Hé hé... Déjà le cliffhanger sera résolu évidemment mais il n'est guère difficile à comprendre..Et je dois dire que le chapitre que je viens de rédiger j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé le faire celui-ci.**

**Dans le prochain attendez vous à ….surprise ! Mais en tout cas, niveau yaoi on n'en restera pas au point fort, je vous le garantie (maigre progrès mais comme toujours vu qu'il a la fâcheuse manie de refouler ce qu'il ressent... ce serait étrange qu'il l'admette d'un seul coup non ?)**

**J'aimerais beaucoup le publier le 13 mais je crois que je n'y arriverais pas. Pourquoi le treize ? Car c'est du KomuixReever et que le 13...c'est l'anniversaire selon Hoshino du scientifique le plus génial et taré de tous les temps... Enfin bon j'y arriverais peut être qui sait ? Même moi je n'y crois pas...**

**Enfin je vous dis à très bientôt, bonne soirée... et review ? Non ? Oui ? Si oui, vous trouverez le bouton review juste en dessous de cette phrase..Mais je suis sûre que vous le savez déjà..Moi, de l'incitation ? Mais non...XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ^^ Voici THE chapitre ^^ Celui que l'on attend depuis un moment, que j'attends depuis un moment d'écrire ^^ Un chapitre pivot qui marque le retour de l'un de mes personnages préférés ^^ Et de quoi traumatiser Reever pour les chapitres à venir...**

**Reever: Non c'est pas vrai...Pas encore..Et arrête d'écrire avec ce thème de parade de disney ! C'est juste super étrange...**

**Moi *se met à chanter le thème en question ***

**Reever * exaspéré* Tu es impossible...**

**Moi: Eh oui...**

**Et sur ce voilà la suite de cette fic ^^**

Chapitre 9 : Komui ou comment faire une entrée...remarquée.

Ses yeux d'onyx était fixé à présent sur lui et son sourire lui était adressé. A lui seul. Pas à Lenalee ou un autre. A lui. Rien qu'à lui. Un sourire plein de douceur. Mais aussi de tristesse étrangement. Une tristesse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Un peu comme la tristesse de cette vallée. Et étrangement son cœur se réchauffa à ce sourire tout en se serrant avec une envie de l'aider en même temps qu'il sursautait, surpris ne s'attendait plus à le voir. Lui qui apparaissait alors qu'il n'espérait plus le voir...Komui. Qui ne l'avait peut être pas abandonné, comme il le croyait. Et il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir douté de lui, sur le coup. Car il devait bien l'admettre, jamais il ne l'avait abandonné quand la situation était grave. Il se souvenait encore de son soulagement lors de l'attaque de leur Qg dans sa voix quand il l'avait appelé à l'aide, et en avait vu la rapidité d'action. Il pouvait douter de tout le reste, mais de pas de cela. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois..Il murmura doucement comme pour lui-même à il ne savait lequel des deux d 'ailleurs:

« Désolé... »

Et Komui comme comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de l'interroger là dessus se contenta de sourire plus doucement. Même si le pourquoi devait lui échapper très certainement. Mais il eut la bienséance de ne pas le montrer. De son air condescendant habituel. De son air compréhensif, son soutien silencieux se privant de mots mais soutenant du plus profond de cœur comme il savait si bien le faire. Rien que sa présence à ses côtés était un baume à tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver et..Mais que lui prenait-il de songer cela ? Enfin avait-il perdu la tête ? D'où il avait cet air ? Et pourquoi simplement cette présence l'apaisait ? Komui soutenir quelqu'un de la sorte, mais non... Il devait se moquer de lui intérieurement plutôt... Et pourquoi son cœur battait-il de la sorte. ? « C'est la course que j'ai fait avant dont je paye les efforts » décida t-il. Mais étrangement cela sonnait comme un mensonge. Mais il n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de démêler la chose. D'autant que la Reine Noire pouvait débarquer à tout il n'avait aucune envie de la revoir..Mais alors pas la moindre préférait refaire à la limite une partie de bridge avec Tyki...Quoique, non en fait...Ce qu'il était contradictoire. Et il jeta un regard derrière lui, un peu anxieux vers le mur de glace. Qui de l'extérieur reflétait un champs de fleurs du monde extérieur. QUOI ? Euh c'était quoi cette blague ? De l'extérieur déjà ici on croyait voir un champs de fleurs et là l'extérieur du mur était un champs de fleurs ? Euh c'était loin d'être le cas pourtant..Alors soit il était devenu fou, soit il avait des hallucinations, soit les deux. Soit c'était une mauvaise blague de Komui qui se croyait drôle..Pour une fois, faites que ce soit une mauvaise blague de Komui...Oui, il était désespéré au point de souhaiter que ce soit une mauvaise blague. Même s'il ne pouvait les supporter... Tout plutôt qu'apprendre qu'il était devenu totalement fo..

Et un léger rire interrompit ses pensées, brusquement le faisant sursauter. Son rire. Son très agréable d'ailleurs.. Et si rare dans son monde. Du moins ce rire dépourvu de quoique ce soit de sadique. Avant qu'il réalise. Il se moquait de lui là ? Mais de quel droit pouvait-il ce taré se moquer de lui ? Et pourquoi était-ce aussi blessant ? Après tout, il avait l' habitude qu'il se moque de lui de la sorte non ? Alors pourquoi cela le blessait-il tout particulièrement ? Il se retourna et le foudroya du regard avant de s'exclamer :

« Ça vous amuse de vous moquer de moi grand...

Avant qu'il ne s'interrompe. Ici, il n'était pas le grand Intendant. Non il était un simple homme, le Gardien de ce lieu. Ils étaient à égalité, d'ailleurs..Euh oui pourquoi ce constat ? Parfois, il ne se comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout...Et il lui sourit d'un air amusé avant de s'exclamer en insistant sur le mot Commandant :

« Je ne me moque pas de vous, _Commandant._ Je me moque du peu de confiance que vous avez en moi pour croire que je laisserai entrer dans cette vallée notre soucis commun. Parce que, et rassurez vous sur ce point, jamais au grand jamais personne n'entrera plus ici. De toute manière peu de son camp osent. Ce lieu est trop chargé de mémoire. Même les alliés de la Reine Blanche y rentrent avec réticence à cause de ce que signifie ce lieu. Peu de gens s'y sentent à l'aise, très peu en vérité. »

A ces mots il sursauta pris d'un sentiment de honte plus fort encore. En même temps que ces mots l'intriguaient. Avant qu'il ne réalise...qu'il l'avait appelé par son grade ! Comme si...IL AVAIT CONSCIENCE D EXISTER DANS UN AUTRE MONDE ! Alors il se souviendrait de lui ici ? Mais que, comment, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ce constat le réjouissait-il ? Et incrédule, il marqua un temps de recul en s'exclamant :

« Ko..Komui ? »

Il devait savoir. Il devait savoir si son hypothèse était vraie. Pourquoi ? Mais on s'en moquait de pourquois tiens ! Enfin non..Mais..En fait, il ignorait pourquoi. Il ne voulait juste pas l'admettre. Enfin pour être_ tout à fait_ honnête, il s'en doutait de pourquoi. C'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas se l' puis il n'était pas obligé d'affronter toutes les vérités de son esprit si ? Bon certes, il le devrait mais...plus tard voilà la solution. Parfait. Vive les compromis...Même avec soi même...

Et pendant ce temps, Komui d'arborer un léger sourire en coin un peu moqueur cette fois-ci clairement avant de s'exclamer :

« Oui Reever ? »

Il savait. Mon dieu il savait... Était ce une bonne chose ou une mauvaise ? Il était incapable de trancher. Tout ce qu'il savait était que cela le réjouissait un pourquoi ? Voulait-il être aussi spécial à ses yeux que Komui l'était pour lui et que pour cela tous deux ne redémarrent pas de rien ? Et la réponse s'imposa à son esprit. Oui. Mais que lui prenait-il de songer cela ? De une, c'était impossible, il le savait bien. Ne s'était-il pas menti à lui-même pour cette raison ? Se protéger .. Il le savait bien au fond de lui que c'était pour cela qu'il s'était menti. Se protéger, refuser de reconnaître à quel point il tenait à lui. Car il savait qu'importe la force de ce qui le reliait à lui, jamais Komui ne serait relié à lui avec la même intensité. Car il ne voyait que Lenalee. Il aurait au moins compris pourquoi il s'était menti à lui-même. C'était déjà cela... Et puis de deux, il devait vraiment tenir à lui pour souhaiter cela... Mais restait à savoir jusqu'à quel point et cela l'effrayait toujours.

Et soudain il éclata de rire achevant de déstabiliser totalement Reever. Quoi qu'avait-il ? Sa panique, sa désorientation était si comique, si visible ? Non, il n'osait pas.. Quand même pas... Il avait porté la main à sa bouche, ses yeux pétillant d'un amusement clair. Ses yeux d'onyx pur ornées d'une lueur blanche..Une lumière au milieu de l'onyx de ses yeux. Et subitement il réalisa en les contemplant, qu'il ne les avait que peu contemplé avant. Qu'il n'en avait jamais pris le temps. Et que c'était peut être véritablement dommage. Car cet onyx profond si vivant était juste sublime. Que ses yeux étaient étrangement très vivants, au contraire de son visage parfois figé dans la froideur. Une chose qu'avait peut être aussi les yeux de celui qu'il connaissait bien dans son monde. Comment avait-il pu penser un jour que son visage était inexpressif quand ses yeux brillaient de la sorte ? Et il se promit d'un jour d'y perdre son regard. D'ailleurs c'était cela qu'incitait à faire son regard noir d'une profondeur sans fin. S'y perdre pour admirer sans fin la danse de la vie en eux. Ils avaient un tel pouvoir de fascination en cet instant. Une fascination un peu malsaine pouvant amener à brûler vos ailes à trop s'y perdre. Une contemplation aussi douloureuse devant la beauté pure de cette vie qu'ils exhalaient. Ses yeux, eux, ne trichaient pas sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient sincères et droits. Peut être comme il l'était tout au fond de lui. Comme il savait qu'il était. Car il savait que jamais il n'aurait trahi. Et subitement il réalisa pourquoi Komui malgré son excellente vue avait toujours refusé de se séparer de ses lunettes. Elles servaient à cacher à quel point ses yeux étaient expressifs.A quel point la vie brûlait en eux avec intensité. Et il réalisa dans le même temps combien son procédé était vain. Car même écarté un peu par une surface de glace ,ses yeux restaient d'une expressivité intense. Et lui comme un imbécile, n'avait jamais vu cela, ne s'était jamais rendu compte, n'avait jamais vu à quel point ses yeux bien plus que le reste de son visage marquait ce qu'il ressentait. Avant de se morigéner. Était ce vraiment le moment de s'extasier sur les yeux de son patron ? De s e perdre dans leur contemplation ? Et d'abord depuis quand il se prenait à les étudier de la sorte ? Il lui prenait quoi à faire cela ? Et en plus les trouver sublimes... il devait VRAIMENT se poser des questions, là... Il s 'agissait après tout de son patron. Passe encore qu'il y sembla attaché, même si c'était déjà très limite, mais alors là..On touchait le fond si il se prenait à se perdre dans ses yeux en sachant pertinemment que c'était dangereux. C'était peut être pour cela qu'il ne s'y était jamais risqué. Parce qu'il savait que c'était risqué. Et pourquoi en avait-il songé cela et cette envie de rattraper le temps perdu en les contemplant ? Et d'abord qu'est ce qui lui disait que les yeux de Komui dans son monde l'étaient aussi ? Cela lui échappait totalement... Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y songer...

D'autant que Komui s'exclama :

« Si vous pouviez voir votre tête...On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme... »

«J''en déjà vu, merci et cela ne m'a causé la même sensation s'exclama Reever agacé en lui-même. Parce que lui ne me connaissait pas d'avant, comme cela semble ton cas. Et tu trouves cela normal alors que tu n'es ni une Alice ni une Reine... » D'autant qu'il se moquait de lui cette fois ci. Il venait de lui dire quasiment sans faille. Avait-il contemplé les yeux de cet importun agaçant qui prenait plaisir à se moquer de lui ? Bien sûr que non ! Et qu'avait il pu leur trouver d'ailleurs ? Ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel après tout... « Peut être mais ce sont ces yeux..Cela suffit à les rendre spéciaux »murmura une voix au fond de lui-même. Cette partie de lui même qui très souvent quand il critiquait Komui réagissait. Et qu'il savait faire partie intrisèque de lui depuis très longtemps. Et des yeux aussi expressifs étaient d 'une beauté et d'une rareté extrême, il devait l'admettre. Génial, il était en train de...quoi d'ailleurs ? Euh fantasmer sur les yeux de son patron? Non, trop fort, trop connoté. Et surtout hyper gênant « Pourvu que contrairement aux autres, il ne comprenne pas tout d'un coup car sinon j'aurai l'air de quoi si en plus de tout, il comprend encore mieux que moi-même ? » songea t-il rougissant intérieurement sans qu'il arrive à s'expliquer pourquoi cela le gênait autant. Après tout, à la limite, il n'aurait pas du éprouver cette impression de gêne dans une chose aussi banale que de contempler les yeux d'une autre. Cela allait en s 'empirant décidément... En plus de penser et apparemment tenir plus à lui qu'il ne pense, il arrivait à trouver quelque chose de beau en lui. Alors là, mais il était dans une situation pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Et qu'il ne voulait pas mesurer d'ailleurs. Du moins pas tout de suite car il devinait que la suite ne lui plairait pas du tout. Et parce que ce n'était pas le moment d'ailleurs...

Et puis Komui s'exclama subitement avec un léger air malicieux :

« Puisque selon la Reine Blanche, vous me connaissiez déjà, je me suis simplement informé sur vous avant...Je ne pensais pas que vous le comprendriez de la sorte... »

Menteur. Il le lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Il savait pertinemment quel effet cela aurait sur lui de faire comme s'il le connaissait déjà...Et en avait joué, le salaud...Et en plus il lui avait fait croire qu'il le connaissait alors qu'en réalité, pas du tout...Et étrangement son attitude le blessait voire même..le décevait. De lui, de son attitude, de ce monde qui l'empêchait de se rappeler de lui. Parce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il se souvienne et surtout pas qu'il lui laisse le faux espoir qu'il se rappelle de lui. Comment pouvait-il ne serait ce qu'apprécier un type pareil qui passait son temps à se moquer de lui ? A lui mentir ? Comment avait-il pu lui manquer ? Avoir envie de le protéger, le venger, le plaindre ? Après tout, il ne le méritait pas... Plus que tout voilà ce qui était tordu en lui. Tenir à quelqu'un qui prenait plaisir à se moquer de lui. Non vraiment..Et pourtant..Qu'importe les moqueries... Il tenait véritablement à lui.D'autant qu'il avait l'impression...Que cela répondait aussi à une autre raison qu'il gardait secrète en lui..Allons bon, maintenant il devenait paranoïaque...Comme si Komui s'encombrait de pensées de ce genre...Il était vraiment stupide parf...

« En tout cas son Altesse doit vraiment tenir à vous pour avoir risqué de se faire repérer par l'autre et risquer de se faire passer un savon par un homme qu'elle hait de toutes ses forces qui n'a eu de cesse de la blesser depuis qu'elle le connaît. » nota soudainement la voix de Komui amusée. Et ses mots le firent tressaillir, arrêtant brusquement sa colère était... déconcertant. Oui c'était le mot. D'abord s'amuser de la sorte avec ces faits pourtant peu amusants. Ensuite passer d'un sujet à l'autre sans transition. Et puis ce qu'il disait auquel il n'avait pas du tout pensé en plus... Et qui lui rappelaient des questions qu'il s'était posé à propos de ses pouvoirs...Et ces faits qui tuaient subitement sa colère tant il étaient graves. Elle s'était mise en danger pour lui ? Et risquait de se faire disputer..Par un homme qui l'aurait traumatisé ? Oh, plus il se rapprochait de la « Congrégation » plus la Reine semblait être Lenalee, la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui puisse être traumatisée par un homme..Vrai ou non en tout cas c'était les faits...Et spontanément il s'exclama :

« Luberrier n'est ce pas ? »

Et Komui acquiesça, subitement silencieux. L'air même un peu grave. Plus de rire ni dans ses yeux, ni dans un sourire qui d'ailleurs s'était éclipsé. Génial, ce sadique était là aussi. Et traumatisait toujours les autres. Bon sang, s'il était tombé sous les coups de la Reine Rouge cela arrangerait tout le monde, Komui et Lenalee dans son propre monde les premiers...Quoique que venait faire Komui dans cette énonciation ? Que lui avait fait Luberrier à lui ? Avant qu'il ne réalise. Il avait torturé psychologiquement sa sœur sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et se trouvait être son supérieur hiérarchique aux mœurs blessantes qui avait enfermé Allen...Ce qui n'avait fait que le blesser, car si Reever était sûr d'une chose c'est que pour lui la Congrégation était la famille qu'il n'avait plus. Au même titre que pour Lenalee, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il avait déjà vu son sincère soulagement en voyant rentrer que ce soit des traqueurs anonymes aux maréchaux avec toujours ce même sourire heureux et ému mais sans larmes. Juste ses quelques étincelles dans son regard et ce sourire rayonnant un peu stupide. Ces accès de folie..Comme pour justifier ses sentiments et les dissimuler réalisa t-il subitement. Et il avait déjà vu sa sincère tristesse à leurs morts que ce soit pour Tap et les autres.

Alors il réalisa alors ce que tout cela signifiait. Au delà du fait qu'il avait sous estimé Komui, n'avait pas même vu à quel point sa folie l'aidait à se dissimuler, il n'avait pas vu combien au fond il devait se sentir seul à ne pas pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait si librement à cause _de gens comme Luberrier justement._N'avait pas vu à quel point il refoulait. Et bêtement il l'avait réduit dans son inconscience à des accès de folie, en ne voyant qu'à brefs intervalles sa douleur. Et il se rendait compte que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il avait tout de même contemplé Komui..Probablement sans même se rendre compte d'à quel point cela était étrange. Sans réaliser pourquoi. Et peut être au fond qu'il n'avait pas été aussi insensible que ce qu'il cela réchauffa son cœur à ses pensées, son cœur subitement couvert d'épais nuages de culpabilités. En tout cas, en le contemplant ainsi, il comprit rien qu'à sa mine sombre qu'il souffrait pour la Reine Blanche ou pire encore était sa victime lui-aussi. Et sa peine le toucha profondément. Et il voulut lui montrer pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'était pas seul. Il posa la main sur son épaule, en rougissant légèrement. Et le regard dans le vague de Komui revint se fixer sur lui avec une brève lueur de surprise qui échappa à son contrôle illuminant son regard de quelque chose de spontané qui justement à cause de sa spontanéité lui apparut justement d'une beauté délicate. Avant qu'il n'ait un léger sourire avant d'effleurer de sa main celle sur son épaule, faisant sursauter Reever. Et son cœur en rata un battement rien que pas ce frôlement avant qu'il ne murmure doucement :

« Mais cela pourrait être pire...Et la Reine Blanche le pense certainement aussi de son côté... »

Il subissait aussi, alors..Remarque, si la Reine Blanche était Lenalee et au vu que leur histoire était assez similaire, normal...Néanmoins c'était une manière de voir les choses, en effet...Mais qui n'ôtait pas la douleur ni dans les yeux de Komui ni dans ceux de la Reine Blanche très certainement...et cela il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter quoi qu'on en dise. Et tant pis si c'était étrange... Il venait d'en passer le cap de l'étrangeté après en avait tellement vu qu'une de plus...N'était pas grave... Et il nota aussi qu'il ne l'appelait jamais que la Reine Blanche ou son Altesse. Mais semblait néanmoins bien la connaître voire l'apprécier... Mais cela ne répondait pas à la raison pour laquelle elle aurait agi pour lui risquant sa peau. Et peut être que Komui, lui avait la réponse s'il était le Gardien et que le gardien était sensé être proche de la Reine... Et il affirmait étrangement que la Reine Blanche semblait tenir à lui, comme un preuve ultime qu'il la connaissait, s'il appliquait la leçon de Tyki, à savoir écouter attentivement... Et peut être qu'en le questionnant subtilement il en saurait plus sur ce fait voire en apprendre plus sur la Reine...Mais il avait aussi peur de le blesser en ramenant le sujet sur le tapis, lui déjà si blessé. Mais devinant les questions qui semblaient s'agiter en lui, Komui s'exclama avec un léger sourire :

« Je suppose que vous devez avoir en votre esprit des questions à n'en plus savoir quoi faire... Ne craignez pas de me les poser, ce serait bête...

En effet...En plus de leur apparence, le fait qu'il sache bien interpréter ce qu'il semblait penser, était donc une autre chose qu'il avait en commun avec celui qu'il croyait jusqu'alors connaître..Et qu'il redécouvrait en sachant que l'un l'autre étaient très proches d'instinct. Mais oserait-il les poser ? Avant de se décider, prenant une grande inspiration et s'exclamant :

« Pourquoi donc a t-elle pris ce risque ?

Komui sourit plus largement d'un air mystérieux qui l'intrigua et s'exclama :

-D'abord, parce que même sous scellé, une petite quantité de magie n'est jamais retenue par peur de la tuer si c'est trop contenue. Mais cette petite quantité est trop faible pour qu'on en puisse détecter la porteuse. Donc le risque était moindre sauf si la Reine Rouge était présente à ce moment là car qui sait ce qu'elle peut faire..Ensuite parce que vous êtes spécial à ses yeux.

-J'imagine que c'est parce que je suis une Alice » soupira Reever à la fois intrigué par cet air mystérieux dans ses yeux qui le poussait à 'interroger sur cette raison qui avait amené ces éclats dans ses yeux, lassé du peu de renseignements qu'il révélait (mais après tout normal compte tenu du personnage qui aimait bien le suspense) en voyant que Komui avait agrandi le danger pour l'inquiéter très probablement, peut être comme un test pour voir s'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui ou non ce qui montrait que lui aussi lui faisait extrêmement confiance ce qui était un peu blessant étant donné le fait qu'il le connaissait bien et lui permettait de réaliser ce qu'aurait du ressentir Komui s'il l'avait connu mais qui après tout était normal si ici il n'avait conscience des autres vies, à cause de cet air de savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait exactement comme les autres (mais bon dieu quand donc la liste de gens sachant quelque chose de plus que lui arrêterait de se rallonger ?, Mystère..Tiens il n'avait qu'à lire cela dans les cartes.. ha ha ha...)et parce que maintenant la raison lui semblait évidente. Parce qu'il était celui pour lequel on se battait ardemment et qu'il n'avait d'intérêt pour elle sûrement que pour cela comme les autres... Et donc que la question était stupid...

Et subitement il la sentit. Une légère pichenette à son front. Éberlué, surpris et un peu agacé, il relava le regard vers Komui qui avait toujours la main tendue, un léger sourire à ses lèvres. Mais une ombre de sourire cette fois. Mais bon sang en plus, il fallait qu'il soit taquin et qu'avaient ils tous dans cette vallée à interrompre ses pensées ? Et qu'avait-il dit de blessant pour lui éclipser son sourire ? D'autant que ce n'était absolument pas son but, qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter de lui faire mal... Une nouvelle preuve de son affection pour lui d'ailleurs...C'était la vérité non ? Alors, pourquoi.. Et avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus, comme au courant de quelque chose qu'il ignorait, il s'exclama :

« La Reine Blanche ne voit certainement pas les choses de cette manière. Elle agit d'abord et avant tout non pas en fonction de ce que l'on peut lui apporter mais leur humanité, leurs sentiments, leur personnalité. Pas du tout parce que vous êtes une Alice. Et d'autant que vous lui êtes très spéciale et que je peux affirmer sans me tromper qu'elle vous est très attachée. Je l'ai bien vu...

-Euh..C'est à dire ? Parce que je ne vois pas ce qui pousserait quelqu'un à me trouver spécial... s'exclama Reever incrédule. A la fois en apprenant qu'elle tenait à lui, en comprenant que quelqu'un à la Congrégation lui était terriblement attaché au point de se mettre en danger pour lui, en voyant sa manière de penser que Komui semblait connaître à la perfection, en le poussant à faire l'inventaire de telles personnes, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle lui serait si attaché et ce qu'il avait de « spécial » sans arriver à le déterminer, et le fait qu'il l'ait vu le poussant à s'interroger sur les conditions de ceci... Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Alors pourquoi donc tiendrait-on autant à lui et agirait-on en fonction de cela dans un monde où il leur était inconnu ? Il n'avait pas souvenir que là d'où il venait quelqu'un tenu autant à lui..Pas même Lenalee qui tenait un peu à lui...

Mais le sourire qu'eut Komui en réponse ne l'aidât pas, mais alors pas du tout. Un sourire plein de sous entendus de choses qu'il savait mais qu'il semblait refuser de révéler en lui assénant une seconde pichenette en s'exclamant :

« Si vous même n'en savez rien, alors je ne peux rien pour vous. Et tant que vous ne saurez qui est la Reine Blanche, si vous désirez vraiment le savoir, vous resterez dans le doute et le flou. D'ailleurs, je suis même presque sûr que même quand vous le saurez, vous y serez toujours. »

Pourquoi fallait il qu'il recommence avec ces pichenettes ? D'accord, elles étaient légères probablement pour ne pas le blesser, mais quand même...D'accord, il semblait soucieux de lui au point de le protéger de la neige constante d'ici qui continuait de tomber pour il ne savait quelle raison et d'éviter de le blesser (tout en se moquant de lui. En fait comme à l'accoutumée, il devait bien l'admettre puisque bien souvent les Komulin _à l'origine_ avaient pour but d'aider la Scientifique mais aussi de satisfaire les pulsions destructrices de leur créateur, dimension à laquelle il avait réduit ceux-ci oubliant injustement le reste)mais s'il pouvait juste éviter de le toucher de cette manière moqueuse. Et le toucher tout court parce qu'à chaque fois cela le faisait sursauter, son cœur et lui...Et pourquoi fallait-il QUE LUI AUSSI EN SACHE TOUJOURS PLUS QUE LUI ET S AMUSE A LE NARGUER ? D'accord, c'était dans la nature de Komui mais quand même... Quelqu'un ne pourrait avoir _enfin_ pitié de lui et tout lui révéler ? C'était légitime après tout ce qu'il avait vécu non ? Bon visiblement non, si le jeu était de le torturer...Et c'était quoi ces histoires comme quoi son calvaire n'était pas fini niveau interrogation ? Mais Wonderland n'en avait il pas assez de le voir se torturer l'esprit à essayer de comprendre ? Mince, c'était sensé être un univers de Merveilles non ? Et les merveilles, à ce qu'il sache sont censées être faciles et belles à regarder et pas cette guerre civile bien que ce monde soit esthétiquement parlant assez beau tout comme certaines personnes le peuplant mais argh ! Que lui prenait-il à la fin ? En plus de tout, il fallait qu'il fasse lui même des sous entendus dans sa tête ! Comme s'il n'en subissait pas assez tiens ! Et encore des tiens, tiens... D'autant qu'il savait très bien de _qui_ il parlait...Personne qui était sa source constante d'ennuis mais qui le sauvait justement du néant dans lequel il pourrait basculer tous les jours de sa vie sans lui...Personne qui comme à l'accoutumée était folle et agaçante mais terriblement attachante et terriblement humaine dans l'ombre des ses yeux onyx...Très probablement...Mon dieu, c'était de pire en pire...Au final, il aurait peut être mieux fait de prier pour ne pas le voir s'il avait su que cela n'apaiserait pas son obsession comme il le pensait naïvement mais que cela s'empirait car tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, cela n'avait pas été à ce point... Ou pas, remarque connaissant sa mauvaise étoile qui ne semblait que l'éclairer, peut être que s'il avait prié, on lui aurait accordé une entrevue avec un Komui agacé contre lui, ce qui signifierait sa mort..Au final, il pouvait s'estimer un peu chanceux..Enfin autant que pouvait l'être la cible préférée d'un sadique dans son monde, évidemment... Néanmoins il le foudroya du regard avec une pointe de supplication qu'il laissa transparaître dans son regard dans l'espoir qu'il céderait le moindre renseignement afin d'éclairer un peu son esprit.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le sadisme hors normes de Komui qui agita un index en signe de négation sans se départir une seconde de son sourire. Sourire qui donna envie à Reever de lui le arracher, va savoir comment. Il l'ignorait lui-même. Juste de lui effacer ce sourire stupide et sadique à souhait. Mais il ne fut pas exaucé une fois de plus. Et à nouveau l'envie de l'étriper se fit vivace. Mais à nouveau cette envie mourut quand Komui s'exclama avec un léger sourire en coin :

« Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question...La magie créatrice à tout petites doses sur la magie créatrice est assez nocive. Mais cela ne marche qu'une seule fois... C'est l'une des Règles auxquelles sont soumises les Reines... »

Comme celui qu'il connaissait, il était capable de changer rapidement de sujet. Et d'éveiller l'intérêt en se protégeant, détournant la colère. Et il était pratiquement impossible de rester agacé contre lui, d'autant qu'il venait de répondre à l'une des questions qu'il se posait intérieurement. Un visionnaire, décidément Komui...Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela lui plaisait de se faire ôter toute colère, même si ses règles l'intriguaient..Tout comme le Triomphe avant lui d'ailleurs...Et il allait pour le questionner là dessus lorsqu'il se souvint des menaces de Tyki...Qui disaient que cela pouvait blesser tout particulièrement Komui... Et même si lui passait son temps à lui faire de mauvaises blagues, lui n'était pas quelqu'un de sadique et qui voulait encore moins faire souffrir quelqu'un qui souffrait déjà, qui ne pouvait le montrer, qui essayait d'aider discrètement et encore moins un personne à laquelle il tenait. Un ami peut être même... En tout cas, si amitié il y avait, cela en avait au moins l'envie de de vouloir l'aider...Un progrès, mais c'était encore loin de la vérité, il le savait..Et puis d'ailleurs, rien qu 'envisager la chose restait étrange. Pas écœurante parce que Komui n'était pas quelqu'un sans aucun intérêt..C'était même exactement le contraire d'un être fade... Et il le savait à la perfection. Peut être même un peu trop mais enfin c'était une question d'opinion...Mais la chose restait étrange et assez préoccupante pour qu'il y pense...

Et puis Komui avec un léger sourire mélancolique, ses yeux encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée s'approcha délicatement du mur de glace bleue et l'effleura en murmurant, sa voix douce subitement comme un ruban que déjà le monde emmène au loin sous les yeux médusés de Reever qui la voyait solide sous ses doigts subitement :

« Et au cas où vous vous interrogez, ceci est une illusion. Une illusion de ce qui a été ici et que le monde pleure lieu est probablement le lieu le plus fou de tout Wonderland. Peut être à l'image de ce qui se passât ici...Nul ne peut avoir idée en arrivant ici de ce qui se passa ici..Seul ceux qui le virent et y souffrirent le savent...De l'extérieur, ce monde semble un monde doux animé d'une beauté propre mais à peine y a t-on posé les yeux que les larmes de la terre se jette à ses pieds. Et la tristesse de ce lieu amène en les âmes l'étrange sensation que la terre pleure avant que l'on ne repousse cette pensée irrationnelle sans se douter qu'ils viennent là de toucher le cœur du problème. »

Reever tressaillit à ses mots. A la fois pour avoir deviné ce qu'il pensait, mais aussi à cette tristesse qu'exhalait à présent aussi ses mots, son visage, ses yeux. Qui le blessait pour lui. Ses mots qui semblaient le faire témoin de cette horreur qui poussait apparemment la terre à pleurer... Et son cœur se serra en lui tout en maudissant encore plus cette satanée Reine Rouge qu'il sentait responsable étrangement... Souffrant sincèrement pour lui, voulant l'aider sans y arriver, sans savoir comment faire, malheureusement... Puis il se recula légèrement l'air toujours aussi déchiré avant de tendre une main vers le ciel son regard s'y perdant aussi comme en une muette supplication vers celui-ci...Et quelques flocons de neige s'y déposèrent en douceur mais à peine avaient t-ils effleuré sa paume que subitement les flocons de neige virèrent au carmin stupéfiant Reever et l'horrifiant. Comme du sang que la terre verserait... Que s'était-il donc passé au point que ceux-ci virent au rouge sanguin? Comme du sang...Et Komui tourna à nouveau son regard vers lui avec un pauvre sourire en murmurant avec douceur :

« Effrayant n'est ce pas ? Et ce n'est qu'un écho de ce qui s'est passé ici...La terre pleure en son sein, en ce lieu la mort de sa précédente Reine et la mort de l'innocence des rares survivants témoins de ce qui se passât par un jour d'hiver dans laquelle la terre a figé la vallée à sa mort et pendant deux ans versant dans ce lieu du sang continuellement repoussant les autres et rendant fous quiconque franchissait son sein mis à part ceux pour qui elle puis un jour ces larmes se sont apaisées comme l'horreur s'est apaisée dans les cœurs des survivants car remplacée par une douleur pire. Et ses larmes ont cessé de terrifier les esprits, mais l'horreur de la souffrance d'une part et la vengeance cruelle de la terre et le souvenir de ses horreurs qui reviennent en sang d'une autre part dissuadent ou amènent réticence. Peu ceux qui s'y sentent à l'aise mis à part ceux pour qui elle pleure. Car ce sont aussi les larmes qu'ils n'ont pas versés, les enfants de la Reine le jour de sa mort et que l'on peut éveiller.

Le jour de son sacrifice. Après une véritable hécatombe qui avait décimé les forces de la Reine Blanche et aussi celles de la Reine Rouge sur les collines de cet endroit. Elle avait décrété à la suite de ce massacre que si la Reine Blanche ne venait pas parlementer avec elle, le massacre continuerait sans fin et que ni elle ni la Reine Blanche ne voulaient d'un conflit qui nous entre tuerait nous êtres tous de la même race. Et la Reine face à ce message d'espoir est venue. Avec ceux qu'elle aimait le plus au monde comme témoins d'un renouveau qu'elle voulait pour eux, l'un surveillant la plus jeune et qui lui avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment mais qui face à la joie de sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi illuminée par cela se tut. Tous les autres pensaient que c'était un sacrifice qui se passait, certains pour, à la fois pour arrêter le massacre et à la fois car celle-ci n'était pas la Reine de la prophétie, d'autres contre pour le principe de vie et car c'était tout de même une Reine. Et il se sont réunis dans ce qui allait devenir la Vallée Neigeuse, la Reine Rouge avec certains de ses gardes, sa princesse, le Noé du Plaisir et des akumas « en qualité de témoins » disait-il. Mais cela ne calmait pas les mauvais pressentiments du garçon, bien au contraire. Mais il fit preuve de courage et n'en montra rien, ne flancha pas, ne frémit pas quand ils se mirent à négocier. Elle se voulait porteuse de paix, prête à céder la moitié de Wonderland pour arrêter le massacre inutile. Et dès lors entre elles ce serait consensus. Un rêve chimérique qu'elle amenait à portée de main. L'espace d'un instant, l'idée d'un monde en paix effleura les esprits de tous ceux qui étaient là, même celui du sceptique. La terre peut être elle-même dut y croire à ces gestes qui scellaient un accord entre gens d'ici, deux doigts portées au lèvres avant d'être écartés sur les côtés. Mais alors que chez la Reine Blanche se présentait entre ses doigts un geste d'espoir et d'amour, de renouveau, entre ceux de la Reine Rouge se dessinaient une promesse de mort sous la forme d'un signal qui libéra sur elle les akumas ciselant dans la neige des fleurs écarlates sous les yeux horrifiés des enfants, la petite comme devinant l 'horreur présente hurlant à perdre haleine. Et l'aîné éclaboussé par le sang de sa mère et celui de son père venu à sa rescousse en un geste de pure idiotie serrant contre lui sa sœur pour la réconforter. L'aîné étrangement muet, ravagé intérieurement mais incapable de pleurer, les yeux emplis de haine, refusant de montrer sa douleur à leur bourreau. L'aîné décidé à sauver sa sœur coûte que coûte, quitte à mourir. Car il savait qu'à partir de ce moment, il ne voudrait que la tuer, elle seule fille, héritière du pouvoir de sa mère puisque état née fille. Il l'a lâché, profitant du chaos engendré, du rire et de la cristallisation du corps et lui a murmuré de fuir là où elle cachette abandonnée. Et elle lui a obéi à contrecœur. Et il s'est redressé faisant face à la rage de la Reine Rouge, contemplé sans ciller les yeux de l'assassin de sa mère, entendu l'ordre de le faire torturer sans bouger. Sans peur. Résolu à mourir pour elle, s'il le fallait. Mais ne jamais parler. Il a soutenu son regard, l'a défié, dévisagé. Et la terre a tremblé, le ciel livrant ses premiers flocons ensanglantés, comme la terre pleurant la mort de sa reine et de l'innocence. Les akumas ont vu là un mauvais présage et se sont enfuis. Alors le Noé du Plaisir s'est avancé pour faire subir ledit châtiment à celui qui dérobait la jeune fille à son châtiment. Et lui sans peur soutint son regard jusqu'au moment où _il _arriva. Ce..._Cross..._Cette ordure...Je ne trouve pas mes mots pour exprimer ma rage à ce propos...Je pourrais passer ma journée à hurler à son propos... »

Il le vit persifler son nom, la rage illuminant ses yeux, lui rappelant dangereusement les moments de folie sombre qu'il pouvait avoir. Ce qui tombait au pire moment. En plein dans cette histoire tragique qu'il devinait être la sienne derrière ses mots d'aîné et celle de Lenalee. Cette histoire qui l'emplissait d'horreur, d'effroi, de colère mêlée..et lui rappelait la force mentale incroyable de Komui...Qui avait toujours réussi à se contenir alors que son cœur hurlait blessé à mort. Et dont il s'était toujours douté au fond de lui...Sans oser se l'avouer. Qui racontait cette histoire comme on aurai raconté l'histoire d'un autre avec un apparent détachement mais dont la voix pleine de souffrance démontrait l'affliction de son conteur. Et le blessait lui autant que celui qui l'avait vécu même s'il n'avait pas été là à ce moment. Et à nouveau, il ne put s'en empêcher. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule en soutien silencieux qui ne trouvait pas de mots pour soulager l'inconsolable faisant brusquement sursauter Komui qui en plein dans son océan de rage ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et ce simple geste tua la rage enfouie en lui. Ah la réciproque était donc vraie..L'un l'autre pouvaient se tuer toute émotion mauvaise... Intéressant, très intéressant en vérité..Et plein d'espoir aussi, étrangement..Comme si peut être qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent comme c'était le cas pour lui... M'enfin cela restait de l'ordre des possibilités et simplement des probabilités... Pas de quoi être sûr de soi et puis cela relevait plutôt du rêve...Et comme pour retrouve contenance, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez comme pour se protéger derrière ses vitres de glace de ses yeux en un geste vain, sans qu'il le sache. Car Reever avait bien vu cette douleur. Il ne pouvait plus le leurrer. Plus jamais à présent. Wonderland aurait au moins eu cela de positif si là d'où il venait Komui l'avait aussi...Et Komui d'une voix un peu raffermie, probablement grâce au soutien qu'il devait sentir s'exclama reprenant son récit et cette fois-ci le personnalisant :

« Il a braqué ce pistolet sur le Comte en me tenant les épaules de l'autre bras, menaçant la Reine Rouge de le détruire comme il en avait le pouvoir s'il voulait si la Reine ne nous laissait pas tranquille. De toute manière, et elle le savait, le pouvoir créateur mettrait un certain temps à revenir et il pourrait aggraver les rébellions en tuant ses enfants qui peut être n'avaient rien à voir avec cela...Ce qui d'ailleurs était le cas...Avant de me murmurer que ce n'était pas le moment de mourir, que je n'avais pas idée de que ce j'aurai provoqué ici et ailleurs entre abandonner des êtres qui n'avaient que moi et condamner un avenir. Encore aujourd'hui, j'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas ces paroles mis à part la première partie... Et la Reine a cédé car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas fait long feu s'il elle résistait. Et de ce jour la vallée pleurait sa Reine, lançant sur ses flancs ses flocons sanglants tandis qu'en son sein doucement, on se reconstruisait, ses partisans fuyant l'endroit devenu maudit ne gardant en son sein que ceux qu'elle pleurait qui apprenait à vivre dans leur situation. Et puis un jour, la création est revenue, et les larmes de sang se sont taries tandis que...

-Je crois que je sais, Komui. Pas besoin de le dire..» murmura doucement Reever ne supportant l'air de douleur qui venait de revenir à son visage. Il savait de quoi il parlait. La séparation d'avec Lenalee Et lui comprenait ses paroles que Komui ne pouvait comprendre, le destin qu'il aurait scellé. Son propre destin. Ce qui aurait été la pire chose à faire, et il le savait pertinemment. Ils auraient privé la Congrégation de son âme. Qui ici se réduisait à garder...Étrangement. Mais ses chaînes n'en étaient pas moins lourdes. Car gardien de l'endroit où il avait tant souffert ironiquement et devenu espoir d'un monde qui avant avait coûté la vie à sa propre mère. Ce monde était peut être même plus cruel en lui donnant à contempler la mort directement. Ah là là ce Wonderland.. Et alors Cross s'amusait à jouer les prophètes qui savent tout mais ne veulent rien dire pour tous ? En plus à une personne qui souffrait déjà ? Comme pour l'enfoncer encore plus dans les ténèbres..Mais son sadisme avait-il une limite ? Avant qu'il ne réponde lui-même à cette question..Évidemment non...Et il semblait sous entendre que Lenalee n'était pas la Reine mais connaissant Komui, il aurait été normal qu'il prétendit le contraire pour la protéger. Un geste typique du frère qui avait été jusqu'à affronter des akumas face à face en sachant qu'il aurait pu en mourir, pour elle. Uniquement pour elle. Pas pour d'autres, juste pour elle. Malheureusement...Attendez deux minutes...Il voudrait qu'il se soucie aussi de lui ou quoi ? Mais il fallait être fou pour le vouloir connaissant les conséquences de cela...le complexe qu'il pourrait développer, les problèmes que cela pourrait poser etc...et POURQUOI malgré ses connaissances à ce sujet y tenait-il toujours autant ? Un vrai mystère.. Qu'il avait VRAIMENT peur de résoudre, d'ailleurs...

Mais le sourire un peu perdu face à un afflux de sentiment probablement de Komui suffit à chasser ses pensées avant qu'il ne murmure doucement son sourire se teintant d'une légère malice, comme une protection supplémentaire car plus accoutumé à la folie qu'à être reconnaissant pour quelque chose et encore moins du soutien :

« Et encore une personne qui en sait plus sur moi que moi sur lui...

-Franchement, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à savoir, vous savez » s'exclama Reever d'un ton badin .

Après tout n'était-il qu'un pion parmi tant d 'autres ? Rien de bien intéressant..Et ici aussi, il n'était qu'un pion parmi d'autres, que l'on se disputait le droit d'user ce qui en constituait la seule différence..Il fallait être réaliste, et même si c'était particulièrement blessant vis à vis de la vie et face à ses constats d de vouloir compter pour lui et même si apparemment la Reine ne le verrait pas comme cel...

Et Komui lui asséna à nouveau une série de pichenette, martelant ainsi chacun de ses mots comme pour les lui faire mémoriser, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le faisant reculer pour essayer d'échapper au pichenette du grand sadique en vain :

« Faux, faux et archifaux. Parce que sinon, je crois que la Reine Blanche ne se serait pas même pris la peine de s'intéresser à vous... Ni de vous envoyer Allen d'ailleurs pour vous aider...

-Mais oui c'est cela ironisa Reever agacé par ces mots et ces maudites pichenettes (qui continuaient et se démultipliait en plus ! )et apprenant au passage avec un sentiment de reconnaissance à son égard qu'elle lui avait envoyé Allen. Puisqu'apparemment la seule chose qui pourrait lui permettre de gagner sa guerre c'est ce pouvoir destructeur j'en doute fort...Et si vous pouviez juste arrêter ces pichenettes, cela m'arrangerait...

Il y eut soudain un éclair sombre dans ses yeux tandis qu'il murmurait doucement, presque comme pour lui-même :

-Pour cela il faudrait qu'elle soit persuadée d'être la Reine de la prophétie... »

Reever, intrigué allait l'interroger là dessus (après tout, si la Reine était Lenalee, la prophétie s'appliquait entièrement, non ?) mais déjà il redressa le regard, l'éclat sombre totalement effacé, un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'air malicieux reprenant ses droits et l'air sombre devenant la brume d'un rêve, disparaissant comme il était apparu avec cette même vivacité qui était sienne depuis longtemps autant d'esprit que de corps (dans la fuite, bien souvent malheureusement...). Mais une certaine partie de bridge lui avait appris à toujours se fier à son institution et aux airs ressemblant à des rêves malgré le fait qu'ils s'enchaînent à une rapidité foudroyante. Et il sentait que ce qui venait d'être dit n'était pas une information à prendre à la légère...Même s'il ne la comprenait pas du tout...Pour le moment..Mais la seule solution était soit d'interroger Komui là dessus ( qui prendrait un malin plaisir à dire d'un air innocent que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve de plus, à coup sûr) ou attendre..encore. Hum il préférait sa stabilité mentale n'en déplaise aux informations qu'il n'aurait de toute manière pas.

Et Komui se fendit d'un sourire plus large encore avant de s'exclamer :

-Peut être bien. A une condition.

-Laquelle ? demande Reever méfiant (car connaissant le personnage, il s'attendait au pire).

-Trois mots sourit Komui avec un sourire entendu faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Reever et très vite baisser face à cet écarlate qui tombait encore et auquel il n'était pas habitué. Trois mots ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il..Oh, d'accord._ Ça. _ Il voulait jouer à cela. Bon sang ce qu'il était agaçant. Horriblement agaçant. Et attachant malgré tout..Bon, il devait être masochiste, ce n'était pas possible sinon...Apprécier quelqu'un qui passait son temps à le tourner en bourrique...Finalement, il était peut être _déjà_ fou avant et Wonderland se contentait de lui révéler...

-S'il vous plaît soupira-il agacé.

-Et si cela ne me plaît pas, à moi ? Rit Komui amenant Reever à soupirer hautement agacé avant de s'exclamer :

-Ce que vous êtes agaçant à la fin...

-Je sais. Il paraît d'ailleurs que cela fait partie de mon charme » déclara Komui, tout sourire.

Hum, pas faux. Il est vrai que s'il en avait été autrement, la Congrégation n'aurait pas eu le même intérêt ni la même humanité sans sa direction comme il s'efforçait de la maintenir et sans sa folie, depuis longtemps la Congrégation n'aurait été que froids murs déprimants et aimables comme des portes de prison. Et il en aurait conscience ? Pourquoi pas, après tout. Il n'était pas totalement fou non plus parce que sinon, il ne penserait pas qu'il puisse être à la tête de la Congrégation, mais plutôt à la tête d'une Congrégation de rêve bien au chaud dans un asile capitonné et puis il ne serait pas capable de diriger sérieusement comme parfois il le faisait. Comme il l'avait vu agir lors de l'attaque du Qg. Donc il pouvait _en théorie_ avoir _un peu_ conscience de ce qu'il était pour les autres. Mais en théorie et un peu. Parce que l'on parlait quand même du Grand Intendant sadique...Pas d'une personne se souciant sans cesse de l'avis des autres comme Miranda...Il eut soudain un sourire fugitif en pensant à elle...Cette brave Miranda...Qui l'avait aidé il y a peu et qui grâce à elle ne souffrait plus...Et d'ailleurs que lui était il arrivé ? Etait-elle arrivée saine et sauve ici (ce qui avec ce monde de fous était le moins sûr)? Et cette question amena une subite angoisse à son sujet qui le poussa à s'exclamer à l'intention de Komui :

« Et Miranda et Krory ? Vous les avez vu ? Allaient-ils bien ? »

S'il était le Gardien et le seul à même d'ouvrir la frontière, ils les avaient _forcément_ vus. Et Komui dut voir l'éclat d'angoisse subite dans son regard car son sourire perdit de sa malice et son visage arbora cette fois-ci un sourire rassurant voulu apaisant qui étrangement toucha Reever. Cette douceur dans son sourire était en effet..apaisante. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Rien que par un sourire...Ouh là là...Il était vraiment atteint. Par quoi, va savoir mais atteint si un sourire faisait la pluie et le beau temps en lui...

« Ils vont bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vous ont précédés d'un quart d'heures environ. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle attendait que vous soyez entre les murs du château pour désactiver son innocence. »

Il sentait toute la sincérité du monde entre ses quelques mots. Et aussi un sincère soulagement pour eux. Comme quoi, Allen avait une fois de plus raison. Nous veillons tous les uns sur les autres...Jusqu'au Gardien...Et Allen d'ailleurs... Et comme devinant ses pensées, Komui arbora un petit sourire triste et s'exclama:

« Pour ce qui d'Allen, cela devrait aller. Il nous reviendra une fois de plus...Il faudra être patient c'est tout, le temps qu'il reprenne le contrôle et se débarrasse des Noés à ses trousses.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous inquiéter n'est ce pas ? » Murmura Reever doucement voyant bien la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Cette même lueur qu'il lui avait vu une fois déjà, au téléphone en parlant avec Bak des progrès d'Allen après la destruction de son innocence. Et réalisant ne même temps que si, en fait, il avait déjà vu que ses yeux exprimaient ses sentiments. C'est juste qu'il avait rangé ces informations au fond de sa mémoire, en sûreté, là où personne ne le verrait. Pas même lui, c'est dire...Et au final, il ne voyait pas, et tous les autres voyaient...Donc en fait, précaution inutile.. M'enfin, il était peut être au moins protégé de Komui, le principal car il n'osait imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Komui si cela se savait...Tout cela. Il n'avait pas d'autre mots puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était.

Komui subitement silencieux, hocha la tête. Et Reever eut un léger sourire à ses mots en tapotant gentiment son épaule, même s'il ne le mérite pas. Et subitement, il eut envie de le consoler, chasser sa peine. Mais il ignorait totalement comment faire. D'autant que c'était totalement irrationnel et impossible. Comment aurait-il pu soigner et aider quelqu'un dont il devinait simplement ses douleurs ? Et en plus, c'était étrange non ? Vouloir consoler son patron...Non ? Puis Komui inspira un grand coup avant de lui adresser un léger sourire réconforté avant de s'exclamer d'un air à nouveau triste qui l'étonna subitement:

« Êtes vous vraiment sûr de vouloir voir la Reine Blanche ?

-Et pourquoi aurais-je changé d'avis ? S'exclama Reever pris au dépourvu. Euh, il ne voyait pas pourquoi subitement il aurait décidé d'aller voir son pire ennemi...Il ne le connaissait pas ou oui, en effet. Et relevant le regard qu'il avait baissé, Komui s'exclama d'une voix subitement un peu faible :

-Elle n'est pas ce que vous croyez...Et elle ne pourra rien pour vous...

-Peut être mais je veux tout de même la rencontrer. L'entendre de sa voix même. Et je ne la trahirai pas, puisqu'il semblerait qu'ici, chaque personne que je connais dans mon propre univers a une fonction propre. Et je ne trahirai jamais une personne que je connais s'exclama Reever déterminé. Il n'était pas prêt à sacrifier une amie même si celle-ci ne pouvait l'aider. Et il resterait inflexible, quoi qu'il arrivait. Il se le jura. Et quoique puisse dire le Gardien ou faire, il passerait tout de même. Il vit Komui frémir légèrement en murmurant doucement, l'air toujours aussi triste étonnamment:

-Il vaudrait peut être mieux... »

Mais que voulait-il dire ? Et comment pouvait-il dire cela d'elle ? N'était -elle pas ce qu'il avait de plus important ? De plus cher ? Et puis subitement, il lui tendit le parapluie. Surpris, Reever le saisit tandis que subitement, il se fendit d'un sourire sans aucune raison apparente tandis qu'autour de lui la neige sanglante retrouva son éclatant blanc. Un sourire qui le fit se méfier subitement. Komui préparait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il ne le saurait sûrement que quand il aurait effectué son coup..Mais étrangement il ne le sentait pas sur le coup...Et puis la neige retrouvant son éclat comme cela..Ouh là là, il préférait écouter son intuition qui lui disait de se méfier...Puis Komui s'exclama avec un doux sourire teinté d'une étrange lueur de malice qui ne fit que renforcer Reever dans ses certitudes :

« Gardez- le. Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi...Et ne jugez pas trop sévèrement la Reine, quand vous saurez qui elle est.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai cela protesta Reever. Après tout, je suis très mal placé pour la faire ne sachant rien de ce monde. »

C'est vrai quoi...Après tout, elle n'avait pas choisi de se faire éliminer et menacer sans cesse et puis, elle devait être plutôt une bonne dirigeante pour créer cet esprit de famille qui régnait entre ses membres...Et ses mots amenèrent un sourire aux lèvres de Komui qui murmura avec douceur :

« Les mots que je voulais entendre...Décidément, je crois que nous avons de la chance de vous accueillir en notre royaume, _Commandant... »_

En l'entendant user de ce titre, Reever se tendit instantanément..Cela se confirmait...Il préparait un gros coup, un TRES gros coup pour le complimenter et user son titre en y insistant lourdement de la sorte..Pourtant, quand il regardait son regard sombre, il n'y avait qu'un minuscule éclat de malice en eux. Et luisait quelque chose de doux, un peu comme la neige qui tombait du ciel sur ses épaules, s'y entremêlant avec délicatesse, rejoignant le blanc de son manteau et de son béret. Ses yeux emplis de quelque chose de doux qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux et...il effaça subitement les quelques pas qui les séparaient et l'attira contre lui brusquement, blottissant son visage contre son cou le faisant sursauter brusquement, emballant son cœur à un rythme effréné comme s'il avait couru une course infinie alors qu'il s'exclamait incrédule se sentant devenu écarlate :

« Ko...Komui ? Qu'est ce que... »

Avant que sa voix au comble de la gêne, ne se détruisit seule...

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il autant ? Pourquoi ses joues le brûlaient autant ? Pourquoi avait-il chaud à présent dans une zone glacée ? Pourquoi se sentait il bien ainsi, comme si c'était sa place ? Et surtout POURQUOI NE SE SENTAIT IL PAS CAPABLE DE LE REPOUSSER COMME C ETAIT POSSIBLE, COMME IL LUI EN LAISSAIT LA POSSIBILITE? Il ne le serrait pas fort contre lui, après tout. Il se contentait d'encadrer délicatement sa taille de ses bras frêles. Il lui aurait suffi de plaquer ses mains contre son torse pour le repousser gentiment mais fermement. Est ce que c'était à cause de cet air qu'il avait, à le serrer contre lui ? Cet air totalement apaisé, en confiance. Qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant, même dans les bras de sa Lenalee. Cet air de chaton un peu perdu en totale confiance, cet air aussi fragile car si frêle, encore plus que ce qu'il pensait. Si maigre...Peut être..Était aussi parce qu'il avait l'impression que cela l'aidait grandement ? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il se sentait incapable de le repousser car lui même, s'il en avait eu l'audace...Oh...Pourvu que l'on ne voit pas ses pensées parce qu'il en mourerait de gêne...D'autant que c'était n'importe quoi..Enfin, il l'espérait de tout cœur...Il frémissait à présent. De quoi , il l'ignorait. Mais c'était un fait...Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Complètement paralysé. Déstabilisé et ce par son espiègle patron...Pas même pas un Noé...Par Komui aux yeux translucides pour celui qui y prêtât attention...Cet homme aux cheveux d'ébène et son étrange couvre chef favori...Et ses miroirs qui protégeant les tourments de son âme...Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il se sentait étonnamment bien, ainsi. En fait...Comme la fois où il l'avait complimenté dans son monde. La même sensation de chaleur, le même sentiment d'être apprécié, toléré. En dix mille fois plus forts. Parce qu'il y avait en plus l'odeur de Komui et même sa respiration,son souffle chaud dans son cou presque aussi rapide que la sienne, à présent. Un délicat mélange de café et de douce effluves qui n'avaient rien à voir les unes avec les autres.. Étonnant..Il pensait qu'il n'aurait qu'une légère odeur de café..Et en plus, lui qui n'aimait pas le café ne trouvait pas cela désagréable chez lui... Pas du tout même ..C'était comme une composante agréable de Komui..Une trace rassurante de continuité entre les deux mondes...Un peu de citron aussi..Tiens...Il croyait qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus..A moins que comme chez lui il l'aimait bien chez lui, vu que le citron était une partie intégrante de lui même...Enfin, il ne fallait pas rêver..Quoique, en fait, si, là en cet instant, il en avait juste envie..Plus tard, les explications... Ses bras autour de lui qui l'enlaçaient en douceur, sans s'imposer comme il aurait pu s'il voulait. En fait son étreinte était presque... timide. Oui c'était le mot. Comme constellé de peur. Et d'ailleurs... Il avait bien l'impression que contre lui, son cœur battait aussi avec force. Il avait envie de s'en assurer, subitement. De l'enlacer à son tour. Tant pis, s'il était encore une fois le jouet d'une farce de Komui ou d'un mauvais sort comme celui-ci semblait capable d'en tisser, vu la neige... La paralysie s'effaça tandis qu'il laissa ce feu se répandre en lui au lieu de le refouler comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Et..Au même moment, il releva son visage de son cou. Et l'espace d'un instant leurs regards se croisèrent. Un océan glacé rencontra un océan d'ombres de vie. Et le surprenant à nouveau, il avança son visage avec douceur vers le sien. Reever sursauta, frémit mais ne voulut pas se dérober. A aucun prix. Étrangement. Il ferma les yeux même, poussé par un instinct. Attendant il ne savait quoi. En proie à la plus forte gêne qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti de sa vie. Et à la plus intense chaleur de sa vie. Et au plus grand sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'ait jamais éprouvé de sa vie. Et sachant au fond de lui ce qu'il allait faire, attendant ce geste même. Et c'est alors qu'il le sentit, lui provoquant un énième frisson mais de surprise. Car ce fut pas ses lèvres qu'il vint effleurer..Ce fut son front. Un très léger baiser papillon contre lui mais qui l'embrasa tout de même de l'intérieur. Et qui prit aussitôt fin, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Reever. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Mais...Mais à quoi jouait-il cet abruti ? C'était un jeu ou quoi ? Il s'était amusé à le rendre fou une fois de plus ? Et pourquoi il le laissait comme cela, embrasé de l'intérieur, avec ce vide à présent ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, et hurla son nom rageur. Déçu, enragé. Et lui, déjà sur le chemin qui semblait s'être rouvert, se retourna, lui sourit d'un air innocent, l'air de dire « Qui moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait... ». OK. Il se moquait de lui en plus, ce traître , ce salaud qui venait de jouer avec le feu... Avec un cri de rage, il se précipita à sa poursuite vers le chemin Pour faire quoi, il l'ignorait lui-même. Le rattraper, déjà c'était bien. D'ailleurs en cet instant, il ne comprenait plus du tout ses sentiments . Tout était confus et il savait que la seule chose qui les remettrait en ordre, les apaiserait c'était lui. Qui partait après avoir tout saccagé. Mais la neige empira brusquement l'obligeant à se protéger les yeux. Et quand il put à nouveau contempler la vallée... Il n'y avait plus ni Komui, ni chemin. Juste un mur d'arbres épais que rien ne pouvait percer. Alors c'était la meilleure. Non content de l'avoir perturbé au plus haut point, il fallait en PLUS que cet imbécile l'ait enfermé là... Il allait le tuer.S'il le revoyait il allait VRAIMENT LE TUER. Et tant pis si dans son univers, il mourrait. On..On n'avait pas idée de faire...CELA à quelqu'un...Et puis qu'est ce qui lui arrivait à lui aussi d'abord ? Il n'aurait pas du être autant énervé à ce sujet..C'était une facétie de plus après tout de Komui, non ? Et qu'il avait envisagé cette solution ?Alors POURQUOI N ARRIVAIT-IL PAS A OUBLIER CES DOUX YEUX QU IL AVAIENT CONTEMPLE, SON FRONT LE BRULAIT-IL ENCORE AUTANT ET CETTE CHALEUR TOUJOURS AUTANT EN LUI ? Et POURQUOI EN VOULAIT-IL PLUS, EN PLUS DE TOUT ? Et pourquoi ce fait était il JUSTEMENT ce qui le blessait le plus...Bon il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il se pose pour pouvoir réfléchir, parce qu'alors là, il était complètement bouleversé. C'est qu'il cachait bien son jeu, l'Intendant. Qu'il était capable de vous perturber par deux gestes_ presque_ normaux (notez l'ironie). D'abord, envers un étranger et... Stop. ARETER DE PENSER. Ce n'était surtout pas le moment. Il soupira. Après tout il aurait du s'y attendre. Il ne faisait que ce genre de choses... Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à réfléchir, à chercher (si possible mais c'était mal parti) un moyen de se frayer un chemin dans les bois. Ah là là,pour mettre le souk, Komui n'avait pas son pareil, mais alors pour régler ou construire... Oh, il a disparu..Étrange. Bon, ne plus penser à lui. Komui= Tabou. Parce que subitement, ses sensations lui étaient revenues avec force. Et qu'il n'avait pas assez de recul pour les analyser vu qu'il en vibrait encore. Et pour retrouver contenance, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en se forçant à respirer calmement pour apaiser les tremblements de son corps et calmer les battements saccadés de son cœur. Et c'est alors qu'il le sentit. Un bout de papier dont il était presque sûr qu'il n'était pas là avant. Pourtant, il n'avait pas senti Komui l'y glisser. Remarque, vu comment il était perdu à ce moment là...Il avait des circonstances atténuantes...Et voilà que Mr le gêneur revenait encore l'embêter..Bon fin du tabou puisque cela ne servait à rien..Il lui faudrait juste éviter de penser à..cette étreinte et ce..baiser ? Ben oui, c'était le terme alors pourquoi hésitait-il et se sentait il particulièrement gêné ? Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait déposé..Mais il ne l'avait pas non plus repoussé.. Au contraire.. Il l'avait VOULU réalisa t-il subitement encore plus gêné. DE SON PATRON. Avant de secouer la tête énergiquement. Ne plus y penser. Il avait perdu la tête, rien de plus...Même s'il savait que c'était faux, au fond de lui. Et il jeta un regard noir au papier même si c'était stupide. Comme s'il était la source de ses problèmes, tiens...Alors que c'était Komui ce...qui l'avait glissé dans ses poches...Et pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ? Il devrait le déchirer, tiens...L'envie d'un tel geste se fit intense avant qu'il ne se raisonne. C'était peut être quelque chose d'important...et puis cela venait de lui, après tout. Et mince il était vraiment atteint, là s'il était capable de tout lui pardonner, alors qu'il lui en voulait il avait encore un peu de temps...Remarque, cela ne servait à rien..Il était parfaitement conscient des risques depuis le début. Il savait que cela pouvait tourner de la sorte. Et il avait passé outre. Et puis d'abord, il avait peut être une raison d'agir ainsi. Car s'il savait bien quelque chose de Komui, c'est que chacun des geste de Komui avaient une raison d'agir quelle soit d'ordre personnel ou non. Mais après va savoir pourquoi au juste...Avec Komui tout était possible..Enfin le mieux était qu'il n'y penses plus...Pour le moment...Un sursis génial...Jusqu'à la prochaine attaque... Enfin, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir...Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'attendant à y trouver des bêtises, il déplia le papier pour trouver..rien. Alors là niveau bêtise,on touchait le fond. Lui qui pensait que ce serait un message important, qu'il avait agi de cette manière étrange pour une bonne raison, endormir sa méfiance, voire éviter de se faire repérer en cas de paranoïa incroyable (ce qui devait être le cas), et bien il avait une fois de plus surestimé Ko...

Ou pas finalement. Car subitement le papier s'évapora en fumée blanche qu'il suivit du regard éberlué, pour voir les arbres à son contact s'écarter, traçant un chemin qui s'enfonçait u peu dans un sous bois sombre pour probablement remonter plus tard. Et à une très légère altitude, à portée d'yeux sans avoir à se dévisser le regard pour l'observer, un ruban de fumée blanche traçait la voie probablement jusqu'au château. En fait, Komui ne l'avait pas abandonné une fois de plus. Il lui avait donné la clé qui lui ouvrirait le chemin en prenant le plus de précautions possibles..Même si elles étaient étranges..Il prenait vraiment à cœur la protection de cette Reine...Il secoua la tête amusé mais toujours un peu triste, à présent avant de murmurer :

« Il n'y avait pas besoin de prendre tant de précautions, avec un Gardien comme toi, Komui... »

Avant de se redresser et suivre cette fumée qui traçait à présent son chemin à travers bois, exprimant en peu de mots en quel estime il le tenait. Une estime plus forte qu ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer. Et qu'il continuait à découvrir petit à petit..

XXX

Ombre parmi les autres, celle-ci observa silencieuse la silhouette s'enfoncer dans les bois. Alors c'était donc elle, la nouvelle Alice ? Ce blondinet ? Il avait pourtant l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal..Peuh le pouvoir destructeur faisait vraiment n'importe quoi...Remarque, il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi depuis sa création..Comment ses Altesses pouvait se fier à un pouvoir qui ne faisait que les trahir ? Cela lui échappait totalement. Il soupira d'agacement. Et vit le blond se retourner comme s'il l'avait entendu, subitement tendu. Parfait, qu'il ne soit pas rassuré. Ce n'était pas parce que l'une des Altesses, lui avait ordonné de le laisser passer sans encombre qu'il allait le faire. Pas parce que c'était ce qu voulait ce crétin de Moyashi comme il lui avait invoqué pour le faire obéir...Il l'avait abandonné, cette sale Alice... Et tant pis si c'était sur ordre. Il ne s'était pas sincèrement soucié de lui comme il l'avait vu simuler avec dégoût. Comme les autres, il avait simulé. Il était exactement comme les autres. Il ne comprenait pas l'admiration qu'ils avaient tous pour lui. Car lui le voyait tel qu'il était. Le traître qui pousserait son Altesse dans la mort, elle qui s'en rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais il était là et ne laisserait pas arriver allait payer. Au nom d'Allen, pour sauver son Altesse, pour respecter la tradition qui voulait que dans sa famille, on soit tueur d'Alice de père en fils et puis pour venger celui que l'on avait laissé mourir. Alma...Son presque frère. Il grogna subrepticement faisant sursauter le blondinet..ce truc bidule chouette là...Les noms n'avaient jamais été son fort après tout... Et il sourit dans l'ombre..Oui tremble, Alice, tremble..C'est toujours dans la peur que l'on commet des faux pas...Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui n'avaient jamais failli dans la peur. Ses Altesses... Et il s'enfonça plus encore dans l'ombre. Toujours en souriant. Attendant la faille qui viendrait et le piège qui l'attraperait et qui lui coûterait la vie, faisant sortir l'ombre des ombres...Il avait déjà hâte...

**Reever *écarlate* J'en reviens pas...Tu as osé... Et Komui... FALLAIT QUE TU REVIENNES COMME CELA ?**

**Komui : *haussant les épaules* Je ne suis pas responsable du sadisme de Shira, même si elle est ma disciple... Et en plus, c'était prévu depuis longtemps dans sa tête ce moment. Et dis toi que tu as échappé au pire..Pour le moment...**

**Moi : *toute fière* : En effet...au début j'avais l'intention qu'il t'embrasse d'emblée.. Mais j'ai fait ma sadique...**

**Reever : MAIS C EST ENCORE PIRE !**

**Komui : *smiles* Cela dépend pour qui...**

**Reever* à Komui* : TOI JE NE T AI PAS CAUSE !**

**Komui : Quelle gentillesse...Cela ne me donne pas envie de de te dire ce qu'elle prévoit par la suite...**

**Reever : Qu..Quoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas fini, cette histoire ? Cet inconnu pas si inconnu n'aura pas ma peau ? Mais... mais...Dis le moi...**

**Moi : *l'ignorant*Je suis sadique, mais pas au point de te tuer...**

**Komui :*l'ignorant* Et moi je n'aime pas agir pour rien...**

**Reever : *soupire* Je crois que j'aurai aimé que mon calvaire soit fini...**

**Voilà le chapitre est fini (et pas le treize, mais deux jours après mais je savais que ce serait le cas) donc bon anniv en retard Komui ^^ Et vous comprenez à présent pourquoi je voulais le publier ce jour vu qu'il parle de lui ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé le rédiger celui là avec cette partie yaoi qui va pas mal perturber Reever pour un bout de temps ^^ Et ne vous inquiétez pas notre Gardien va très vite revenir ^^ Et donc vous avez compris que là, il va au devant de gros problèmes, Reevy ^^ Et c'est...Vous savez qui ^^ Vous avez du comprendre... Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, bonne journée et je pense que je vais finir le chapitre du vol du papillon puis faire le 5 (vu que je dois encore découper le 4 vu sa longueur ) avant de rédiger le Sacrifice qui sera un chapitre de transition et un peu le Cierge pour Lenalee aussi avant de revenir à cette fic. En fait, mis à part dans le Vol, les autres sont des chapitres de transition...Voilà et review ? ^^ Vos avis sont vraiment importants pour moi, j'insiste ^^**


End file.
